Crazy Glue
by yellow-ssi
Summary: Park Jimin adalah stalker dan penggermar berat Min Yoongi. Jimin bahkan punya daftar jadwal Yoongi tiap harinya. Jimin lebih dari sekedar terobsesi akan Yoongi. Dia mengikuti Yoongi, menempel seperti lem. /YoongiXJimin /YoonMin/ Slight VKook, NamJin/ Dibuat spesial untuk Primadonagirl
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Genderswitch. Please leave if you don't like it.

.

.

.

 _To those who are hopeless in love,_

 _To those who are crazy in love,_

 _To those who are happy in love…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter One

So Close but Far Away

.

.

.

Jimin berlari keluar kelasnya dengan cepat. Dia harus cepat atau dia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk melihat Yoongi _oppa_ di kafe hari ini. Dia berlari begitu cepat sehingga dia menabrak beberapa siswa yang memaki Jimin berkali-kali.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru." Jimin berkali-kali berkata begitu.

Kemudian, ponselnya berdering, dia tahu yang meneleponnya pasti Jungkook, karena dia lupa mengirim pesan bahwa dia tidak bisa datang ke rumah Jungkook untuk ' _dramas and chill_ ' hari ini.

 _Oh_ _Tuhan_ _lebih_ _cepat_ _Jiminnie_. _Kau mungkin bisa punya waktu satu jam untuk menghirup udara yang sama dengan Yoongi jika kau tidak terlambat_ , Jimin berkata dalam hatinya.

Dia akhirnya sampai di kafe yang dia tuju. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu berjalan masuk. Dia perlahan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya dan mengoleskan _liptint_ _strawberry_ favoritnya. Matanya mencari-cari ke seluruh ruangan untuk menemukan seorang pria berambut merah yang dicintainya. Dia tersenyum ketika dia menemukan pria itu duduk dengan teman-temannya di dekat sebuah jendela terbuka, dengan cepat mengambil tempat duduk di seberang mereka.

Belum sempat melirik ke arah pria pujaanya, dia mengutuk dalam hati ketika dia mendengar ponselnya berdering sekali lagi. Dia dengan cepat menjawab "Yah! Jeon Jungkook Aku sedang dalam misiku yang biasa! Aku akan datang setelah _part time_ -ku berakhir dan jangan telepon aku! Sudah seminggu sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Yoongi _oppa_. Jangan benci aku. Aku hanya berusaha bahagia. Kita bertemu nanti, _bye_!" Dia mengakhiri panggilan itu dengan cepat dan tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Jungkook untuk mengatakan apa-apa. Dia bahkan mengatakan itu semua dalam satu tarikan napas. Wow. Park Jimin.

Kemudian Jimin memesan hidangan favoritnya dan _the staring game began_. Ini akan menjadi aktivitasnya selama satu jam hingga alarmnya berbunyi.

Namun, di meja lain, Seokjin memerhatikan bagaimana gadis malang itu terus mengintip ke meja mereka. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi. Gadis ini harus berhenti.

"Yah! Min Yoongi! Gadis itu ada di sini lagi. Kau harus mulai melakukan sesuatu." Seokjin mengomel sambil memberikan satu pandangan terakhir untuk gadis yang terus mengintip mereka melalui daftar menu kafe yang dipegangnya, meskipun dia sudah memesan makanan dari tadi dan aktingnya benar-benar gagal. _Poor girl_. Kemudian, Seokjin melakukan kontak mata dengan gadis itu, Seokjin memberikan sebuah seringai dan gadis itu cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menu yang dipegangnya sekali lagi.

Yang dimarahi, Min Yoongi, hanya bergumam dan bertindak seperti tidak ada yang salah atau apa pun. Orang lain yang juga duduk dengan mereka tertawa keras. Sedikit terlalu keras sampai Seokjin kesal.

"Tidak, Namjoon. _Guys_ , serius, aku serius. Yoongi lakukan sesuatu, bicara dengannya, katakan padanya bahwa kau tidak menyukainya atau hanya cukup beritahu dia untuk berhenti memata-mataimu seperti itu. Ini menyeramkan." Seokjin menambahkan sambil meneguk _Vanilla Latte_ -nya. _Boys are weird._

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil berkata, "Kau akan terbiasa nanti." Dia meneguk dari _Americano_ -nya yang pahit dan melirik seorang gadis di depan meja mereka. Gadis itu sedang makan _fish cake_ dan minum air minum dari botol yang dibawanya. Itu sedikit mengejutkan Yoongi, mengapa ada sebuah kafe di universitas yang menjual _fish cake_? Yoongi menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya. Untuk beberapa saat dia terus menatap gadis itu. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang membawa mereka ke titik ini. Karena yang Yoongi tahu hanyalah gadis ini pernah mengira Yoongi adalah orang yang dikenalnya dan hanya itu. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar peduli atau bahkan berbicara dengannya sejak hari itu. _What's going on?_

Gadis itu, anehnya, memutuskan untuk juga melirik Yoongi sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Yoongi yakin dia melihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca dan dia benar-benar bisa melihat rasa takut di dalamnya. Gadis itu membeku untuk sementara waktu, kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke tempat lain selain Yoongi. Dia perlahan-lahan mencoba untuk bertingkah seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Yoongi kemudian memutuskan untuk berhenti menatap dan bergabung dengan pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Tapi, aku serius, Jin. Dia akan pergi pada pukul tiga." Kata Namjoon saat dia menulis sesuatu untuk lirik lagu barunya.

Seokjin kaget, "Wow. Seberapa sering dia mengikutimu untuk membuat si bodoh Kim Namjoon ingat jadwalnya?"

Seokjin benar. Namjoon bahkan tidak mengingat jadwalnya sendiri. Orang itu bahkan pernah lupa untuk pergi ke acara hari kelulusan adiknya. " _Man_ , aku tidak tahu." Kata Namjoon.

Mereka berbicara sebentar sampai akhirnya waktunya untuk Jimin untuk pergi. Seokjin dan Namjoon memerhatikan Jimin pergi sambil berteriak, "Apa kubilang!" dan "Wow. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban." Yoongi hanya diam dan menatap ponselnya.

Sudah biasa. Yoongi sudah terbiasa diikuti gadis itu.

.

Jimin bergegas pergi. Perlu satu jam baginya untuk pergi ke tempat kerja, tapi di jam sibuk seperti ini akan memakan waktu lebih lama. Dia melirik _the love_ _of her life_ untuk terakhir kalinya dan benar-benar meninggalkan kafe. Jimin cemberut dan mendesah. Ah. Dia berharap dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Yoongi, segera.

Selalu seperti ini. Dia selalu mengintai Yoongi tanpa alasan sama sekali. Dia hanya senang melihat Yoongi karena melihat Yoongi membuatnya bahagia, tidak ada alasan lain, dan lagi pula Yoongi memiliki senyum yang benar-benar menawan meskipun dia jarang tersenyum. Tapi, dia pernah melihat sekali dan dia ingin melihat senyum itu lagi. Walaupun, sampai sekarang dia tidak bisa menemukan senyum itu.

Jimin memasang _earphone_ dan mendengarkan musik yang bagus lewat ponselnya. Kemudian menutup matanya setelah dia duduk bangku di halte bus.

"Ah Yoongi _oppa_ , suatu hari aku akan pasti melihat senyummu lagi." Jimin bergumam.

.

Jimin masuk ke dalam restoran kecil tempat dia bekerja. Dia akan bekerja paruh waktu selama empat jam kemudian dia harus pulang dan memasak untuk bibinya dan suami bibinya.

"Jimin, ponselmu berdering!" Teriakan dari rekan kerjanya membuatnya dia bergegas ke dapur. Jimin berpikir bahwa itu pasti bibinya atau Jungkook tapi yang dia lihat di layar ponselnya adalah nomor tak dikenal. Jimin bertanya-tanya siapa itu bisa sebelum dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo, ini Park Jimin," jawabnya. Jika ternyata ini adalah Jungkook yang menggunakan nomor lain dan mencoba untuk berpura-pura menjadi seseorang yang kenal Yoongi dan bisa mengenalkan Yoongi padanya, Jimin lebih dari yakin untuk memukul _little demon_ itu nanti.

"Halo, Park Jimin ini staf universitas," Dia mendengar seorang pria berbicara. _Great_. Ini buruk. Apa lagi yang terjadi dengan kehidupan kuliahnya yang menyedihkan? Dia tidak ingat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk akhir-akhir jadi pasti bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Semoga saja bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Oh... Apakah ada masalah?" Jimin tiba-tiba merasa ini akan jadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ya, kami lihat kau belum membayar SPP semester ini. Kami ingin tahu apakah kau masih tersedia untuk semester berikutnya atau tidak." Nada lelaki itu begitu kuat sampai Jimin merinding.

"Ah, jadi itu masalahnya. Oke aku akan berbicara dengan orang tuaku dan pasti akan membayarnya! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Jimin berkata, tidak yakin apakah dia menjawab atau bersorak untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, kami senang mendengarnya. Hanya itu yang kami ingin informasikan. Selamat siang." Pria itu menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Ah ya. Selamat siang, _Sir_." Jimin meletakkan ponselnya di tasnya. Kecemasan tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Bibinya harusnya sudah membayar biaya kuliahnya. Jimin menggigit bibirnya, apa yang bisa menjadi alasannya?

Kemudian, dia mendengar rekan kerjanya memanggilnya untuk membantu, "Jimin, bisa bantu aku?"

"Ah ya, sebentar." Jimin berkata sambil berlari untuk membantu.

.

 _Shift_ Jimin berakhir pada pukul enam sore. Hari itu adalah satu hari lain yang sibuk di pertengahan musim gugur dan semua orang keluar untuk makan di luar dan menikmati pemandangan. Jimin tersenyum saat berjalan pulang, musim gugur di Seoul sangat berbeda dari di Busan. Daun-daun kering di Seoul kurang berwarna-warni tapi pohon-pohonnya dihias dengan berbagai macam ornamen. Dia benar-benar menyukainya. _Ah Busan..._

Jimin meninggalkan begitu banyak kenangan di tempat itu. Dia lahir dan dibesarkan di Busan. Itu adalah tempat yang menyenangkan untuknya. Rumahnya berada dekat dengan gunung, tidak seperti anak-anak Busan biasa, dia tidak tumbuh dan bermain di pantai. Sebaliknya, dia tumbuh dan bermain dengan menjelajahi bukit. Busan yang indah. Pada musim gugur begini pohon-pohon dari tempat-tempat lain kecuali bukit akan berguguran dan kemudian semuanya akan berubah menjadi merah, coklat atau oranye kecuali bukitnya. Bukitnya akan tetap hijau. Jimin selalu memuja pemadangan itu. Semuanya terlihat sangat indah.

Jimin ingat bagaimana ibunya selalu melarangnya untuk berlari di bukti.

"Nanti kau bias jatuh, Jiminnie." Itu adalah kalimat rutin yang selalu dia dengar dari ibunya dulu.

Angin menerpa wajahnya dan membawa beberapa kenangan hari-harinya di Busan. Dia merindukan Busan, tempat kelahirannya. Dulu dia selalu berpikir bahwa dia akan tinggal selamanya di Busan dengan ibunya. Tapi akhirnya ibunya pergi dan dia tidak punya alasan untuk tinggal di sana lagi. Busan yang dulu adalah tempat yang indah menjadi tempat yang menyakitkan sampai dia tidak pernah ingin mengunjungi lagi.

"Ibu, andai saja ibu ada di sini. Kau bisa menikmati malam ini denganku di Sungai Han sekarang." Jimin tersenyum sedih. Dia menatap Sungai Han di sebelahnya dan tersenyum lagi.

Kemudian Jimin memutuskan untuk berhenti mengenang Busan dan berpikir tentang bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan masalah kuliahnya ke bibinya. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Dia tidak bisa hanya sekedar bertanya, "Hei, bibi aku dengar kau tidak membayar biaya kuliahku semester ini? Hahaha aku bertanya-tanya mengapa. Kau lebih baik membayarnya segera atau aku tidak akan bisa ikut ujian akhir semester dan aku akan gagal di semester ini dan aku selalu mencoba untuk belajar dengan baik. Ugh. KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN ITU."

Tidak. Dia tidak bisa bilang begitu. Dia tidak bisa bilang begitu kepada orang yang memberinya tempat tinggal dan kesempatan untuk masuk universitas.

Jimin sampai di halte bus tepat sebelum bus yang sedang berhenti melaju. Dia dengan cepat masuk ke dalam bus dan mengambil tempat duduk di baris terakhir. Dia sedikit lelah jadi dia bersandar ke jendela di sampingnya. Dia masih berusaha memikirkan cara terbaik untuk memberitahu bibinya tentang masalah biaya kuliahnya sebelum dia pergi ke dunia mimpi di mana dia bertemu dengan seekor _Unicorn_ yang bisa berbicara.

Jimin bermimpi. Mimpinya begitu indah sampai dia tersenyum.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Jimin bangun dan akhirnya dia melewatkan tepat tujuannya dan harus berjalan kaki untuk pulang. _Dasar Jimin ceroboh._

Dia tiba pada pukul sembilan malam dengan segala sesuatunya gelap. Dia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan dia bertemu bibinya di depan pintu.

"Hai bibi, hehe, aku minta maaf aku terlambat. Sibuk sekali di restoran." Dia menjelaskan.

"Oh Jiminnie. Tidak masalah. Masuklah. Di luar dingin." Jawab bibinya.

Dia masuk dan bibinya menutup pintu di belakangnya. Bibinya tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan berjalan ke lantai atas. Jimin melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari bibinya. Bibinya tidak seperti biasanya.

Memang bibinya berubah sedikit terlalu banyak setelah dia pindah ke Seoul dan menikah dengan pria yang dia kenal dalam hanya tiga bulan. Dia telah berubah sejak setahun yang lalu. Dia tidak pernah terlihat seperti orang yang bahagia dan dia jarang tersenyum. Jimin selalu bertanya-tanya setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di Seoul apa dia juga akan berubah.

Tapi, bibinya sangat berbeda hari ini. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata bibinya bengkak. Sepertinya dia sudah menangis sepanjang hari. Apakah karena suaminya?

Jimin tidak pernah benar-benar tahu pamannya. Pamannya dingin. Tentunya bukan tipe pria yang akan membuat bibinya jatuh cinta tetapi, tidak apa-apa.

 _Cinta tidak memiliki tipe._

Kemudian memutuskan Jimin pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi, dan menghapus _makeup_ -nya dan dia harus tidur. Dia memeluk boneka beruangnya dan dengan segera tertidur. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara tentang masalah dirinya sendiri pada bibinya. Dia akan berbicara dengan besok pagi a _tau hari lain._

.

Jimin sedang mengalami pagi yang buruk. Dia bangun terlambat pagi ini dan dengan bodohnya lupa untuk menanyakan bibinya tentang biaya kuliahnya. Dia buru-buru berlari ke kelasnya. Jimin berharap dosennya terlambat sehingga dia bisa selamat untuk hari ini.

Jimin lupa satu fakta besar bahwa dosen ini akan selalu terlambat. Ugh, dia bisa memiliki lebih banyak waktu tidur atau dia bisa makan sesuatu tadi. Dosen sialan.

Dia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar dan menunggu. Baiklah, hanya delapan jam menjengkelkan dan membosankan dari Ekonomi yang dia tidak mengerti dan dia akan bebas. _Bersabarlah, Jimin_. Jimin menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit tertidur, Jimin terbangun karena suara teman sekelasnya yang mengutuk dosen mereka. Oh. Bagus sekali. Dosennya tidak datang. Jimin hanya bisa mendesah kesal. Usahanya untuk datang ke sini sia-sia. Dia tadi hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan mencoba berjalan tanpa bernapas selama sepuluh menit, dia juga berlari dari pintu gerbang ke kelasnya selama sepuluh menit dengan jarak yang lebih dari satu kilometer. Wow. Itu adalah prestasi yang bagus.

 _"I wonder how many pounds I lost._ Ha ha ha. Mari kita membeli makanan mahal untuk merayakannya." Jimin menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Jimin kemudian mengirim pesan singkat kepada Jungkook untuk bilang bahwa dosennya tidak datang. Semenit kemudian, Jungkook menjawab kalau dia masih di sekolahnya mencoba memahami Fisika dan dia mengatakan kepada Jimin untuk diam. _Ugh, dasar anak tidak sopan._

Jimin meletakkan ponselnya di sakunya dan berjalan ke kafe yang selalu Yoongi kunjungi. Selain Yoongi, alasan mengapa dia mengunjungi tempat ini adalah karena kafe ini sangat nyaman dan hangat, terutama pada musim gugur. Jimin tidak sabar menantikan musim dingin datang sehingga dia bisa menatap salju turun melalui jendela kafe. Kafe ini memiliki jendela yang besar sehingga dia bisa lihat segalanya di luar kafe. Dia juga suka lingkungan sekitar kafe, kadang-kadang dia melihat orang yang sibuk di jalan. Makanannya juga enak. _Like, where on earth could you buy fish cakes cafe? Nowhere but at this cafe._

Jimin mengambil tempat duduk di mana Yoongi biasanya duduk. Dia memesan _fish cake_ favoritnya dan menatap kosong pada piringnya. Dia menunggu kelas berikutnya dan Jungkook menyelesaikan waktu yang membosankan di sekolahnya.

Jimin sempat membayangkan Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum sambil tertawa pelan.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba waktu Jimin terbuang tepat dua jam sama seperti kelas Mr. Jung, yang tidak hadir hair ini, di cafe. Dia melirik jam digital di ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali kampus lagi.

 _Oke. Sebentar lagi hari ini akan berakhir._

.

Jimin menguap untuk kesekian kalinya di menit-menit terakhir dia duduk di kelas. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ekonomi secara keseluruhan dan dia tidak memiliki rencana untuk memahaminya. Itu lucu, _kan_? Aneh, mengapa seseorang memilih untuk mengambil jurusan Ekonomi jika orang itu tidak punya kepentingan dengan itu?

Jimin juga ingin tahu mengapa. Dia bukan murid yang baik. Bahkan setelah menghabiskan 12 tahun belajar yang menyiksa, dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya. Dia tidak pernah meminta mereka memberikanya pendidikan yang berlebihan. Tidak ada yang pernah bertanya tentang apa yang dia ingin lakukan. Semua orang terlalu sibuk memberitahu bahwa dia harus masuk ke perguruan tinggi atau dia tidak akan memiliki masa depan apa pun.

Dia di sini karena keluarganya dan semua orang mengatakan bahwa menjadi pekerja kantoran adalah pekerjaan terbaik. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak mengerti Ekonomi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kelas berakhir. Jimin segera keluar kelas untuk menelepon Jungkook. _Little demon_ itu harusnya sudah di rumah sekarang.

"Jungkook! Apakah kamu di rumah? Aku masih punya waktu selama 25 menit sebelum aku bekerja. Mari kita makan es krim! Aku akan membayarnya!" Jimin berteriak dengan penuh kegembiraan.

"Ah tidak. _Eonnie_ , aku ada kencan! Aku tidak akan datang bahkan jika kau yang bayar." Jawab Jungkook.

"Apa? SEJAK KAPAN?! Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku. Oh Tuhan aku sangat sedih. Beraninya kau..." Jimin terkejut. Wow, Jungkook berkencan?

"Aish, _eonnie_ , kau adalah orang yang menolak untuk tahu. Aku sudah mengatakan itu sebelumnya. Saat kita pergi ke Disneyland, aku sudah bilang bahwa aku memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu teman Yoongi dan kau tidak percaya padaku!" Jungkook mendengus.

"Hahaha. Oh kau manis sekali, Jeon Jungkook tentu saja aku menolak untuk percaya itu." Jimin tersenyum kecil. Jungkook sangat lucu. Dia bahkan pernah bilang pada Jimin bahwa dia bisa mengenalkan Yoongi padanya.

Itu pasti bohong _kan_?

"Lihat? Oke, kalau begitu aku ada kencan. Selamat bersenang-senang! Jangan telepon aku!" Jungkook baru saja mengakhiri panggilan saat dia mendengar Jimin menjerit.

"Baik Jungkook. Pergi saja. Kau dapat pergi dan meninggalkan _eonnie_ menyedihkan ini. Ah benar juga. Jangan telepon aku. Mari kita tidak bertemu lagi dan aku..." Jimin berhenti berbicara ketika mendengar Jungkook mengumpat perlahan.

"Oh Tuhan aku akan berada di sana dalam sepuluh menit. Aku benci kau." Kata Jungkook.

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Oh Jungkookie! Aku mencintaimu juga!"

Trik ini selalu berhasil.

Jungkook adalah satu-satunya teman Jimin di kota besar yang disebut Seoul. Mereka memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat bersama-sama. Jimin dan Jungkook dulu hidup bersama di Busan. Tapi, Jungkook pindah beberapa tahun yang lalu karena orang tuanya. Jungkook masih duduk di kelas dua SMP pada waktu itu dan Jimin sudah di tahun keduanya SMA.

Mereka melakukan perpisahan yang mengiris hati ketika Jungkook meninggalkan Busan. Mereka sempat mencoba untuk menjaga persahabatan mereka dengan mengirimkan pesan tapi gagal karena Jungkook pindah dari apartemennya tuanya ke sebuah rumah yang lebih baik. Jimin pikir itu adalah akhir persahabatan mereka sampai satu hari ibu Jimin meninggal dunia dan Jimin tidak punya pilihan selain tinggal dengan bibinya yang bersedia untuk membayar uang kuliahnya. Jimin pindah ke Seoul dan tiba-tiba menemukan fakta mengejutkan bahwa Jungkook adalah tetangganya. Mungkin itu takdir yang membawa mereka kembali bersama-sama.

Jimin terkejut saat Jungkook akhirnya menjadi salah satu gadis Seoul. Segala sesuatunya canggung saat itu tapi seiring waktu berlalu, mereka semakin dekat. Meskipun, Jungkook bukan sahabatnya manis dan polos lagi. Setiap orang yang pindah dari Busan ke Seoul tampaknya banyak berubah. Hanya Jimin yang belum berubah. Mungkin belum saatnya.

Jimin ingat cuacanya dingin ketika Jimin datang ke Seoul. Yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sudah menghabiskan satu tahun di Seoul.

.

Jungkook hampir muak akan Jimin dan rencana gilanya dalam menguntit Yoongi. Dia pernah melakukan hal-hal yang hampir tidak manusiawi dalam menguntit Yoongi ketika dia melakukan hal-hal yang orang-orang di usianya tidak seharusnya tahu. Jimin pernah memintanya untuk menguntit Yoongi ketika dia sedang bermesraan dengan seorang senior yang sangat seksi. Yap, separah itu dan Jungkook tidak bisa bilang tidak pada Park Jimin. Bahkan _zombie_ yang benar-benar bodoh di film menakutkan yang pernah dia tonton tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Dia bahkan pernah mengambil gambar dari mereka. Itu menjijikkan sekali. Tapi, karena Jimin adalah kakak yang dia cintai lebih dari apa pun, Jungkook selalu mengikuti Jimin.

Mereka sekarang di salah satu klub di Hongdae. Mereka akan menonton beberapa _underground rapper_. Mengapa? Mengapa mereka melakukan itu? Mereka berdua tidak punya hasrat untuk Hiphop. Tapi Yoongi punya. Min Yoongi cinta Hiphop dengan seluruh hatinya. Jadi itulah alasannya.

" _For the love of God_ _, Eonnie_ kau bilang bahwa kita akan makan es krim!" Jungkook menggerutu.

"Ya, kita pasti akan makan es krim nanti. Hanya saja… Yoongi akan punya satu _show_ di klub ini bersama dengan Bangtan _oppa_." Jimin menjelaskan dengan senyum manisnya.

Bangtan hanya sekelompok _rapper_ yang memiliki beberapa pertunjukan di Hongdae setiap hari Jumat tapi, mereka benar-benar populer. Kebanyakan gadis di lingkungan ini tergila-gila akan mereka.

" _Eonnie_! Oh betapa aku berharap aku bisa membunuhmu." Jungkook menyapu matanya ke sekeliling klub. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia datang ke tempat seperti ini.

" _Eonnie_. Jika mereka memeriksa kartu identitasku apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Aku tidak diizinkan untuk datang ke sini," Jungkook menatap Jimin takut setelah melihat sekelompok orang yang sedang mabuk. Jimin masih sibuk mencari Yoonginya.

" _Eonnie_... Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak diizinkan untuk minum atau bahkan untuk datang ke sini _kan_?" Jungkook mencoba mengguncang bahu Jimin.

" _Ssst_ , Jungkook. Tidak apa-apa. Klub ini sedang mengadakan pesta untuk semua orang, non-anggota juga dapat bergabung. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang akan tahu." Jimin menempatkan lengan kanannya di bahu Jungkook.

Jimin benar. Klub ini benar-benar diisi dengan banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang _Hiphop_. Mereka semua di sini untuk _Oppa_. Seperti mereka. Itu sedikit menenangkannya.

Tiba-tiba kerumunan gadis-gadis di depannya berteriak dan itu adalah tanda bahwa Bangtan telah tiba. Jimin bergerak cepat ke baris paling depan dari panggung. Bangtan mulai naik ke atas panggung dan Jimin siap dengan kamera ponselnya. Dia melihat Yoongi memakai pakaian serba hitam seperti biasanya. Jimin tersenyum kecil ketika dia melihat beanie baru Yoongi dengan tulisan 'SUGA'. Suga adalah nama panggung Yoongi dan Jimin menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

Salah satu anggota, Namjoon berteriak, " _A-yo everybody turn up_!"

Jimin dan semua orang di ruangan itu berteriak keras.

"Apakah kalian siap untuk Bangtan?" Kali ini anggota lain yang Jimin kenal sebagai Hoseok berteriak.

" _Who's here for Bang! Tan!_ _"_ Yoongi bergabung dan kerumunan di depannya menggila.

"Katakan bersama-sama. _Are you ready_?" _Beat_ dimulai dan semua orang menjadi liar.  
Setiap gadis mengambil kamera mereka untuk merekam atau mengambil gambar. Yoongi melihat mereka. Dia merasa mereka semua bodoh dengan datang dan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengambil gambarnya. Tapi, mereka semua adalah penggemarnya, dia hidup dari cinta dan kegilaan mereka termasuk cinta seorang gadis yang sering mengganggunya di barisan depan, Park Jimin. Yoongi tidak menyadari bahwa dia melamun sampai Hoseok datang dan meletakan tangannya di bahunya. Yoongi kembali memusatkan pikirannya dan bergabung acaranya. Sampai dia menemukan bahwa Park Jimin berjalan keluar dari kerumunan. Yoongi mengernyit bingung. Bukannya dia datang untuk melihat Yoongi?

.  
Jimin begitu siap di depan panggung sampai ida menyadari bahwa Jungkook sudah tidak berada di sampingnya. Dia lupa untuk menggenggam tangan Jungkook tadi. Ugh, Jungkook hanya seorang anak kecil bodoh yang bertindak seperti dia tahu seluruh alam semesta. Oh tidak. Jimin sangat panik, dia bahkan tidak menyadari suara Yoongi di atas panggung. Hal ini tidak biasa terjadi.

Bagaimana jika Jungkook tertangkap oleh beberapa orang jahat dan diperkosa? Ah tidak. Jimin mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal negatif. Matanya terus mencari ke sekeliling kerumunan dan setiap sudut klub. Jimin tidak akan memaafkan dirinya snediri kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook.

"Jungkook!" Jimin menjerit saat melihat Jungkook diseret oleh seorang pria yang dia tidak dia kenal. Dia menabrak semua orang dan mengejar mereka. Jimin sudah sangat dekat tapi seseorang menginjak kakinya dan dia berhenti untuk mengutuk.

"Aww, brengsek." Jimin mengutuk.

"Astaga. Maaf aku tidak melihatmu. Kau harusnya tidak berlari seperti itu." Orang itu menjelaskan.

Jimin membeku di tempatnya. _Shit_. Dia sangat mengenal suara itu. Itu milik kekasih Namjoon. Kim Seokjin. Oh Tuhan, dia hanya berusaha untuk bersenang-senang. Semuanya tiba-tiba kacau. Dia harus cepat-cepat lari.

"Eum ya. Tidak masalah. Aku baik-baik saja. Hahaha. Permisi." Kata Jimin cepat. Dia sudah siap untuk berlari saat gadis itu menahan tangannya.

"Eh tunggu! Park Jimin? Wow. Aku selalu ingin berbicara denganmu. Siapa yang sangka kita akan bertemu dalam situasi seperti ini?" Gadis itu tersenyum tulus. Jimin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Gadis itu pasti tahu bahwa dia di sini untuk Min Yoongi.

"Haha, tapi _eonnie_ , aku tidak kenal kau, hehe, maaf aku punya hal-hal penting yang harus dilakukan." Jimin tertawa lemah. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Bodohnya.

 _Park Jimin, itu tadi kasar sekali._

"Ah, Jiminie. Tapi, aku tahu kau. Ikut aku, aku perlu bicara denganmu." Gadis itu tersenyum. Oke. Sekarang Jimin takut. _Eonnie_ ini punya aura jahat yang sulit untuk diabaikan di sekelilingnya.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa. Kau ke sini untuk melihat Bangtan, _kan_? Aku duduk kursi VVIP. Itu sudut adalah yang terbaik jika kau ingin mengambil foto." Seokjin berjanji. Jimin terdiam. Tidak, dia tidak akan ikut Seokjin. Ini perangkap, Jimin tahu itu. _Eonnie_ ini hanya ingin mengancamnya untuk berhenti menguntit Yoongi. Pasti begitu.

"Kau benar-benar lucu. Aku benar-benar ingin mencubit pipimu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ayo. Aku akan membelikanmu beberapa minuman." Seokjin memberinya sebuah senyum manis.

"Ah, aku tidak minum, _eonnie_. Sepertinya aku hanya akan duduk di sini." Jimin berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh tidak boleh begitu. Aku bersikeras. Ayo." Dia menarik Jimin ke kursi VVIP.

"Oh. Baik. Aku kira aku akan ikut denganmu…" Kata Jimin, tiba-tiba dia lupa fakta bahwa Jungkook hilang.

"Hahaha, kau adalah yang termanis dari yang termanis. Aku Seokjin, " Seokjin mencubit pipi kiri Jimin.

"Hahaha, aku tahu _kok_. Aku Jimin."Jimin tertawa.

" _Oh_ _gurl, I know_." Seokjin mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Jimin. Mereka berdua tertawa.

.  
Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi dia menikmati segala sesuatunya. Dia mengambil begitu banyak video dan gambar Yoongi. Seokjin benar. Ini sudut yang sempurna. Walaupun, kursi VVIP ini agak kosong tanpa alasan, Jimin penasaran untuk apa mereka mengosongkan kursi sebanyak ini. Tapi dia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Dia sibuk menatap Yoongi.

"Jimin! Lihat Yoongi!" Dia mendengar Seokjin berteriak.

"Apa, _eonnie_?" Dia dengan cepat terfokus pada panggung. Yoongi memercikkan air dari air mineral yang dia bawa di tangannya. Jimin menelan ludahnya. Oke, mungkin dia salah! Akan lebih baik jika dia ada di bawah sana. Yoongi bisa memercikan air dari botol yang baru saja dia minum! Itu akan lebih menakjubkan.  
Jimin bahkan tidak siap saat dia melihat Yoongi melakukan kejahatan paling gila yang pernah dilakukannya dengan menuangkan air sialan itu ke atas kepalanya sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan seksi dan bermain dengan kengerian yang Jimin suka yaitu lidahnya. Yoongi menjilat bibirnya dengan seduktif dan seketika Jimin rasanya mau lompat ke bawah kerumunan di bawahnya.

Jimin berteriak keras. Cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Yoongi dari atas panggung meskipun ada musik keras dan bising di sekitarnya.

Di sisi lain Yoongi melihat Jimin. Dia sangat terkejut saat melihat Jimin dengan Seokjin karena mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain, sejauh yang Yoongi tahu. Tapi, dia diam dan bertindak seperti dia tidak melihat Jimin.

Gadis itu punya seribu satu cara untuk menguntit Yoongi. Yoongi seharusnya tidak terkejut.

Mini konser terus berlangsung sampai Jimin menyadari satu hal penting. MANA JUNGKOOK? Dia tiba-tiba menjadi tidak stabil dan Seokjin memanggilnya cemas.

"ASTAGA! _EONNIE_ , AKU LUPA SATU HAL PENTING!" Jimin berteriak. Dia memang terlalu banyak berteriak dalam satu malam.

"Oh baiklah. Dan apa itu? " Seokjin bertanya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku pergi ke sini dengan seorang teman. Dia adalah teman terbaikku tapi aku kehilangan dia tadi ketika aku bertemu denganmu, aku sedang mencarinya. Tapi aku bodoh, aku lupa." Jimin hampir menangis. Seokjin menatapnya bingung. Oke. Ini aneh dan _random_. Seokjin hampir menganggapnya sebagai lelucon jika dia tidak melihat mata berair Jimin.

"Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Seokjin panik. Jimin hampir menangis. Jika dia ingin menangis maka pasti ini masalah penting. Jadi, dia meraih Jimin dan memeluknya.

"Oke... Ambil napas dalam-dalam." Seokjin berkata pelan untuk menenangkan dan Jimin.

"Sekarang, katakan padaku apa yang salah. Perlahan-lahan." Kata Seokjin sambil membelai rambut Jimin.

"Temanku, eonnie. Dia hanya masih di bawah umur. Aku memaksanya untuk datang ke sini denganku. Aku kehilangan dia. Aku melihatnya dengan seorang pria tadi. Aku takut. Oh bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Kata Jimin. Dia akhirnya menangis.

"Ya Tuhan. Tidak, jangan menangis." Seokjin menangis bersamanya. Dia tidak tahan. Dia akan menangis jika dia melihat seorang yang lucu dan manis menangis dan Jimin adalah gadis yang benar-benar imut: lucu dan manis.

" _Eonnie_ , ini semua kesalahanku. Bagaimana jika dia dalam bahaya… bagaimana kalau-" Jimin menangis lebih keras.

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku kenal beberapa penjaga di sini. Aku akan meminta mereka mencarinya, oke? Aku juga akan meminta Namjoon untuk membantu. Dia kenal sebagian besar orang di sini." Seokjin memeluk Jimin erat. Mereka berdua menangis sampai Namjoon tiba.

"Jin... Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Namjoon. Tapi Seokjin tidak menjawabnya. Dia terus memeluk Jimin erat dan menangis bersama Jimin.

"Kenapa menangis?" Kata Namjoon cemas.

"Namjoon... Jimin kehilangan temannya." Seokjin berkata sambil terisak

"Oke Jin. Bisakah kau memberitahu siapa Jimin? Aku agak bingung di sini." Namjoon berkata perlahan. Dia sangat khawatir. Seokjin jarang menangis. Tapi begitu dia menangis, itu akan memakan waktu setidaknya satu jam baginya untuk berhenti.

"Ugh Namjoon! Jimin adalah bayi kecil yang lucu yang sedang aku peluk ini. Lihat dia, Namjoon. Dia begitu lucu, _kan_? Betapa kejamnya dunia ini bisa membuat gadis semanis dia menangis? Aku tidak percaya ini." Kata Seokjin dan dengan itu segala sesuatunya akhirnya klik di pikiran Namjoon. Seokjin pernah bilang pada Namjoon bahwa dia akan mencoba bicara dengan Jimin dan dia benar-benar melakukannya. Tapi tiba-tiba menjadi bencana saat teman Jimin hilang atau apa pun itu. Namjoon tidak mengerti.

"Baik. Sekarang, apa namanya? Atau siapa namanya? Aku akan meminta para penjaga mencarinya." Namjoon perlahan mengusap punggung kekasihnya.

" _Ladies_ , aku tidak dapat membantu kalian kecuali kalian memberitahuku namanya." Dia berkata dengan lembut agar gadis-gadis di depannya berhenti menangis. Dia begitu frustrasi hingga untungnya dan sialnya, Yoongi dan Hoseok datang ke tempat duduk mereka. "Jin _noona_! Apakah kau lihat kami tadi? _We totally killed it, right_?" Kata Hoseok riang berharap Seokjin akan beteriak riang dan memujinya sampai dia melihat dua orang gadis menangis keras. Hoseok menatap Yoongi, Yoongi jelas tidak senang.

"Hahaha... Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" Dia bertanya dan Yoongi masih sibuk dengan menjadi tidak senang. Hoseok tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali. Dia memberikan sinyal sedih yang berbunyin, ' _please help me_ ' untuk Namjoon. Tapi, Namjon menggeleng bingung.

"Maaf, tapi aku butuh tempat dudukku." Kata Yoongi datar.

"Ya Tuhan!" Jimin tahu suara itu dan dia segera bangkit.

" _Eonnie_ , aku minta maaf aku harus pergi. Aku akan menemukan temanku sendiri. Terima kasih. Kau adalah orang yang benar-benar baik." Katanya sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal." Jimin menatap semua orang di ruangan itu kemudian membungkuk. Setelah satu lirikan terakhir untuk Yoongi, dia lari ke pintu keluar.

"Jiminnie tunggu! Kau tidak bisa pergi seperti itu!" Seru Seokjin. Tapi, Jimin telah menghilang ke kerumunan orang-orang di bawah. Semua orang menajdi bingung kecuali Min Yoongi, dia hanya memutar matanya sambil santai duduk di sofa kemudian meneguk alkoholnya.

 _Terserah_.

.  
Jimin berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Ini adalah ide yang buruk. Semuanya adalah ide yang buruk. Dia seharusnya mengabaikan Seokjin _eonnie_ , dia tidak boleh berbicara kepada teman-teman Yoongi. Ini semua mimpi buruk.

Sekarang Yoongi akan lebih membencinya. Jimin tahu Yoongi membencinya walaupun mereka bahkan tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Jimin tahu itu dari tatapan mata Yoongi setiap kali mereka bertemu. Mengapa tidak bisa dia hanya berbicara dengannya seperti yang orang normal akan akan lakukan dan menjadi temannya? Dia harusnya melakukannya. Tapi, dia takut dibenci atau diabaikan oleh Yoongi.

Jimin berlutut di suatu tempat dekat klub dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding di belakangnya. Dia mendapat tatapan aneh oleh beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang. _Who the hell cares!_ Pikirnya

"Oh Tuhan! Jeon Jungkook." Jimin bangun mulai panik lagi. Dimana Jungkook sekarang? Dia menangis lagi berpikir tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk bisa terjadi kepada temannya. Dia harus kembali ke klub. ya, dia akan pergi ke sana lagi. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dia harus menemukan Jungkook.

" _Eonnie_? Mengapa kau menangis?" Jimin berhenti terisak saat dia mendengar suara Jungkook. Dia mendongak dan menemukan Jungkook merunduk di depannya.

"Jungkook! Oh Tuhan. Aku menemukanmuu!" Jimin menjerit dan bergegas memeluknya.

" _Ew, no_. Aku menemukanmuu." Kata Jungkook kesal tapi dia balas memeluk Jimin.

"Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang terjadi padaku... Jungkook, aku sangat takut bahwa aku akan kehilangan kau selamanya." Dia memeluk Jungkook lagi.

"Ya. Ya aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa kau khawatir setengah mati." Jungkook mengejek.

"Serius. Jungkook, kau perlu lebih sopan kepadaku. Aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu!" Protes Jimin. "Sekarang, katakan padaku apa kau baik-baik saja?" Nada suaranya melunak.

" _Stop_. Aku melihatmu dengan Seokjin di kursi VVIP. Kau tidak dapat menipuku." Jungkook berkata ketus kemudian dia melepaskan dirin dari pelukan Jimin.

"Apa... oh..." Jimin menatap kakinya. Ya, Jimin memang keterlaluan tadi.

"Sekarang, kau tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa? Aku akan pulang." Jungkook mendengus sambil berjalan pergi.

"Tidak Jungkook. Aku serius. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu." Jimin mengikuti Jungkook.

"Hem, ceritakan semuanya kalau begitu," kata Jungkook sambil meletakkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Eum Itu... Arrgghh! Kau tidak akan percaya betapa bodohnya aku." Jimin menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Kau memang bodoh. Aku tahu itu, apa yang baru dari itu?"Jungkook mengejek lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, ampunilah anak ini!" Jimin menggeleng. Jungkook hanya tertawa.

"Pokoknya aku melihatmu dengan seorang pria yang aneh di sana!" Tambah Jimin.

"Uh? Apa? Tidak, aku tidak bertemu dengan siapa pun di sana. Bagaimana aku tahu seseorang di klub itu? Aku bahkan tidak akan berada di sana jika kau tidak menyeretku ke sana." Kata Jungkook dalam satu tarikan napas. Kemudian dia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas panjang.

"Aku kehilanganmu makanya aku mencarimu. Aku melihatmu di kursi VVIP kemudian berjalan keluar klub karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di sana. Aku pergi untuk membeli es krim. Kau sudah berjanji kau akan membelikan aku es krim. _Fin_." Dia berkata lagi. Jimin melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Rasanya seperti Jungkook sedang berbohong padanya. Ini hanya terjadi pada teman terbaikmu… kau akan menangkap sebuah kebohongan dari tatapan temanmu. Tapi, Jimin membiarkannya karena alibi Jungkook itu terlalu kuat dank arena dia merasa bersalah pada Jungkook.

"Baiklah." Jawab Jimin.

" _Now, you will you stop beating around the bush, please? I need to know what happened. C'mon spill the beans!"_ Jungkook menatap Jimin cuiga.

"Eum, _eonnie_ , ingin memberitahumu segalanya tapi sekarang... _Eonnie_ tidak bisa pulang. Bibiku akan marah..." Jimin sengaja menggantung kata-katanya dan membuat ekpresi sedih.

"Oh tidak _. Don't go there_!" Teriak Jungkook.

"TIDAK! _Please_ Jungkook. Bolehkan aku menginap malam ini, _please_! Katakan saja pada bibiku dan ibumu bahwa aku membantumu belajar tes masuk perguruan tinggi, oke?" Jimin cemberut sambil memegang tangan Jungkook.

" _Things I do for you Park Jimin_. Ya ampun." Jungkook mendesah.

"Oh, aku tahu kau mencintaiku, _cutie_." Jimin memeluk Jungkook lagi.

" _Ew, no. Fuck off_. Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu." Jungkook mencoba untuk membebaskan dirinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" Jimin mencium pipi Jungkook. Mereka berdua terus berbincang dan menggila saat mereka berjalan pulang.

.

Kembali di klub, di mana Namjoon masih berusaha untuk membuat Seokjin tenang. Hoseok benar-benar menikmati pemandangan di depannya, saat Namjoon sedang stres dan Yoongi, menjadi Yoongi yang biasanya, dia hanya bermain dengan ponselnya. Yoongi bergerak sedikit dari tempat duduknya untuk meraih botol bir baru. Kemudian, kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menuangkan satu gelas lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Saat Yoongi berjalan ke tempat duduknya dia melihat sesuatu, sebuah dompet yang jelas bukan milik Jin karena waranya bukan merah muda. Dompet itu berwarna biru langit dengan karakter kartun kekanak-kanakan yang dia tidak tahu. Yoongi membukanya dan melihat nya foto di dalamnya di samping kartu identitas pemilik dompet. Dia mendesah keras. Kartu identitas yang dilihatnya adalah gambar seorang gadis muda dengan senyum malu-malu yang dia kenal terlalu baik.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian dengan santai meletakkan dompet itu di saku _hoodie_ hitamnya. _What a clumsy girl you are, Park Jimin._

Yoongi bertanya-tanya bagaimana gadis itu bisa pulang tanpa uang atau mungkin dia sedang menangis di luar mencari dompetnya. Terserah. Dia tidak peduli. Dia sudah cukup baik untuk tidak membuang dompet itu. Tapi, dia juga tidak akan benar-benar berbicara dengan gadis itu dan mengembalikan dompetnya. Tidak, Yoongi tidak akan pernah berbicara dengannya. Dia akan melupakan dompet sialan ini dan menikmati sisa malam. Dia akan memikirkannya nanti.

Yoongi bersandar ke sofa hitam di sebelahnya dan perlahan-lahan menutup matanya. Ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya. Dia menerima beberapa telepon dari ibunya yang memintanya pulang ke rumah. Dia tidak sadar dia sudah tinggal di Seoul selama tiga musim gugur, tiga tahun. Dia merindukan Daegu: kampung halamannya, ibunya, kamarnya dan segala sesuatu. Tapi, dia tidak bisa kembali. Tidak sekarang. Dia perlu waktu. Ayahnya perlu lihat dia berhasil.

Yoongi sangat lelah akan semuanya. Dia baru saja akan tertidur saat seseorang memanggilnya.

" _Hyung-nim_ _, you killed it_! Wow!" Dia mendengar seseorang berteriak.

" _Get lost_ , Kim Taehyung. Aku sedang tidak _mood_." Yoongi berkata tanpa membuka matanya.

"Yah, _hyung_! Kau menyebalkan. Aku sangat bangga padamu tahu!" Taehyung berkata dan duduk di samping Yoongi.

" _Suck_ _it for yourself_. Aku tidak melihatmu menonton. Pembohong." Kata Yoongi dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya, mata masih tertutup.

"Hahaha. _Hyung_ , aku menyaksikan pertunjukannya! Aku tidak menonton seluruh pertunjukannya tetapi aku melihatmu." Taehyung membela diri. Taehyung hanya merengek ketika melihat Yoongi bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. _Right_. Yoongi selalu seperti ini.

"Hahaha, _that m_ _ust be suck to be you_ , Tae." Hoseok bergabung dengan percakapan mereka.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Jangan begitu. Kau harus jadi pelindungku. Kau mencintaiku!" Taehyung merengek lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku melihatmu dari panggung, Taehyung," Jawab Hoseok dengan sebuah senyuman.

" _See_? Yoongi _hyung_! Aku menontonnya." Kata Taehyung pada Yoongi. Tapi, tetap tidak ada respon.

"...Dengan seorang gadis yang matanya besar seperti boneka dan lucu seperti kelinci. Siapa gadis itu, Tae? Aku menyukainya." Hoseok menambahkan sambil mengedipkan matanya ke Taehyung.

"Hah! _Now, we're talking_." Yoongi berkata penuh semangat ketika dia akhirnya mendengar sesuatu yang cukup menarik baginya untuk membuka matanya. Taehyung tidak dapat berkata-kata dan Hoseok tahu dia tepat sasaran.

"Gadis apa?" Seokjin menyela mereka semua dan Namjoon hanya bisa tertawa.

"Hahaha. Aku ingin tahu nomor teleponnya, _please_." Hoseok menggoda Taehyung lebih lagi.

" _That's none_ _of your business_ , _Hyung_." Semua orang melihat nada suara Taehyung berubah. Taehyung tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Whoah! _Having a serious relationship here_ , Taehyungie?" Hoseok tertawa sedikit terlalu keras.

"Seolah-olah dia memiliki hubungan apa pun." Kata Yoongi mengejek dan tertawa untuk sementara waktu.

"Tidak, aku serius. Tidak ada yang bisa mendapatkan dia." Taehyung berkata tegas.

"Oke, Tae. Kami mengerti. Sekarang beritahu kami siapa dia." Perlahan Seokjin berbicara.

"Dia seseorang adik kelas dari SMA kita, _noona_. Dia lulus tahun depan. Dia berencana untuk masuk jurusan musik di Kyunghee seperti kita." Taehyung tersenyum.

"Ahh! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Apakah dia lucu? Aku benar-benar suka anak-anak yang lucu, kau tahu," Seokjin menjerit.

"Ya, dia manis sekali. Tapi, aku pikir ini belum saatnya untuk memperkenalkan dia ke temanku." Taehyung tersenyum lagi, kali ini pahit. Namjoon dan Yoongi saling memandang, mereka berdua terkejut.

"Kau yakin kau sedang serius di sini?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Ya, Tae. Aku agak penasaran apa yang kau cari dalam hubungan serius? Maksudku, kau tahu, _they suck_." Namjoon tertawa keras.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu kita tidak serius. Oke, Namjoonie. Aku mengerti." Seokjin mengeluh kesal.

"Apa? Tidak Itu bukan apa yang aku maksud, _princess_. Tentu saja, aku serius." Namjoon mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak serius. Aku juga tidak serius. Jadi, ya tidak masalah." Kata Seokjin mengejek.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Aku hanya bercanda, oke?" Namjoon mencoba menenangkan Seokjin sedikit.

"Ya. Seluruh keberadaanku juga lelucon." jawab Seokjin lagi.

"Tidak seperti itu, Jinnie. Dengar..." Namjoon berhenti ketika dia melihat Seokjin menangis.

"Astaga. Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku." Namjoon menariknya ke pelukan.

Semua orang tiba-tiba terdiam. Yoongi hanya memutar matanya malas sementara, Taehyung dan Hoseok berusaha untuk tidak menertawakan Namjoon.

Yoongi mendesis. Tiba-tiba dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan berkencan dengan seseorang di masa depan. Dia benci menjalanin hubungan roamantis. Mungkin dia akan hidup sendiri selamanya.

Seokjin terus mengeluh sambil menangis dan dengan itu, Namjoon dan yang lainnya tahu malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

a/n: Project baru. GS. Hahaha. _

Ada yang minat? As always, sorry for typo. Makasih udah baca ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A Talk

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , bangun! Kau janji akan pergi ke studio bersama-sama." Yoongi terbangun akan sebuah suara rengekan menjengkelkan dari Kim Taehyung yang, sudah 20 berusia tahun.

"Demi Tuhan, Taehyung. Kau bilang kau punya seorang gadis yang sedang kau incar, pergi dan ganggu dia. Aku perlu tidur." Yoongi mengeluh tanpa bergerak.

"Hei, _hyung_! Ini adalah Sabtu pagi di mana semua orang di dunia berencana untuk _nongkrong_ di suatu tempat! _C'mon! Rise and shine_!" Taehyung mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi sekali lagi. Dia sudah berada di apartemen Yoongi. Dia tahu _password_ apartermen Yoongi dan berencana untuk mengejutkan Yoongi tetapi semuanya gagal karena Yoongi juga mengunci kamarnya.

"Tapi, _it's fucking 4AM now_. Bahkan matahari belum terbit. Kebanyakan orang normal masih tidur di jam empat pagi, jika kau tidak tahu itu." Teriak Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menyanyi untuk lagu barumu. Itu adalah sebuah peringatan. Aku tidak main-main." Taehyung mencoba mengancamnya. Tapi, dia tidak mendapat respon dari _hyung_ -nya. Tipikal Min Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ aku-" Taehyung baru saja akan berbicara lagi ketika dia mendengar pintu dibuka dan dia disambut oleh Yoongi yang jengkel.

"Hai, _hyung_. Selamat pagi." Taehyung polos tersenyum.

"Aku akan mandi dulu. Jangan sentuh apa pun atau aku akan melemparmu keluar jendela." Yoongi memperingatkan kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandinya.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan berbaring di tempat tidur Yoongi. Kemudian dia bermain dengan ponsel Yoongi yang dia juga tahu _password_ -nya.

Yoongi dan Taehyung adalah sepupu. Mereka tumbuh bersama di Daegu, sebelum akhirnya berakhir berada di sini, di kota besar, Seoul. Mereka sepupu tapi mereka jarang bertemu untuk waktu yang cukup lama dulu, namun, ketika mereka berdua tumbuh besar dan entah bagaimana tinggal di Seoul, mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

Taehyung meletakkan ponsel Yoongi kembali tempatnya. Dia bosan. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan di apartemen sepupunya. _Well_ , Yoongi juga bukan orang yang menyenangkan.

Hari ini Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidak bermain ' _play-pretend'_ dengan _fangirl_ Yoongi dan membalas pesan mereka kepada Yoongi. Dia juga mendapat banyak _fangirl_ yang menunggu jawabannya. Entahlah, dia sedang bosan berpura-pura menjadi Yoongi.

 _Mari kita lupakan gadis-gadis itu untuk hari ini_. Taehyung bergerak ke laci di sebelah tempat tidur Yoongi dan berpikir apakah dia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di sana.

Dia sangat bosan.

.

Yoongi berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan menemukan Taehyung sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan dompet Jimin di tangannya. Yoongi tidak terkejut sama sekali. Dia Kim Taehyung. Apa yang kau harapkan dari Kim Taehyung?

"Taruh kembali, Taehyung." Yoongi hanya berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya dan mengabaikannya.

" _Hyung_! Kenapa dompet ini ada padamu?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

Yoongi tetap diam.

"Oh _Hyung_!" Taehyung tiba-tiba berteriak.

Bagus sekali. Kim Taehyung dan asumsi bodohnya. Bagus sekali.

"Apa? Kau berpikir dia menghabiskan malam di sini dan meninggalkannya?" Kata Yoongi sambil berjalan keluar dari _walking closet_ -nya dan memukul punggung Taehyung.

"Aww, _hyung_!" Taehyung mengeluh.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang dia menghabiskan malam di sini." Katanya lagi sambil mengusap punggungnya. Yoongi hanya melemparkan tatapan kemudian memeriksa di telepon.

"Aku berpikir kau menemukannya di suatu tempat atau, maksudku-apakah kau pernah membaca catatan di sini, _hyung_?" Taehyung menunjukkan Yoongi beberapa catatan yang tertulis di beberapa kertas warna pastel yang lucu.

"Apa pentingnya?" Yoongi memandang Taehyung kemudian mengambil catatan itu dari tangan Taehyung. Tepat setelah dia membacanya dia tertawa mengejek.

"Ini adalah jadwalku." Yoongi mendesah.

"Tepat sekali." Taehyung terkekeh tanpa alasan.

"Jangan tertawa. Ini tidak lucu sama sekali." Yoongi mengambil dompet Jimin dari Taehyung. Dia mamasukan catatan itu ke dalam dompet. Itu mungkin alasan mengapa Yoongi tiba-tiba menemukan dompet Jimin. Ini mungkin takdir, sehingga dia akan tahu bahwa gadis menyeramkan itu punya jadwalnya untuk selama seminggu penuh. Bahkan Yoongi tidak ingat jadwalnya sendiri.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Ini lucu. Aku yakin dia pasti menulis ini sendiri setelah menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu mengintaimu." Taehyung tersenyum.

"Katakan padaku bagian mana yang lucu dari menguntit seseorang terlalu sering? Dia bahkan menulis jadwal ketika aku mengunjungi studioku selama hari kerja dan akhir pekan." Yoongi menggeleng.

"Tunggu, apa? Bahkan kau sendiri tidak akan tahu. Biarkan aku melihatnya lagi." Kata Taehyung.

" _Damn_. Kau benar. Aku tidak pernah tahu jadwalku sendiri. Tangkap!" Yoongi melemparkan dompet Jimin kembali ke Taehyung.

"Wow. Ini benar-benar bermanfaat, _hyung_! Lihatlah sisi terangnya, kau akhirnya berhasil mengetahui jadwalmu sendiri sekarang." Kata Taehyung sambil membalik kertas-kertas pastel itu dengan kagum.

"Oh, diamlah. Kau ikut atau tidak? Aku akan ke studio." Kata Yoongi sambil menyambar dompet Jimin dan memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya.

"Tentu saja, aku ikut. Untuk apa dibawa?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Untuk memberikannya kepada pemiliknya dan mendapatkan beberapa penjelasan, aku kira. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu dia hari ini." Kata Yoongi.

"Penjelasan? Aku pikir semuanya sudah jelas. Dia jatuh cinta padamu." Taehyung mengedipkan matanya.

"Setahuku tidak ada yang bisa jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah kau ajak bicara." Yoongi benar-benar lelah akan percakapan semacam ini.

"Yah _hyung_ , apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta? Cinta adalah cinta tak peduli betapa gilanya." _There_ , Taehyung sudah memulainya.

"Nah, sebagai seseorang yang tidak tahu banyak tentang cinta, aku akan menyebutnya penyakit bukan cinta." Yoongi mengangkat bahunya.

Taehyung sudah siap dengan argumen lain tapi Yoongi melemparkannya kunci mobilnya dan berkata "Diam. Kau yang bawa."

"Kalau dipkir-pikir, aku pikir aku tidak akan menemukan catatan itu jika kau tidak datang menggangguku." Kata Yoongi tiba-tiba

"Kalau begitu, berterima kasihlah padaku, _hyung_. Kau yang bawa." Taehyung protes yang diabaikan oleh Yoongi.

.

Jimin dan Jungkook berjalan di sepanjang gang seperti orang gila Sabtu pagi ini.

"Sialan kau, Park Jimin untuk membuat Sabtu damaiku sengsara. Aku benci kau!" Gerutu Jungkook.

"Jungkook. Aku takut jika aku benar-benar meninggalkannya di klub? Mungkin, di atas meja VVIP... _NO_! Aku akan bunuh diri." Jimin meneriakan teriakan yang menakutkan.

"ASTAGA! Tenang. Aku lelah berurusan dengan obsesimu akan Yoongi." Jungkook berteriak marah.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Yoongi menemukannya kemudian dia melihat catatan-catatan yang aku buat dan...dan dia akan lebih membenciku..." Jimin merengek.

"Ugh. Dasar bodoh! Apa alasan bodoh apa yang membuatmu meninggalkan dompetmu? Kau tidak bisa ikut ujian akhir tanpa kartu mahasiswamu! Kau harusnya khawatir tentang hal itu bukannya delusi tentang Yoongi menemukan itu atau apa pun!" Jungkook mengangkat suaranya. Dia benar-benar lelah akan semua ini.

"Aku sedang menulis jadwal baru Yoongi saat itu! Dia bilang bahwa dia akan menjadi tamu reguler selama satu bulan di klub itu." Jelas Jimin.

"Apa? Di depan Seokjin _eonnie_ yang menakutkan? _I'm so done of you_!" Jungkook menepuk keningnya sendiri sambil berteriak frustrasi. _Adakah orang yang lebih bodoh dari Park Jimin?_

"Itu bukan salahku, aku terlahir bodoh." Jimin hamper menangis.

Jungkook melunakan wajahnya sedikit. Jika dia jadi Jimin, dia akan panik seperti ini juga. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan setengah dari hal gila yang Jimin lakukan untuk Yoongi.

" _Eonnie-ah_ , tenang. Kita semua tahu Yoongi adalah orang yang paling bebal dan tidak peduli akan orang lain di dunia ini. Dia tidak akan mungkin menemukannya. Kau sudah memiliki nasib yang sangat buruk dengan dikenal Yoongi. Jadi, dia, menemukan itu, adalah sebuah bencana." Jungkook memeluk Jimin.

"Ah, kau benar! Aku harusnya bersyukur jika dia menemukannya, hahaha, itu berarti aku akan punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan dia dengan benar... hahaha, tidak mungkin." Jimin mengangguk.

"Ya, tersenyumlah, _eonnie_." Jungkook tersenyum.

"Bantu aku menemukannya, oke?" Jimin memohon.

"Iya! Itu pasti di klub itu!" Jungkook tiba-tiba mendapat ide.

"Oke sudah diputuskan. Tujuan berikutnya, klub!" Jimin mengangkat tangan kanannya ke langit kemudian, mereka berdua tertawa dan pergi ke halte bus.

Jimin memang sedikit ceoboh. Bukan-bukan. Jimin memang sangat ceroboh tapi, Jungkook sangat menyayangi Jimin. Jadi, kapan pun Jimin butuh bantuannya, Jungkook pasti akan membantunya.

.

Jadi, mereka berdua sekarang di sebuah kafe di dekat studio Yoongi. Yoongi itu sedang minum Americano dingin dan menikmati _muffin_ tanpa gula. Setelah selesai bekerja di studio, dia biasanya mengunjungi kafe ini dan beristirahat di sana.

"OH! Jungkook lihat! Dia mengenakan kaos biru! Wow. 12 November, tidak pakai kaos hitam seperti biasanya." Jimin tertawa saat menulis hal-hal di jurnal yang dia buat khusus untuk menuliskan semua hal tentang Yoongi.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu dan kau menipu aku sekali lagi." Jungkook berdecih. Seharusnya dia tidak percaya Park Jimin.

" _Please_ , Jungkook. Kita sudah meminta manajer klub untuk mencarinya. Tidak ada masalah. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu kabarnya." Jimin menjelaskan dengan senyum. Jungkook hanya mengumpat perlahan. Dia membatalkan dua kencan untuk ini. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Jimin.

"Kau sangat jahat." Dia merengek.

"Apa? Jungkook, _ssshh_. Dia akan mendengar kita. Makan es krimmu." Jimin tersenyum kecil pada Jungkook.

"Seolah-olah dia tidak kenal kau sama sekali." Jungkook berdecih dan makan sesendok es krimnya. Jimin mengabaikannya dan memilih mengambil gambar Yoongi .

"Kau tahu apa, _eonnie_? Aku sudah memikirkan ini... Yoongi tidak benar-benar kenal kau, kan? Mungkin dia kenal kau sebagai seseorang yang selalu menguntit dia. Tapi, bagaimana jika kau yang berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu dia berkenalan secara formal dan normal?" Jungkook menatap es krimnya sambil berpikir.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Jimin menjawab dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak bisa hidup seperti ini selamanya," Jungkook menatap Jimin tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan. Aku akan berhenti jika Yoongi menemukan seorang yang dia benar-benar suka. "

"Kemudian, setelah kau berhenti?" Tanya Jungkook. Jimin hanya menatap Jungkook kosong.

"Lihat? Bicara saja dengannya. Dia tidak akan pernah membuat langkah pertama atau apa pun. Dia tidak tahu kau ada." Jungkook mendesah. Jimin terlihat akan menangis senbentar lagi.

"Tapi, aku jelek, tidak berbakat, bodoh dan miskin. Dia tidak akan menyukaiku." Jimin menarik napas sedih.

"Tapi, kau tidak akan pernah tahu sampai kau melakukannya." Jungkook hampir berteriak. Itu embuat Jimin diam sepenuhnya. Mereka diam selama 5 menit, satu-satunya suara yang bisa didengar di sekitar mereka adalah suara klik dari kamera ponsel Jimin.

"Oh. Dia datang. Ah, kita harusnya tidak pilih kursi ini. Dia akan berjalan keluar kafe melewati kita." Jimin panik.

"Apa yang harus dilakukan? Kita tidak bisa tiba-tiba bergerak. Itu akan lebih buruk." Jungkook juga panik.

"Mari kita duduk dan bertindak seperti tidak ada yang terjadi." Kata Jimin.

"Ah iya. Kita harus pergi keluar kafe tepat setelah dia keluar." Tambah Jungkook. Jimin hanya mengangguk.

Yoongi berjalan melewati mereka. Jimin kemudian mengirimkan sinyal pada Jungkook untuk mengikutinya tapi bukannya melakukan hal yang sudah mereka rencanakan, Jungkook menyeringai dan dia mendorong Jimin ke Yoongi.

Jimin jatuh ke tanah di depan Yoongi. Jimin baru saja akan mengutuk pada dirinya tapi dia bisa melakukannya nanti. Sekarang-oh Tuhan.

"Ahh, _eonnie_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook memasang wajah cemas palsu. Jimin mengirim beberapa sinyal pembunuh pada Jungkook. Dia kemudian mendongak untuk melihat Yoongi yang menatapnya kesal.

"Oh! Aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku." Jimin dengan cepat bangkit dan membungkuk. Yoongi menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar tapi Jimin kenal ekspresi itu dengan baik sehingga Yoongi sangat siap untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kata yang buruk atau yang lain.

"Tsk. Park Jimin. Aku sedang mencarimu." Yoongi menyeringai membuat Jimin kaget. Jimin begitu tercengang. Apakah Min Yoongi tadi memanggil namanya? Atau dia sedang berhalusinasi?

"Bagaimana... kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Jimin tapi Yoongi hanya memutar matanya.

"Ka-Kau... Kau mencariku? Mencariku? Kau?" Jimin bertanya dengan tergagap.

"Ya, dan aku tahu kau akan datang ke sini hari ini juga." Yoongi mencibir. Jimin hanya menatap Yoongi kagum. Dia bahkan tidak akan berani untuk bermimpi tentang ini. Dia berbicara dengan Yoongi!

"Serius, berhenti menatapku. Apakah kau tidak berpikir bahwa kau terlalu _frontal_?" Kata Yoongi mengejek. Tapi, Jimin terus menatapnya. Yoongi hanya mendesah kesal.

"Dengar, aku perlu bicara denganmu, tapi tidak di sini." Yoongi meraih tangannya dan berjalan keluar kafe.

Jimin masih sibuk dengan mimpinya. Sampai Yoongi memegang tangannya dan menyeretnya pergi. Jimin berteriak. Dia meletakkan tangannya yang lain di mulutnya kemudian mencubit pipinya sendiri. Kulitnya terasa terbakar karena disentuh oleh Yoongi. _MIN YOONGI IS HOLDING MY HAND_. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi dia punya perasaan bahwa itu pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik sama sekali. Jimin melirik ke Jungkook, yang tersenyum lebar seolah-olah dia memenangkan lotre, sebelum dia dan Yoongi meninggalkan kafe.

.

Jimin dibawa ke tempat parkir oleh Yoongi. Dia sekarang qdq di depan mobilnya. Yoongi sudah melepaskan tangannya sejak mereka meninggalkan kafe. Dia masih tidak tahu apa yang akan Yoongi bicarakan tapi, dia tidak peduli. Dia dengan Yoongi.

Mereka sekarang di depan sebuah Audi A7 hitam milik Yoongi yang mereka berdua tahu betul. Dia sekali lagi terjebak dalam permainan saling menatap tapi sekarang dengan mobil Yoongi. Dia membayangkan berada di dalamnya bersama Yoongi, dia biasanya melihat mobil ini sehari-hari. Dia masih membayangkan, dia bahkan membayangkan memiliki mobil ini, tentu saja dengan Yoongi, sebagai mobil pernikahannya. Sampai Yoongi sekali lagi menarik tanganya.

"Masuklah." Yoongi membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Tapi... tapi Yoongi- _ssi_ kau..." Jimin terbata-bata.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk, oke." Yoongi hampir menutup pintu mobilnya sebelum Jimin berteriak.

"Ah tidak! Tidak! Jangan ditutup! Aku ingin masuk!" Jimin berseru kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Yoongi hampir tertawa. Jimin, jujur, sangat manis jika Jimin bukan penguntit yang menyeramkan. Yoongi hampir tertawa. Hampir. Yoongi menutup pintunya setelah Jimin masuk kemudian juga masuk dari sisi lain.

Ketika Yoongi masuk di dalam dia disambut oleh pemandangan: Jimin menatap semua yang ada di dalam mobilnya dengan mata berbinar. Dia bahkan mengeluarkan kata 'wow' setiap kali dia menyentuh sesuatu. Dia terlalu terpikat akan mobil Yoongi untuk melihat Yoongi yang menatapnya kesal. Yoongi pura-pura batuk kemudian Jimin dengan cepat menatapnya dengan seringaian bodoh.

"Maafkan aku, Yoongi- _ssi_. Aku belum pernah melihat mobil seperti ini sebelumnya." Jimin terkikik. Kemudian, Jimin mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci. Dia menjadi panik.

"Err... Yoongi- _ssi_ kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?" Jimin bertanya hati-hati.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Yoongi menjawa Jimin asal kemudian melepas syalnya.

"Tidak... Ini hanya sedikit menakutkan..." Jimin tersenyum cangung.

Yoongi mendesah kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari laci mobilnya. Semua yang Jimin lakukan hanya mengagumi jari-jari indah Yoongi. Oh. Tiba-tiba Jimin memerah. Dia membayangkan berbagai macam hal akan jari Yoongi.

Yoongi kemudian mengambil sebuah dompet dari laci mobilnya dan Jimin menjerit. Keras. Terlalu keras sampai Yoongi mengernyit tidak suka.

"Apa? Aku belum melakukan apa pun." Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu milikku..." Kata Jimin perlahan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Mengapa Yoongi memiliki dompet Pororonya? Yoongi melontarkan senyum yang benar-benar menakutkan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia membuka dompet itu untuk mengambil beberapa catatan. Jimin menjerit lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

" _Stop. Fucking. Screaming_." Yoongi memutar matanya malas.

"Maafkan aku." Jimin berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangannya, tapi dia tidak bisa karena tangannya terlalu kecil.

"Baik. Sekarang aku ingin mendengar klarifikasi tentang hal ini." Yoongi melempar catatan itu ke pangkuan Jimin.

"Bagaimana... Bagaimana...Mengapa... dompetku... catatanku..." Jimin menatap Yoongi takut.

"Kau menjatuhkannya kemarin." Yoongi hanya menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya dan menjawab beberapa pesan.

"Oh..." Jimin bergedik takut. Wow. Akhirnya hari ini telah datang. Salah satu dari beberapa khayalan gila yang dia buat di dalam pikirannya menjadi kenyataan! Dia harus segera menemukan alasan. Dia melirik dompetnya dengan cemas.

"Ya, aku benar-benar menyesal Yoongi- _ssi_. Terima kasih banyak sudah menemukannya." Jimin mengambil dompetnya dan tersenyum kaku.

"Tidak secepat itu, Park Jimin. Aku perlu penjelasanmu terlebih dahulu." Yoongi menghentikannya dengan merebut kembali dompet itu dari tangannya. Jimin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menautkan jari-jarinya sendiri.

"Katakan saja kenapa kau punya jadwalkku _and we're good to go_." Kata Yoongi dengan wajah datar ikoniknya.

"Hah. Kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Jimin.

"Berhenti berbelit-belit. Aku pantas mendapatkan sebuah penjelasan. Aku sudah mencoba menjadi orang baik." Yoongi mulai menggeram.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Jimin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan," Yoongi hampir memutar matanya.

"Aku... aku penggemarmu, hanya itu alasannya." Jimin masih tetap menunduk.

"Penggemar?" Yoongi mengangkat alisnya.

"Iya. Aku sangat menyukaimu, itu juga alasanya." Jimin tersenyum. Yoongi tertawa. Sekali lagi, ini akan menjadi sangat manis jika Jimin bukan penguntit yang menyeramkan.

"Kau bisa mengatakan kau suka aku dengan mudahnya. Wow." Yoongi bertepuk tangan.

"Tapi itu alasan sebenarnya..." Jimin menggigit bibirnya, masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku tertawa seperti ini. Ini hari baik." Yoongi tertawa.

"Hahahaha." Jimin bergabung Yoongi dan tertawa canggung.

"Tapi, dengar, Park Jimin. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu melakukan hal ini lagi." Yoongi berkata tegas dengan ekspresi datar yang menakutkan. Jimin, kemudian mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Silakan," Yoongi kemudian menambahkan. Dia memberi Jimin dompetnya. Jimin hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedih dan kecewa. _Dia pasti mengira aku akan membawanya ke suatu tempat_ , Yoongi berpikir.

Jimin membuka pintu mobil Yoongi perlahan dan meraihdompetnya. Dia melirik Yoongi untuk terakhir kalinya kemudian keluar dari mobil. Dia menutup pintu dan Yoongi segera melaju pergi, meninggalkan Jimin sendirian.

.

Jungkook membelai punggung Jimin lagi kemudian lebih banyak kata-kata manis padanya. Jungkook sangat kecewa. Dia tadinya sangat bersemangat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata…

" _Eonnie_ , lihat sisi terangnya. Dia tidak benar-benar membencimu! Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan kata-kata kasar atau memakimu. Wow, jika aku jadi dia aku pasti sudah memintamu untuk _fuck off_. Jangan menangis, _please_." Nah, rupanya itu tidak manis.

" _I know right_?! Aku harusnya senang dia tidak membenciku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku hanya ingin menangis." Jimin terisak-isak.

"Sekarang pulang. Mandi, yang lama, dengan air hangat. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Jungkook menepuk bahu Jimin. Jimin memandang Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan dia memberinya pelukan hangat.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook. Aku pasti tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar tanpamu." Jimin memeluk Jungkook erat.

"Hahaha. Sekarang kau sadar. Tidak masalah. Pikirkan tentang ujian akhir yang sudah dekat. Itu akan membuatmu lupa tetang dia untuk sementara waktu." Jungkook tersenyum pahit. Sudah berapa kali Jimin menangis karena Yoongi?

"Aku pasti akan begitu! Terima kasih!" Jimin mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

"Katakan pada _ahjumoni_ , makan malam yang luar biasa, seperti biasanya." Tambah Jimin.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum. Bagaimana Park Jimin membuat sebuah makan malam menjadi luar biasa? Berbicara dengan Jimin kadang-kadang memang agak sulit. Tapi, sekali lagi, Jimin memang punya pikiran yang berputar-putar. Jadi tidak apa-apa. Jungkook menyaksikan Jimin berjalan ke rumah bibinya sambil melambaikan tangan. Lalu dia bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Dia buru-buru meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo?" Jawab seorang pria. Jungkook ketakutan saat suara itu terdengar terlalu datar.

"Ah, halo Taehyung! Aku minta maaf bahwa aku tidak bisa datang hari ini." Suara Jungkook begitu tegang.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Kookie_. Kita selalu punya besok." Jungkook lega saat Taehyung tidak terdengar marah sama sekali.

"Oh ya? Aku pikir kau sudah menonton _film_ -nya dengan orang lain." Jungkook berbisik.

"Siapa? Aku ingin menonton film itu karena kau." Jungkook tersenyum. Ah. Itu manis.

"Lalu, dari mana saja kau? Kau tidak menjawab pesanku." Jungkook cemberut.

"Aku pergi ke tempat sepupuku untuk makan." Taehyung tertawa dan Jungkook memekik sedikit. Tawanya terlalu manis.

"Oh..." Jungkook hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan yang sebenarnya tidak bisa Taehyung lihat.

"Tapi kau, dari mana saja kau? Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku." Jungkook tertawa sedikit, dia benar-benar bisa membayangkan bagaimana Taehyung cemberut.

"Aku akan memberitahumu semuanya tentang hal itu besok. Kau perlu tahu sesuatu." Jungkook tersenyum, senyumnya begitu berarti.

Seteah ini, Jimin pasti akan berterima kasih padanya.

.

.

.

a/n: Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa~~ Chapter dua

Laptop saya udah sembuh! Yuhuuu~~ ^^

Makasih sudah baca. Sorry for typo ya.

Special thanks buat yang udah review di chapter satu dan ngasih semangat buat lanjutin kkkk~

Kasper-nim, JiminVivi, Diana, Yoongiena, Hanami96, AzaleARMY957, Zyan Chim-Chim, nabits0613, Jchimchimo, ichikameyora, avis alfi, IoriNara, esazame, sxgachim, Primadonagirl, minsabiru, minimin dan Yuzuki Chaeri

Muachhhh~~~ ^0^


	3. Chapter 3

" _If you don't receive love from the ones who are meant to love you, you will never stop looking for it."_

Robert Goolrick - The End of the World as We Know It: Scenes from a Life

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Leisurely and Carefree Ignorance

.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak hari dimana Jimin berbicara dengan Yoongi. Jimin tiba-tiba sadar menguntit seseorang bukan hal yang baik untuk dilakukan dan memutuskan untuk benar-benar berhenti mengikuti Yoongi.

Sekarang hari ketiga. Dia tampak tak bernyawa dan putus asa. Semua yang dia lakukan hanyalah belajar tetang ekonomi yang dia tidak akan pernah mengerti dan itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

Jimin merindukan Yoongi. Dia rindu mengambil gambar Yoongi dan melihat Yoongi melakukan aktifitasnya. Tapi, Yoongi melarangnya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau Yoongi melarangnya.

Jimin menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan berbagai macam pikiran. Tiba-tiba hidupnya terasa kosong. Tiba-tiba hari-harinya terasa berlangsung lebih lama. Biasanya waktu akan terasa begitu cepat saat dia mengikuti Yoongi.

"Jiminie?" Jimin mendengar bibinya memanggilnya. Bibinya sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ya, bibi." Jimin menjawab dengan manis.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat begitu pucat dan-dan sedih." Bibinya menatap Jimin khawatir.

Jimin merasa benar-benar buruk sekarang. Dia seharusnya tidak membuatnya bibinya sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, bibi. Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja." Dia mencoba untuk memberikan sebuah senyuman yang lebih tulus.

"Apakah kau yakin, Jimin?" Bibinya bertanya sekali lagi.

"Ya. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja." Jimin tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam." Kata bibinya sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat malam." Jimin menutup matanya.

Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Yoongi merasa senang setelah dia berhenti mengikutinya. Apa sekarang hidupnya jadi lebih tenang?

Jimin masih terus mengecek akun SNS Yoongi, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak menekan tombol 'suka' atau lainnya. Jimin hanya, tiba-tiba, menghilang. Jimin pernah berpikir satu ide gila tetang Yoongi yang akan merindukannya. Tapi, itu mustahil, _kan_?

Pikirannya kacau. Dia harus berhenti memikirkan Yoongi. Selalu seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa tidur di malam hari karena memikirkan Yoongi. Dia harus berhenti.

Dia mencoba menutup matanya lagi. Dia memeluk boneka beruangnya erat.

 _Sugabear, bantu_ noona _tidur ya_. Jimin tersenyum pada boneka beruangnya.

Iya. Jimin punya sebuah boneka yang dia beri nama, namanya Sugabear. Memang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, Jimin tidak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk sesuatu. Dia dulu memeluk ibunya selama waktu dia masih di Busan dan sekarang dia memeluk Sugabear.

"Sssstt." Jimin mendengar sesuatu. Dia menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya dan mengernyit bingung.

"Ssstttt! Yah Park Jimin!" Dia kaget. Itu jelas suara Jungkook. Jimin mengintip untuk melihat Jungkook, dia berdandan rapi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di saat seperti ini di luar?" Jimin membuka jendela kamarnya agar Jungkook bisa masuk ke dalam.

" _Eonnie_ , aku merindukanmu." Jungkook masuk ke dalam dan memeluknya.

"Jangan terlalu dramatis. Kita bertetangga." Jimin berkata tapi tetap memeluk punggung Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau memakai lipstik merah?" Jimin mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Jungkook tidak memakai lipstik merah untuk hal-hal biasa.

"Karena, kita akan pergi untuk menonton Bangtan malam ini. Yoongi sudah jadi tamu tetap. Ingat?" Jungkook menyeringai polos.

Jimin mendesah. "Aku sangat tersentuh tapi aku tidak akan ikut."

"Tapi, aku dengar mereka akan membawakan lagu baru malam ini!" Jungkook mencoba untuk memprovokasi Jimin.

"Tapi, dia membenciku Jungkook. Dia tidak ingin aku ada di sana." Jimin protes.

"Kau tahu, aku... yah, seorang gadis dari sekolahku yang bernama Hyejin, menyatakan cinta ke Yoongi pagi ini." Kata Jungkook hati-hati.

"Dia apa?" Jimin melebarkan matanya. Oh tidak.

"Dia gadis cengeng dengan bulu mata palsu yang lebat dan kepribadian palsu." Jungkook memberikan sebuah senyum mengejek.

"Apakah Yoongi..." Jimin bertanya dengan takut. Dia terlalu takut untuk bertanya tapi dia perlu tahu.

"Tidak. Tentu saja dia tidak, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan... Dia menerima dia cokelat buatan Hyejin. Aku tidak tahu banyak. Tapi orang-orang bilang dia mengundang Hyejin untuk datang ke pertunjukan malam ini." Tambah Jungkook.

"Aku... aku..." Jimin mendesah panjang. Jungkook menatpnya dengan harapan tinggi.

Satu menit…

Dua menit…

Tig-

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu!" Jimin kata dengan semangat. Dia bergegas untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Aku bawa kemeja merah yang bagus untuk dipadukan dengan rok kulitmu." Jungkook tersenyum.

Mereka berdua tersenyum gembira.

Park Jimin tidak akan bilang tidak untuk Min Yoongi.

.

Pestanya sangat menakjubkan. Bangtan benar-benar menyanyikan lagu baru. Lagunya adalah _rap_ lembut dengan gitar listrik dan beat halus. Jimin sangat menyukainya. Yoongi terlihat begitu tampan seperti biasanya. Kali ini dia mengenakan _sweater_ merah muda pucat dengan jeans hitam. Dia juga mengenakan _Converse_ putihnya. Dia terlihat sangat manis. Dia tampak seperti anak laki-laki berumur 15 tahun. Kecuali, tidak ada anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun yang akan memiliki suara seksi dan serak seperti Yoongi dan menyumpah seperti Yoongi.

Jimin mencoba yang terbaik untuk tidak terlihat oleh Yoongi, atau teman-temannya. Dia juga sangat fokus pada memerhatikan Hyejin, gadis yang Jungkook dibicarakan. Gadis itu tinggi dan cantik. Dia tampak begitu berkelas dengan tas _LV_ hitamnya. Rambutnya dicat pink dan oranye dengan warna pirang kusam sebagai warna dasarnya. Dia mengenakan sebuah gaun hitam mahal yang terlihat seperti gaun koktail. Busana _street style_ Jimin tidak ada apa-apanya disbanding dengan penampilan Hyejin.

Dia juga memiliki tubuh yang benar-benar bagus dengan payudara besar dan tubuh langsing. Dia mungkin mengoperasi wajahnya. Ah tidak, dia pasti pernah menjalani operasi kelopak mata. Terlihat jelas.

Jimin mencibir Hyejin dari kejauhan. Anak manja itu pasti memakai semua produk _makeup_ mahal yang dia punya karena _makeup_ -nya tetap sempurna bahkan setelah tersiram air dari botol minuman Yoongi.

Jimin memeriksa ponselnya untuk melihat waktu. Sudah hampir pukul satu pagi. Anak dibawah umur seperti Hyejin harusnya sudah tidur. _Tch, what brat_. Tapi, kemudian dia menyadari Jungkook juga masih ada di sana. Gadis yang sama kecilnya dan begitu menikmati waktunya di sini. Jimin sempat marah tadi. Jungkook sangat ketakutan ketika mereka pertama kali datang ke sini. Lihat dia sekarang. Dia begitu gembira.

Kembali Hyejin, dia mengibaskan rambutnya seperti dia memiliki seluruh tempat ini. _Tch! Kami tidak suka kau tahu!_

Jimin ingin mengutuk Hyejin lebih lagu tapi Jungkook memegang tangannya dan menariknya keluar kerumunan.

"Yah! Aku sedang melihat Yoongi!" Jimin protes.

"Yoongi bisa menunggu beberapa saat. Aku punya kejutan." Jungkook tersenyum. Jungkook membawa mereka ke sebuah meja. Ada seorang pria duduk di sana dan menunggu mereka. Jimin menyipitkan matanya. Dia merasa seperti dia kenal orang itu.

" _Eonnie_ , ini Taehyung. Kalian berdua seumuran." Jungkook berkata segera setelah mereka mencapai meja itu. Jungkook duduk di sebelah pria itu dan semua Jimin hanya bisa menatap mereka bingung.

"Aku Taehyung." Orang itu menjabat tangan Jimin kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku Park Jimin." Orang itu kembali tersenyum dan Jimin sangat menyukainya. Taehyung benar-benar tampan.

"Wow, Jungkook. Aku benci kau." Kata Jimin dan Taehyung hanya tertawa. Kemudian, Jimin mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook dan menarik Jungkook mendekat. "Aku lebih membencimu sekarang. Dia sangat seksi." Bisik Jimin.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku punya, eh, semacam kencan dengan seorang pria, _kan_? Dia orangnya." Kata Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kau menemukannya?" Tanya Jimin ingin tahu.

"Dia adalah senior di universitas yang aku incar. Kami bertemu ketika aku sedang mencari beberapa informasi." Jungkook tersenyum sambil menjelaskan.

"Sesederhana itu?" Jimin mencibir.

"Ya, sesederhana itu." Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

"Ah. Aku sangat berharap bahwa aku bisa punya kisah cinta yang sederhana dan lucu sepertimu." Jimin mendesah dan Jungkook tertawa pelan.

"Kami belum berkencan..." Bisik Jungkook.

"Ah... maaf." Jimin buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Kalian mengabaikanku..." Si seksi Taehyung mengganggu pembicaraan mereka. Kemudian mereka berdua hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk berbicara dengan Taehyung, Jimin pikir Taehyung benar-benar menarik. Dia bisa menjadi _oppa_ yang manis dan dalam waktu satu menit dia bisa menjadi _oppa_ yang _panas_ dengan tatapan seksi.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tampak begitu dekat. Mereka serasi. Jimin hampir merasa seperti dia mengganggu mereka tetapi mereka melakukan yang terbaik untuk tidak membuat Jimin merasa diabaikan. Jimin sangat berterimakasih akan itu.

Yoongi tidak ada di atas panggung. Yang ada hanya anggota lain dari Bangtan, namanya J-Hope. Tapi Jimin tahu nama aslinya karena Yoongi. Dia Hoseok. Jimin tidak tahu nama depannya tapi dia Hoseok. Jimin menyukainya. Dia selalu terlihat seperti dia sedang terbakar. Dia tampak begitu ramah dan lucu tapi dia bisa menjadi _rapper_ yang benar-benar _badass_ setelah dia naik ke panggung.

Namun, Jimin hanya ingin Yoongi. Dia begitu bosan sekarang. Dia memutuskan bahwa minum sedikit tidak akan menyakitinya. Jadi, dia pergi ke bar untuk memesan minuman dengan kadar alkohol terendah di dalamnya. Jimin memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jungkook dan pria panas itu waktu pribadi mereka. Dia duduk di dekat bar sendirian.

Dia meneguk minuman mahalnya kemudian menatap panggung lagi. Jimin menatap Hoseok intens sampai dia sadar bahwa Hoseok juga menatapnya. Pada awalnya Jimin berpikir bahwa dia sedang berhalusinasi tapi itu nyata. Hoseok bahkan mengedipkan matanya.

Jimin buru-buru mengubah posisi duduknya. Dia mencoba untuk melihat ke arah lain. Dia melihat pasangan yang sedang berbincang dan menghela napas.

Jimin punya satu masalah dengan Taehyung, pria itu tampak baik-baik saja membawa Jungkook yang masih di bawah umur, ke klub seperti ini. Jimin adalah orang yang sering khawatir. Jungkook sedang begitu jatuh cinta. Jimin tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya patah hati, ini adalah cinta pertamanya. Taahyung atau siapa saja harus membahagiakannya.

.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua meninggalkan acara lebih awal dari apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan karena Jimin melihat Yoongi berjalan keluar klub dengan Hyejin.

Jimin sudah meminta Jungkook untuk tinggal bersama Taehyung, tapi Jungkook menolak. Jimin hanya tidak bisa melihat 'pertunjukannya' lagi. Mereka melihat Yoongi dan gadis itu pergi ke mobil Yoongi. Mobil yang sama persis yang Jimin naiki beberapa hari yang lalu. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan bercanda sambil memukul bahu kiri Yoongi. Jimin dan Jungkook mendesis. Mereka tersentak ketika Yoongi meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu gadis itu.

Jimin kecewa, Yoongi tersenyum. Itu bukan sebuah senyuman manis atau tulus tapi dia tersenyum pada gadis itu. Jimin hanya sangat kaget dan tidak terima. Dia cemburu. Dia menatap Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jungkook ..." Jimin berkata pelan.

"Tidak. _Eonnie_ , kau tidak bisa menangis di sini. Kita harus pulang dulu." Jungkook berkata sambil menarik tangan Jimin untuk menyeret Jimin keluar dari area parkir.

"Tapi... dia tersenyum…" kata Jimin sambil terisak.

"Astaga. _Eonnie_ , aku akan mengirim pesan pada Teahyung _oppa_ untuk menjemput kita. _No problem_. Kita akan membicarakannya besok. Oke?" Jungkook mengirim sms pada Taehyung.

Jimin melihat pemandangan mengerikan di seberangnya sekali lagi dan menangis keras.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan meneleponnya." Jungkook berubah panik.

.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Jimin dan Jungkook lebih sering berpergian dengan Taehyung. Jimin pikir itu cara yang baik untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Yoongi. Dia benar-benar perlu berhenti memikirkan Yoongi. Dia telah menyia-nyiakan begitu banyak waktu untuk Yoongi.

Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung sekarang berada di sebuah taman hiburan di suatu tempat yang Jimin tidak tahu. Ini pasti bagian lain dari Seoul. Pemandangannya tampak begitu hijau dan indah. Jimin tersenyum senang. Terasa sangat romantis.

Dia melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan bergandengan tangan. Jimin tidak tahu mengapa dia setuju untuk ikut. Dia sudah jelas akan menjadi pengganggu di sini. Jungkook tadi mengajaknya keluar untuk bermain dan seharusnya dia ada di sini untuk bermain dengan mereka! Tapi tidak apa-apa. Pasangan ini adalah orang yang memintanya untuk datang. Jadi, ya, Jimin akan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengganggu.

Jimin begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sampai dia tidak menyadari Taehyung dan Jungkook memanggilnya untuk bergegas lari. Hujan tiba-tiba turun sangat deras. Jimin mengikuti mereka dan berlari ke tempat terdekat untuk berteduh.

Jimin baru saja akan mengeluh sebelum dia mendengar Jungkook tertawa begitu bahagia dan dia juga bisa melihat mata Taehyung berkilauan penuh banyak cinta, mereka terlalu romantis untuk menjadi teman.

"Ugh, hilang sudah kesempatan terakhirku untuk bersenang-senang." Jimin tersenyum kecut.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa Jiminie. Kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat yang berada di dalam ruangan." Taehyung merekomendasikan sementara dia memperbaiki rambut Jungkook dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kita semua basah kuyup, _Oppa-ya_." Kata Jungkook malu-malu.

"Hemm. Apartemenku tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Haruskah kita ke sana?" Taehyung menawarkan sambil mengangkat alisnya.

.

Sekarang, Jimin menyesal ikut. Mereka sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Taehyung, yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah apartemen yang benar-benar mewah. Jimin tidak akan berani menyebutnya apartemen, tempat ini lebih mirip sebuah kondominium tapi Taehyung tidak menyebutkan fakta itu, sehingga Jimin memutuskan untuk ikut dengan mereka tadi. Jimin benar-benar sangat terkejut tentang betapa kayanya Taehyung. Mereka pergi ke taman hiburan dengan sopir pribadi dan sekarang Jimin tahu bahwa dia tinggal sendirian di sebuah kondominium yang besar. Menakjubkan.

Jimin perlahan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Taheyung berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Dia perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Jungkook untuk memasukkan _password_ dan membuka pintu.

"Kau benar-benar iblis yang diberkati!" Jimin berbisik pada Jungkook saat mereka masuk ke dalam dan Jungkook hanya menyeringai senang.

Kondominium Taehyung adalah sebuah rumah modern dengan banyak furnitur mahal seperti yang Jimin bayangkan. Terlihat sangat mewah dan bersih.

Kemudian Taehyung meminta kedua gadis itu untuk duduk di sebuah sofa besar di ruang tengah untuk beberapa saat. Dia kembali dengan handuk dan pakaian kering.

" _Here, baby_. Ganti pakaianmu." Kata Taehyung sambil menyerahkan sebuah kaus merah cerah ke Jungkook. Jimin mencoba untuk mengabaikan itu semua. Fakta bahwa Taehyung baru saja memanggil Jungkook _baby_ di depannya, fakta bahwa Taehyung tahu Jungkook menyukai warna merah cerah dan mata lembutnya setiap kali dia berbicara dengan Jungkook. Jimin mencoba mengabaikan semua itu. Mereka berdua sedang jatuh cinta. Sangat jatuh cinta.

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan ijin ke kamar mandi. Dia hampir menangis. Dia ingin merasa cemburu tapi karena, itu Jungkook, dia hanya bisa merasa senang untuk mereka.

Saat Jimin di dalam kamar mandi, dia melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Bahkan Jungkook yang masih di bawah umur mendapatkan seorang kekasih. _Get it together,_ Park Jimin.

Dia mengganti blusnya dengan kaus yang Taehyung berikan. Jimin bisa mencium wangi Taehyung dari kaus itu. Wanginya maskulin dan harum.

Kemuadin dia mencari dimana pasangan itu berada dan menemukan mereka duduk dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat. Jungkook merebahkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung sambil tertidur dan Taehyung membelai rambutnya dengan hati-hati sambil tersenyum. Baik. Tidak mungkin Jimin akan merusak momen indah itu. Jimin memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa gambar sebagai senjata menggoda setan kecilnya nanti dan menjauh.

Dia pergi ke balkon dan melihat hujan sedang turun deras. Jimin suka hujan. Ini adalah malam yang menenangkan. Jimin menatap langit yang menghitam saat dia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang Yoongi lakukan sekarang. Orang itu pasti sekarang sedang bersama Hyejin, si gadis yang memiliki dada yang lebih besar daripadanya.

Huh.

Kemudian, Jimin juga sangat terkejut berapa banyak waktu luang yang dia punya saat dia tidak mengikuti Yoongi. Dia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya untuk memperbaiki nilainya. Ya, dia bisa melakukan itu.

Jimin duduk di kursi yang kayu sangat lembut yang ada di dekat balkon dan perlahan tertidur.

.

Jimin bangun dan menyadari Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak bisa ditemukan dimana pun di kondominium itu. Jadi, dia hanya berbaring di sofa dan menunggu mereka pulang. Jimin pikir mereka mungkin berada di suatu tempat di kondominium Taehyung, yang Jimin tidak tahu, melakukan sesuatu Jimin tidak ingin tahu.

Oh gawat. Jungkook masih di bawah umur.

Jimin hanya bisa mendesah. Jimin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sehingga dia hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya. Jimin memeriksa akun SNS Yoongi. Sudah seminggu, sejak terakhir kali Yoongi menuliskan sesuatu di akun _twitter_ -nya.

Setelah waktu bergulir selama 5 menit, Jimin memutuskan untuk mencari air minum. Segelas air akan membuatnya lebih tenang. Dia tidak mabuk atau apa tapi _bubble tea_ yang mereka beli dari karnaval pagi ini. Jadi dia pergi ke dapur dan minum beberapa gelas air.

Jimin tidak kembali ke ruang tamu. Dia melihat jam klasik Taehyung yang terlihat sangat mahal di dekat dapur. Sudah pukul sembilan malam. Dia punya kelas pagi Senin ini. Dia harus menemukan mereka. Dia harus pulang.

Jimin mencoba untuk membuka beberapa pintu yang dia temukan tapi mereka semua terkunci sehingga dia mencari pintu lain. Dia mencoba untuk membuka sebuah pintu di samping balkon. Terlihat seperti sebuah _master bedroom_ sehingga Jimin pikir Taehyung pasti di dalamnya. Jimin membuka pintunya. Tidak dikunci. Tapi, di dalamnya sangat gelap.

Jimin menyusuri ruangan untuk mencoba untuk mencari soket listrik.

Jimin terus berjalan, dia tidak tahu bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata yang tajam.

Jimin benar-benar tidak mengerti, ruangan ini tampaknya tidak memiliki soket listrik. Dia telah mengusap jari-jarinya di semua sudut dinding. Oh mungkin ada sebuah _remote control,_ jadi dia berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur untuk menemukan _remote control_ atau sesuatu yang serupa. Dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dia bersikeras untuk tetap berkeliaran di ruangan ini tapi dia tetap melakukannya. Jimin mendengar seseorang bernapas dan dia tiba-tiba merasa begitu gugup.

"Taehyung? Apakah Kitu kau?" Jimin melihat siluet dari seorang pria. Pasti Taehyung, _kan_?

Dia mendengar suara tawa yang menakutkan dan dia tahu orang itu bukan Taehyung, dia ingin lari keluar ruangan tapi sepasang tangan yang kuat menangkapnya dan dalam satu detik dia jatuh ke tempat tidur, tepat di atas pria misterius itu. Jimin tersentak. Dia berusaha melarikan diri. Tapi, pria itu menempatkan tangannya dengan tegas di sisi tubuhnya. Jimin mencium alkohol yang kuat dari orang itu. Jimin merasa sangat takut. Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak berani melihat setan menakutkan yang sedang mendekapnya. Dia bisa merasakan tangan pria itu memeluk pinggangnya. Jimin mencoba untuk menyingkirkannya tapi dia akhirnya tertangkap lagi.

Jimin terdiam kaku, dia ingin memukul pria itu tapi dia tampaknya tidak memiliki energi yang tersisa untuk melawan. Jimin mendesis ketika dia merasa pria itu bernapas di lehernya dan mencium lehernya.

Situasinya berubah menjadi lebih buruk ketika pria itu membelai punggungnya dan membawa tangannya ke kepala Jimin. Pria itu membelai bagian belakang leher Jimin dan kemudian menahan kepala Jimin untuk membawanya lebih dekat ke padanya.

"Tidak! Lapaskan aku!" Jimin memejamkan matanya karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Orang itu tertawa sinis. Dia kemudian dengan santai menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Jimin menjerit ketika dia merasa bibir pria itu menyentuh bibirnya. Orang tak dikenal ini baru saja menciumnya. Dengan adrenalin yang kuat dan Jimin menyingkirkan tangan pria itu dan menampar pria itu dengan keras di wajah.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" Jimin berkata setelah membebaskan dirinya dari pria itu. Tapi, pria itu membawanya lebih dekat lagi dengan meraih tangan Jimin. Dia tertawa keras. Jimin terjatuh lagi di atas tubuh pria itu.

"Aku harus mengakuinya, kau menakjubkan." Dengan itu Jimin membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Suara itu milik Yoongi.

"Yoon-Yoongi _oppa_?" Kata Jimin kaget.

Yoongi bergerak untuk mengambil sebuah _remote control_ di dekat meja nakas dan menekan sebuah tombol untuk menyalakan lampu. Sekarang Jimin benar-benar bisa melihat Yoongi. Wajahnya terlihat letih dan kelelahan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Kondominium Taehyung memiliki sistem keamanan terbaik." Kata Yoongi penasaran. Tapi, Jimin terlalu terkejut untuk mengatakan apa-apa.

 _Apa yang Yoongi lakukan di sini?!_

"Ah tidak, tidak. Bagaimana kau bahkan bisa tahu Taehyung? Bahkan beberapa temanku di kampus tidak tahu bahwa kami bersaudara." Kata Yoongi dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Aku... aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kalian bersaudara. Aku bersumpah. Aku... aku minta maaf. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Jimin berkata sambil mencoba untuk pergi.

Yoongi melontarkan senyum menakutkan dan dengan cepat dia mengubah posisi mereka. Jimin berteriak keras. Yoongi menatapnya tajam dengan matanya yang gelap.

Apa-apaan! Yoongi tampak begitu seksi.

"Ssst, Jiminie. Tenanglah dan berhenti bergerak." Yoongi membelai pipi Jimin dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan lainnya bertumpu pada sisi kiri Jimin untuk mencegah tubuh mereka menekan terhadap satu sama lain.

"Yoongi _oppa_ , aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa kalian adalah saudara. Tolong biarkan aku pergi." Jimin memohon saat dia mencoba untuk mendorong dada Yoongi.

"Hemm, lupakan itu. Aku tidak perlu tahu mengapa kau kenal Taehyung sekarang." Yoongi berkata dengan suara seraknya. Jimin pikir itu sangat seksi tapi tentu saja itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berpikir tentang Yoongi yang seksi. Dia menatap Yoongi kagum. Oh, dia sekarang begitu dekat dengan Yoongi.

"Pasangan itu sedang pergi keluar untuk membeli beberapa es krim. Kita punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan di sini." Yoongi mencium leher Jimin lembut dan Jimin hanya bias menutup matanya erat-erat.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai kenyataan bahwa kau bahkan tidak mencoba melarikan diri ketika kau tahu itu aku." Yoongi mengejek.

"Apa? Tidak. Biarkan aku pergi, _please_." Jimin berteriak. Eh, ya, ini salah. Dia harus pergi.

"Jujur, aku mengalami hari Minggu yang membosankan di sini. Aku agak senang kau datang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa senang melihatmu, Jiminie. Banggalah." Yoongi menyeringai lagi.

"Tapi... kau dengan Hyejin tadi malam..." Jimin protes. Jimin tidak akan bias lupa kejaian tadi malam.

"Hah? Wow. Tentu saja Jiminie pasti tahu semua tentang Yoongi _oppa_. Aku hanya berbicara dengannya dua kali." Yoongi sedikit terkejut.

"Dua kali? Tapi kau tersenyum..." Kata Jimin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yoongi pasti benar-benar menyukai Hyejin. Ini adalah akhir dari semuanya. Yoongi menyukai seseorang. Mereka pasti akan pacaran sebentar lagi.

"Aku melakukan itu?" Yoongi mengernyit sebelum Jimin mulai menangis dan Yoongi membiarkan Jimin pergi.

Jimin berbaring di sisi Yoongi dan terisak.

"Kau tahu, aku benci membuat seorang gadis menangis untukku. Tapi aku tidak pernah meminta itu dan tiba-tiba mereka menangis." Yoongi mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Dia tidak akan pernah mengerti wanita.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka gadis itu." Yoongi mencoba menenangkan Jimin sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yoongi _oppa_. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan sebuah penjelasan." Jimin menggeleng.

Yoongi duduk di tempat tidur dan Jimin mengikutinya. Dia menatap Jimin kemudian menepuk bahunya. Jimin menatapnya kembali dengan mata sedih dan bergegas memeluknya. Jimin tidak peduli. Ini mungkin satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk memeluk Yoongi. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli.

Yoongi memang jahat dan tidak berperasaan tapi suara Jimin terdengar begitu memilukan sehingga dia tanpa sadar memeluk punggung Jimin.

"Aku penasaran. Apakah kau biasanya merasa senyaman ini saat memeluk seorang pria yang kau tidak pernah tahu di kondominium orang lain?" Yoongi bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tidak pernah memeluk seorang pria mana pun selain anggota keluargaku dan Taehyung." Kata Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Dan kau pikir aku akan percaya itu ?" Yoongi tertawa.

"Kau tidak harus percaya itu." Bisik Jimin.

"Maksudku, kau adalah gadis yang merasa bicara dengan seorang pria yang baru saja menciummu paksa itu biasa saja." Yoongi benci fakta bahwa dia terdengar sedikit cemburu.

 _Hell_ , Yoongi tidak cemburu. Dia tidak peduli.

"Ini berbeda!" Jimin protes.

"Karena itu aku?" Yoongi mengangkat alisnya.

Jimin mengangguk.

Oh. Wow.

"Kau belum mengatakan padaku mengapa kau ada di sini." Yoongi mengganti topiknya.

"Aku... ah itu tidak penting. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah kembali ke sini." Jimin menyeka air matanya. Jimin melepaskan pelukannya. Yoongi ingin membalas Jimin tapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang kekanak-kanakan menghentikannya.

" _Eonnie_! Kenapa kau di sini? Di dalam ruangan Yoongi dan..." Jungkook tertegun.

"Hahaha, kita tidak perlu tahu, _baby_." Taehyung hanya tertawa. Jimin segera bangkit lalu berjalan keluar pintu.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa. Hehehe." Kata Jimin.

" _Eonnie_... kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" Jungkook mengikutinya.

"Ugh, tidak ada apa-apa, kau iblis jahat yang meninggalkan aku sendiri sampai jadi begini. Tidak." Jimin menangis lagi. Jimin berjalan keluar ruangan dan duduk di depan kamar itu. Dia memeluk kakinya sendiri dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

" _Oppa_! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Jungkook bertanya dengan wajah yang kesal Yoongi.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya. "Jungkook? _Oppa_? Kau kenal Yoongi _oppa_?"

"Apa? Oh _eonnie_ , aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Taehyung mengundang Yoongi untuk datang ke sini untuk menemui kami." Jungkook hampir menangis juga.

"Taehyung hanya ingin memperkenalkan seseorang yang spesial kepadaku, Aku sepupunya." Yoongi juga pergi keluar kamar.

"Kalau begitu, semuanya adalah kesalahanku... Ini semua kesalahanku. Aku minta maaf karena sudah merusak semuanya. Jungkook, aku minta maaf..." Jimin berkakata dengan rasa bersalah dan Jungkook membenci nada suara Jimin.

"Aku pikir aku akan pulang sekarang." Jimin mendesah dan Jungkook memeluknya.

"Tidak, _eonnie_. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa... apa yang terjadi? Aku tahu sesuatu terjadi." Jungkook membelai pelipis Jimin.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti... Aku hanya..." Jimin menatap Yoongi ketakutan.

Taehyung tertangkap mata ketakutan Jimin. " _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Kami berciuman." Yoongi mengatakanya dengan malas seolah-olah itu tidak penting sama sekali. Itu mungkin bukan apa-apa baginya jadi, yah...

Jungkook dan Taehyung tersentak dengan hati senang. Jimin menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya karena malu.

Kemudian, Jungkook berlutut di depan Jimin dan berkata, "Kau baru saja memenangkan _jackpot_! Min Yoongi menciumu! Kau harus bahagia. Aku tidak mengerti... Apakah ini air mata bahagia? "Jungkook berkata sambil meremas wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangannya.

Taehyung diam-diam tertawa. Jungkook, gadis itu sangat centil. Gadis centil _nya_.

"Aku ingin ciuman pertamaku romantis dan dengan seseorang yang aku cintai..." Kata Jimin lirih.

"Tapi, kau mencintainya..." Jungkook tersenyum tulus. Jimin berpaling ke Yoongi, pria itu terlihat muak.

Yoongi duduk di meja makan dan mengawasi mereka dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Park Jimin. Silahkan duduk. Kita akan bicara." Yoongi mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk duduk di sampingnya. Semuanya terdiam karena nada serius Yoongi. Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan mata yang tak berdosa dia kemudian berjalan untuk duduk di samping Yoongi.

"Dengar, Jimin. Aku hanya akan berbicara tentang tiga hal dan aku ingin kau menjawab tiga hal ini dengan baik." Kata Yoongi dan Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Baik. Pertama, aku ingin tahu apa yang membawamu kemari." Tambah Yoongi. Jimin terkikik. Yoongi bertanya-tanya apa yang begitu lucu tentang pertanyaan itu.

"Yoongi _oppa_... aku pikir itu jelas sudah aku di sini karena aku teman dari Jungkook dan dia adalah pacar Taehyung..." Jimin berhenti berbicara saat melihat Yoongi menepuk keningnya.

"Tidak, Jimin. Bukan itu yang aku maksud." Kata Yoongi, wajahnya mengerut kesal.

"Maksudku, apa yang membawamu ke situasi ini?" Tanya Yoongi lagi. Yoongi mengharapkan sebuah penjelasan yang sangat panjang tapi Jimin hanya menatapnya.

"Jimin? Apakah kau mendengarku?" Kata Yoongi tidak senang.

"Aku... aku di sini karena-" Jimin sekali lagi terdiam setelah Yoongi berdecih.

"Tidak, Jimin. Maksudku bagaimana kau sampai ke titik ini." Tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau memahami apa yang kita bicarakan?" Yoongi mendesah lelah. Semuanya membuat dia frustrasi.

"Hehehe," Jimin tertawa datar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya imut yang membuat poninya berantakan.

"Maksudku apa yang membuatmu menyukai aku? Mengapa kau menguntitku?" Yoongi mencoba menjelaskan. Wajah Jimin berubah cerah. Dia tampak seperti anak pra-sekolah lucu yang mengajukan pertanyaan kepada gurunya tentang bagaimana burung bisa terbang dan merasa senang setelah akhirnya mengerti.

"Oh! Hahaha, sekarang aku mengerti!" Jimin tersenyum cerah, pipinya terangkat sampai matanya sipitnya menghilang. Yoongi hanya menatapnya tegas.

"Aku... aku suka senyummu." Kata-kata itu membuat Yoongi terkejut. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum. Yoongi ingin bertanya lebih tapi sepertinya Jimin memiliki lebih banyak hal untuk dibicarakan.

"Kau sekarang mungkin berpikir bahwa aku gila karena kau jarang tersenyum. Tapi- " Jimin berhenti untuk melihat Yoongi, dia meminta sebuah ijin untuk berbicara lebih banyak.

"Yoongi _oppa_ , kau mungkin sudah lupa ini. Tapi, ada satu hari ketika aku pertama kali datang ke Seoul, aku sedang mengalami hari yang benar-benar buruk. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum ketika aku makan es krim. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Seoul." Jimin berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat Jungkook atau Taehyung tetapi mereka tidak ada lagi di sana.

"Mereka sudah pergi. Tidak apa-apa." Yoongi tahu bahwa Jimin tidak ingin orang lain tahu.

"Apakah kau yakin kau ingin mendengarkannya, _oppa_? Ini tidak penting. Selain itu, ini akan menjadi sangat panjang dan menyedihkan" Kata Jimin hati-hati.

"Tidak masalah. Aku memiliki banyak waktu luang hari ini. Aku sedang mengalami hari Minggu yang membosankan, ingat? Sekarang aku akhirnya memiliki sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilakukan." Kata Yoongi mencoba untuk membuat situasinya menjadi sedikit tidak menakutkan.

"Pada waktu itu... aku berpikir bahwa itu akan mudah untuk menemukan rumah bibiku karena dia bilang dia tinggal di dekat halte bus di mana aku seharusnya turun. Tapi, aku lupa nama halte bus itu. Aku turun di perhentian terakhir dan ternyata Seoul adalah kota yang rumit, sibuk dan egois." Jimin hampir menangis tapi dia menahannya air matanya. Dia sudah cukup banyak menangis hari ini.

"Lanjutkan," kata Yoongi mendorong Jimin untuk melanjutkannya. Jimin tersenyum padanya.

"Dan waktu itu sedang turun hujan. Aku tidak punya payung atau uang. Jadi aku hanya menunggu di halte bus dan berbicara pada semua orang yang lewat untuk menanyakan apakah mereka tahu alamat yang aku bawa atau tidak." Jimin memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Yoongi, mencari sesuatu di matanya. Sebuah emosi atau apa pun.

"Lalu aku melihat seorang pria lewat, dia mengenakan pakaian hitam dari kepala sampai kaki. Itu benar-benar aneh untukku." Jimin tertawa.

"Lalu, kenapa?" Yoongi bertanya.

"Karena dulu waktu di Busan, kami hanya memakai semua pakaian hitam ketika seseorang meninggal untuk menunjukkan belasungkawa kami. Aku hampir berpikir bahwa pasti kerabatnya meninggal hari itu karena dia tampak begitu sedih." Jimin tertawa sedikit. Yoongi hanya terdiam, menunggu.

"Jadi?" Kata Yoongi meminta Jimin untuk melanjutkan. Dia, jujur, menikmati ini.

"Orang itu berhenti dan duduk di sampingku. Dia mengutuk tentang bagaimana buruknya hari itu dan cuacanya. Aku agak takut. Tapi, dia begitu lucu sehingga aku terus menatapnya. Tatapan kami bertemu dan dia berbicara kepadaku." Jimin menarik napas panjang.

"Dia bertanya tentang apa yang membuat aku duduk di halte bus di tengah malam di hujan yang lebat. Aku menceritakan semuanya dan dia memberiku payungnya, aku tidak mau menerimanya karena aku tidak ingin dia berjalan tanpa payung di hujan yang lebat. Namun dia bilang bahwa sopirnya akan datang untuk menjemputnya. Lalu, aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan dia tersenyum. Senyumnya lucu dan itu adalah senyum terhangat yang pernah aku lihat di seluruh hidupku. Senyum yang meringankan semua kekhawatiran dan kecemasanku. Dia juga bilang kepadaku untuk tidak khawatir dan aku akan menemukan bibiku. Waktu itu aku jatuh cinta padanya dia dan aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Dia adalah alasan yang membuat aku percaya aku bisa bertahan hidup di Seoul. Pokoknya, aku mengambil payungnya dan berjalan ke toko terdekat untuk menelepon bibiku dengan telepon umum. Tapi, teleponnya hanya bisa digunakan dengan kartu. Aku begitu panik tapi pemilik toko meminjamkan miliknya. Aku memang sangat beruntung pada saat itu." Jimin tersenyum.

"Bibiku bilang dia akan datang untuk menjemputku. Aku ragu-ragu pada awalnya, tapi dia bilang bahwa dia akan datang bersama suaminya jadi aku kembali ke halte bus itu dan aku melihat pria itu lagi. Apakah kau tahu apa yang aku lihat? Aku melihat orang itu berjalan meskipun hujan untuk naik ke bus. Itu semua membekas di hatiku. Tidak ada yang pernah menempatkan diri mereka dalam situasi yang buruk untukku. Ini sangat berarti bagiku sampai sekarang." Jimin akhirnya menangis.

"Setiap hari, aku tinggal di Seoul untuk menemukan orang itu. Setiap kali aku memiliki hari yang buruk, aku memikirkan tentang dia membuat aku senang dan-" Jimin terisak.

"Yah aku mengerti sekarang. Itu orang-orang tampak seperti aku, kau salah orang." Yoongi mengangguk.

"Hah? Tidak, _oppa_. Orang itu adalah kau .. Hahaha. Aku selalu ingin tahu apakah kau masih ingat hari itu. Aku akhirnya tahu, kau tidak ingat." Jimin tertawa dalam tangisnya.

 _Seperti yang dia kira._

Tiba-tiba itu semua sedikit membuat Yoongi sakit hati.

"Tidak. Jimin. Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak pernah punya payung. Yoongi menatap Jimin sarkastik.

"Aku belum melihatmu di mana pun sampai di hari kau berbicara denganku dan-" Yoongi berhenti saat Jimin tiba-tiba berteriak senang.

"Ah, pasti itu ketika aku memanggilmu dengan bahagia di bioskop, _kan_?" Jimin ingat hari itu juga.

"Aku juga sempat berpikir itu bukan kau karena kau bahkan tidak bereaksi ketika aku menunjukkanmu payung itu." Kata Jimin.

"Tapi, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang marah dan bertanya di mana aku menemukan paying itu. Aku bingung jadi aku mengatakan padanya tentangmu dan dia menangis. Itu adalah pemberiannya untukmu. Dia sangat sedih, dia bilang bahwa dia akan melupakanmu dan aku bisa memiliki payungnya." Jimin terus bicara sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat populer sehingga aku sudah sampai pada satu kesimpulan bahwa orang itu benar-benar kau." Jimin tersenyum lebar. Yoongi mendesah. Itu yang cerita panjang. Dia bukan bukan orang yang menceritakannya tapi dia merasa lelah setelah mendengarkannya.

"Aku memiliki satu hal untuk membuktikannya tapi... itu adalah senyummu dan kau jarang tersenyum seperti waktu itu..." Jimin tidak berani melihat Yoongi.

"Hal kedua yang aku ingin tanyakan adalah mengapa kau begitu terobsesi denganku tapi, _nevermind_. Kau sudah menjawabnya." Yoongi baru saja akan bangun dan pergi saat Jimin berbicara lagi.

"Yoongi _oppa_... hal yang ketiga?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ah, benar juga." Yoongi berpaling padanya dan mendekat.

"Jimin, dengarkan aku. Aku benar-benar menghargai cintamu untukku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa seseorang akan suka padaku. Tapi kau tahu... orang memiliki batas mereka sendiri akan cinta. Apa pun yang dilakukan berlebihan akan buruk, bahkan bekerja terlalu keras akan buruk dan cintamu juga begitu." Yoongi membungkuk, mendekat. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Jimin.

"Aku mengatakan ini dengan lembut karena kau adalah penggemar khusus sekarang setelah aku mendengar ceritamu." Lanjut Yoongi.

Jimin terkejut.

" _Spe-special fan_?" Kata Jimin. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat sekarang, dia bahkan bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Hahaha, ya." Yoongi menyeringai malas. Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya lagi.

"Sshh... Jangan menangis." Yoongi membelai pelipis Jimin dengan tangan kanannya. Jimin bisa merasakan Yoongi menyelipkan tangannya yang lain di bawah rambutnya untuk menahan lehernya.

Jimin tiba-tiba merasa takut. "Hahaha, aku tidak menangis! Sekarang aku harus benar-benar pergi. Sudah hampir tengah malam." Jimin tertawa datar.

"Sshhh... Kau merusak suasananya. Aku sedang mencoba menjadi romantis." Kata Yoongi matanya menggelap dan Jimin menahan napasnya, wajah Yoongi terlalu dekat.

"Mengapa kau harus menjadi romantis..?" Tanya Jimin.

"Oh lihat! Lipstikmu berantakan." Kata Yoongi lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

Jimin hendak protes tentang hal itu. Bagaimana bisa lipstiknya berantakan? Dia menggunakan lipstik cair yang benar-benar mahal dari merek _high-end_ yang menjanjikannya; tidak akan luntur. Tapi, dia tidak bisa karena Yoongi membawa bibirnya ke bibir Jimin sekali lagi tapi kali ini dengan lembut. Jimin meratap ketika Yoongi menatapnya sekilas untuk menggerakkan bibirnya. Mereka berciuman selama satu menit. Yoongi mengulum bibir Jimin lembut sampai Jimin mengerang.

Jimin membuka matanya dan melihat Yoongi tertawa bahagia, kali ini tidak sarkastis sama sekali. Kali ini dia benar-benar tertawa.

"Nah, itu dia ciuman pertama romantismu. Hanya ingat yang satu ini dan lupakan yang lain." Lalu Yoongi pergi.

.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam karena terlalu kaget, Jimin berlari ke ruang tamu untuk memeluk Jungkook.

"Kau tidak akan pernah percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku!" Kata Jimin sangat antusias. Jungkook hanya terdiam dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia. Seharusnya dari dulu dia bawa Jimin ke sini.

"Park Jimin." Tiba-tiba Yoongi memanggilnya. Jimin menoleh dan melihat Yoongi memegang ponselnya. Jimin cepat berlari untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

"Bagaimana-"

"Aku menemukannya di tempat tidurku." Kata Yoongi.

"Ah terima kasih." Jimin tertawa.

"Berhenti menjatuhkan milikmu." Yoongi menyerahkan ponselnya.

Jimin berlari untuk memeluk Jungkook lagi dan Taehyung mengedipkan matanya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi kembali ke kamarnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang, bertanya-tanya mengapa dia selalu bertemu Jimin.

.

a/n:

Hello. Tiba-tiba aku mutusin buat update ini. Yuhuuuu.

Makasih buat semua yang udah review. Seperti biasa, aku bales di pm ya.

Sorry for typo. Muach~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paparazzi

.

.

.

Insiden di kondominium Taehyung telah membuat Jimin menjadi lebih berani menguntit Yoongi. Jimin bahkan akan dengan santai menyapa Yoongi dan Yoongi hanya akan menatapnya malas. Dia tidak peduli. Dia telah mendapat gelar _special fan_ dan tidak akan pernah berhenti.

Dia bahkan _membuat print out_ spanduk dan menyebarkan mereka secara gratis untuk orang-orang yang datang ke klub setiap Jumat malam ketika klub mengadakan acara untuk non-anggota klub.

Pada awalnya orang tidak mau bergabung dengan proyek Jimin sama sekali. Tapi setelah itu satu kali ketika Namjoon, salah satu anggota Bangtan, mengambil _hand-banner_ dari tangan Jimin dan tersenyum setelah mengamatinya, semua orang pergi berubah pikiran. Semua orang menghubunginya untuk mendapatkan _banner_ tersebut. Jimin tiba-tiba menjadi semacam pemimpin _fanclub_ tak terlihat yang mereka telah ciptakan.

Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung berada di klub Jumat ini seperti biasanya. Jungkook dan Taehyung berada di sana untuk kencan. Tapi, mereka juga membantu Jimin dengan menyebar _banner_ yang Jimin buat. Taehyung bahkan pernah membantu mereka mendistribusikan _banner_ untuk semua orang. Jungkook dan Taehyung tahu bahwa _banner_ itu ide yang gila tapi mereka tidak tidak punya hati untuk tidak membantu.

Jimin memandang kerumunan di depannya, hampir semua orang punya _banner_ -nya sekarang. Bangtan akan datang dalam sepuluh menit dan mereka sudah siap. Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Taetae! Jam berapa mereka akan datang?" Tanya Jimin pada Taehyung yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bersabarlah, Chiminie. Mereka akan segera datang." Jawab Taehyung. Mereka berdua tertawa dengan penuh kasih.

"Ehem," Jungkook berpura-pura batuk. "Kalian berdua harus menghentikan panggilan-panggilan sayang seperti tadi dan berhenti bertindak seperti kalian pacaran!" Dia berteriak. Taehyung tersenyum dan memeluk Jungkook.

"Oh Jungkookie. Aku minta maaf kalau aku mencintai pacarmu. Haha." Jimin mengedipkan matanya kemudian fokus pada kamera lagi.

Taehyung sudah menyatakan perasaanya pada Jungkook saat mereka berdua pergi keluar untuk membeli es krim dan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di kondominium Taehyung tempo lalu. Sekarang mereka resmi sepasang kekasih, dan Jimin mungkin orang yang paling bahagia sekaligus khawtir akan itu.

Jimin melirik pasangan itu. Jimin merasa sangat bahagia untuk mereka berdua. Dia begitu senang mengetahui bahwa temannya menemukan seseorang yang pantas dicintai dan benar-benar mencintainya juga. Mereka adalah sahabat terbaik. Mereka tidak pernah menilai Jimin buruk akan obsesinya pada Yoongi. Mereka menyayanginya.

Jimin mendengar orang-orang mulai berteriak dan dia tahu bahwa _oppa_ -nya telah tiba. Jimin mengikuti gerak-gerik Yoongi, berteriak akan apa pun yang dia lakukan dan mengambil banyak gambarnya.

"Ah, yang ini bagus sekali!" Jimin berteriak senang. Dia menatap kameranya sebentar lalu mengambil lebih banyak gambar.

Jimin tahu bahwa Jungkook dan Seokjin _eonnie_ sekarang telah berteman. Dia tidak keberatan tapi dia kadang-kadang merasa seperti dia orang asing. Dia tidak memiliki hubungan dengan teman Yoongi sementara Jungkook adalah kekasih sepupu Yoongi. Tapi, dia akan membiarkannya seperti itu selamanya. Jimin yakin mereka tetap bisa menjadi teman baik. Dia hanya merasa seperti dia _hilang_ saat bersama mereka dan Jungkook... tentu saja dia _tidak_.

Tahap Bangtan selesai. Giliran Namjoon untuk _membakar_ panggung. Jimin berjalan keluar kerumunan untuk menemukan Jungkook. Dia melihat Jungkook di kursi VVIP dengan Seokjin _eonnie_ dan dia secara otomatis mundur.

"Oh, aku suka yang pink!" Jimin sempat mendengar Jungkook menjerit saat Seokjin memberinya sebuah lipstick keluaran terbaru.

Jimin tersenyum sedih. Jungkook bahagia. Dia tidak seharusnya isi begini.

Dia memutuskan untuk duduk dekat bar seperti biasa. Dia dengar bahwa Seokjin sering mengunjungi sekolah Jungkook jika dia punya waktu. Dia tersenyum pahit. Jungkook menemukan cintanya dan teman baru. Tiba-tiba dia merasa seperti dia seharusnya berusaha menjadi dewasa seperti Jungkook.

Mau sampai kapan dia mengikuti Yoongi begini?

Jimin mendengar orang-orang tertawa dan mereka berteriak atas apa Namjoon lakukan di atas panngung. Dia menutup matanya dan mencoba mengabaikan perasaan tidak enak di dadanya.

Jadilah dewasa, Jimin.

.

Selalu seperti ini setiap kali Jimin pulang. Bibinya akan tampak begitu sedih. Dia sangat khawatir. Bibinya bukan orang dengan ekspresi datar, dia selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang. Bahkan pada anjing yang mereka temui di jalan kadang-kadang, sama seperti Jimin. Mereka hampir punya kepribadian yang sama.

Tapi setiap kali dia bertanya pada bibinya, dia akan menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa." atau, "Aku hanya lelah." lalu tersenyum. Jimin benar-benar berharap itu semua benar.

"Apa bibi mau makan stik sapi malam ini?" Jimin menawarkan, untuk membuat bibinya senang.

"oh tentu, Jiminie. Kau baik sekali." Bibinya tersenyum tapi, senyumnya tidak tulus.

Jimin tersenyum riang, "Akan segera datang."

Kemudian Jimin melangkah ke dapur. Di sana dia terdiam beberapa menit, memikirkan bibinya. Pamannya sudah tidak pulang beberapa hari. Ada yang salah di sini.

.

Sekarang, Jimin berjalan ke tempat kerjanya sendirian. Jungkook sekarang selalu pergi dengan _eonnie_ barunya. Dia resmi bergabung di dalam geng Bangtan dengan menjadi pacar Taehyung. Jungkook masih berusaha untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jimin, tapi kebanyakan dari hari-hari itu, dia hanya akan berbicara tentang harinya dengan Bangtan dan _eonnie_ barunya dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau Namjoon _oppa_ punya studio sendiri? Dia hebat sekali." Jungkook sering berkomentar begitu. Jimin biasanya hanya akan tersenyum canggung. Jungkook bahkan sekarang tidak bisa menangkap ekspresi wajah Jimin. Dia akan terus bercerita tetang Bangtan tanpa memedulikan ekspresi sedih Jimin.

Bangtan juga sekarang bukan lagi tamu reguler di klub jadi, Jimin hampir tidak punya alasan untuk berhubungan dengan Jungkook. Jimin perlahan-lahan dan secara bertahap keluar hidupnya. Jimin sangat sedih dan kecewa pada awalnya, tetapi bisa dia tidak melakukan apa-apa dan dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jungkook saat dia hanya mencoba untuk bahagia. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menghilang _seperti apa yang dia selalu lakukan setiap kali orang berubah._

Ponselnnya berbunyi sekali menandakan bahwa dia mendapat pesan. Dia mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya dengan malas menarik kabel _earphone_ -nya yang terhubung ke telepon.

Jimin mendesah saat dia membaca pesan yang masuk. Jungkook memintanya untuk datang untuk makan malam di tempat Taehyung malam ini. Dia bisa saja datang tapi dia tahu Yoongi juga akan datang bersama anggota lainnya. Dia hanya akan menjadi orang asing yang mengemis perhatian. Dia tidak ingin orang-orang mengira dia seperti itu.

Jimin memutuskan utntuk tidak membalas pesan Jungkook. Dia akan perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Kemudian setelah lebih dari dua puluh menis, Jimin turun dari bus dan masuk ke dalam restoran tempat dia bekerja. Jimin tersenyum saat dia mencium bau muffin dari arah dapur. Oh dia suka sekali wanginya.

"Oh! Jiminie!" Jimin disambut oleh Ibu Lin, pemilik tempat dia bekerja. Dia sudah berusia empat puluhan, tapi dia terlihat lebih cantik dari Jimin.

"Selamat siang, Mrs Lin. Bagaimana Paris?" Jimin menyapanya.

"Aku rindu kau! Aku sangat senang melihatmu lagi dan, hahaha, oh Paris itu indah seperti biasa." Jimin hanya menyeringai, Mrs Lin berbicara seperti Jimin sudah pernah ke Paris.

"Saya rasa saya harus mulai sekarang." Kata Jimin sambil menatap restoran yang sibuk.

"Oke. Kita akan bicara lagi nanti." Dia memberikan _gummy smile_ -nya yang Jimin benar-benar suka.

.

Jimin kembali pukul setengah sepuluh malam dari restoran, dia berbicara banyak dengan Mrs Lin. _Ahjumoni_ yang baik itu bahkan memberinya beberapa gantungan kunci lucu dari Paris. Mrs Lin tahu bahwa Jimin hidup dengan bibinya sehingga dia memberinya lebih dari satu. Mrs Lin bahkan kenal Jungkook, mereka berbicara tentang dia sedikit. Jimin bercerita bahwa Jungkook punya pacar jadi dia memberi Jimin lebih dari sepuluh gantungan kunci.

Mrs Lin bukan saja seorang bos untuk Jimin. Dia sudah Jimin anggap bibinya. Mrs Lin juga sangat baik pada Jimin. Dia selalu menolong Jimin saat Jimin membutuhkannya. Walaupun terkadang Jimin tidak mau merepotkan Mrs Lin. Belum lagi, Jimin sering mendapatkan bonus yang Jimin sendiri rasa sedikit berlebihan karena dia bekerja sama giatnya dengan yang lain tapi, hanya dia yang mendapatkan bonus. Jimin pernah bertanya alasannya pada Mrs Lin tapi jawabannya hanya, "Karena Jiminie perlu uang lebih untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan makeup yang bagus, kau cantik dan imut, harusnya kau punya pacar!" dan Jimin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa akan penjelasan Mrs lin jadi, dia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Ponsel Jimin ini membuat suara _beep_ , yang hanya datang ketika Jimin mendapat pemberitahuan dari _twitter_ , dan Jimin hanya menyalakan pemberitahuannya untuk Yoongi. Setiap kali Yoongi menuliskan sesuatu, ponselnya akan memberikan sebuah pemberitahuan sehingga dia buru-buru memeriksanya. Di sana tertulis bahwa Yoongi pergi ke bioskop di dekat restoran. Tanpa ragu Jimin memberhentikan taksi dan pergi ke bioskop.

Hanya butuh sepuluh menit baginya untuk sampai ke bioskop, dia membayar sopir taksinya dan dengancepat membeli satu tiket untuk dirinya sendiri. Jimin masuk secepat mungkin dan mencari Yoongi. Dia menemukan Yoongi di barisan belakang dan sayangnya kursinya berada di barisan depan, jadi dia tidak ragu-ragu menukar tiketnya dengan orang di belakang kursi Yoongi. Dia membayar dua kali lipat dari harga tiketnya dan memberi tiketnya sendiri secara gratis untuk seorang pria yang untungnya tidak begitu peduli dengan posisi duduknya dan hanya ingin menonton film yang diputar.

Jimin pernah harus membayar lima kali lebih tinggi dibandingkan harga sebenarnya karena dia ingin menonton dekat Yoongi. Dia beruntung karena dia baru saja menerima gaji mingguannya dari Mrs Lin.

Jimin dengan cepat dan hati-hati duduk di kursinya. Dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa Yoongi datang dengan Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok. Dia hampir terkejut saat menyadari Yoongi ingin menonton film. Orang itu bahkan tidak menonton serial Harry potter. Dia anti sosial.

Dia mengambil beberapa gambar yang bagus dari Yoongi untuk mengunggahnya ke _fanclub_ tempat dia bergabung. Dia sibuk dengan ponselnnya sampai dia tidak menyadari dua orang lain memasuki studio.

"Maaf kami terlambat!" Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan berhenti mengetik. Dia lalu menurunkan kepalanya lagi agar dia tidak terlihat.

Jungkook menonton film dengan Yoongi?!

Jimin tidak bisa berkata-kata. Jungkook tidak menceritakannya tentang hal ini. Jungkook mengirmnya pesan tapi dia tidak mengatakan bahwa dia akan menonton film dengan Yoongi. Mereka semua terlihat begitu dekat bersama-sama. Jungkook bahkan melakukan _hi-five_ dengan Yoongi. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab.

Tiba-tiba Jimin menjadi sengat sedih. Jadi ini dia maksudnya. Orang-orang bilang cinta akan mengubah seseorang, ah.

Jimin memutuskan untuk mengabaikan sakit hatinya. Dia telah membayar banyak untuk bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk sini. Dia akan menonton, menonton Yoongi bukan filmnya, tentu saja.

Filmnya dimulai dan Jimin mulai merekam Yoongi. Dia perlu melihat ekspresi Yoongi atas filmnya. Ini film horor.

Jadi, seperti yang dia kira, Yoongi tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tapi Jimin masih sangat iri karena Yoongi berbagi _popcorn_ dengan Jungkook, dan dengan anggota lain juga. Dia merasa seperti dia ditipu untuk beberapa alasan.

Jimin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan studio lebih cepat sebelum yang lainnya keluar. Dia menangis dalam perjalanan pulang. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi Jungkook setelah ini. Dia sangan cemburu. Dia iri.

.

Pada hari berikutnya ibu Jungkook meminta Jimin untuk melakukan sesuatu. Jungkook, si bodoh itu lupa membawa pakaian olahraganya untuk kelas P.E-nya. Jadi, Jimin pergi ke sekolahnya pagi-pagi untuk membawa pakaiannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jiminie!" Ibu Jungkook tersenyum sangat manis saat dia menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastic kepada Jimin.

"Ah tidak masalah." Jimin tersenyum juga.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke sekolah Jungkook. Hanya sekitar dua puluh menit.

Setelah dia sampai, Jimin mengirim pesan singkat pada Jungkook bahwa dia sudah sampai. Mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di dekat taman kecil di sekolah. Tidak banyak orang di sekitarnya. Tempat ini terasa begitu tenang.

Dia jujur masih sangat marah dan tidak mau berbicara dengan Jungkook tapi apa yang dia bisa lakukan? Ini bukan kesalahan Jungkook. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa.

Dia menutup matanya dan melamun. Oh betapa mudahnya hidupnya jika dia bisa tetap tinggal di Busan dan menjadi tua dengan ibunya. Jimin berharap hidupnya tidak serumit sekarang.

" _OH MY GOD EONNIE_! Aku cinta padamu! Terima kasih." Jungkook berteriak dari jauh. Jimin membuka matanya dan melihat gadis kecil di depannya terlihat sangat manis dan polos. Jimin benar-benar menyanginya.

"Ya, simpan terima kasihmu untuk membelikan aku es krim lain kali." Jimin memberikan kantong plastic yang dibawanya kepada Jungkook.

Jimin akan mencoba berhenti menjadi iri. Ya, dia pikir tidak apa-apa untuk saat ini. Dia hanya akan secara bertahap berhenti bertemu Jungkook dan akhirnya tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

Ya, seperti itu saja.

"Tentu!" Jungkook memberinya pelukan hangat.

"Kau harus!" Jimin balas memeluk Jungkook canggung.

"Ah _eonnie_ , aku merindukanmu. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kita _hang out_! Sejak Bangtan berhenti menjadi tamu undangan di klub dan aku pacaran dengan Taehyung aku melupakanmu! Maafkan aku!" Jungkook semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Aku masih mau bicara denganmu di sini, tapi aku masih punya kelas P.E yang membosankan." Kata Jungkook kesal.

"Hahaha. Oke, oke." Jimin tersenyum imut. Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum riang kepada Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, _see yaa_!" Jungkook melambaikan tangannya saat dia berlari ke kelasnya.

"Ya iblis kecil. _See yaaa_!" Jimin juga melambaikan tangannya. Dia memandangi Jungkook sampai Jungkook menghilang dari pandangannya dan dia kembali duduk di bangku taman. Dia memasang _earphone_ -nya dan memainkan beberapa lagu secara acak. Jimin menutup matanya untuk mencari ketenangan. Ini semua terlalu rumit.

 _Aku tidak ingin menghilang dari hidup Jungkook._

Dia hampir tertidur ketika dia merasa seseorang menuangkan air dingin ke kepalanya. Jimin membuka matanya dan melihat si gadis payudara besar, Hyejin di depannya. Dia berdiri dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang salah denganmu? Sialan." Jimin sedang mengalami suasana hati yang buruk hari ini, benar-benar menyenangkan bahwa dia bisa punya alasan untuk memaki seseorang.

"Hahaha. Aku tidak percaya kau berani bilang begitu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku." Gadis di depannya membentak.

"Apa? Aku bahkan tidak pernah berbicara denganmu. " Jimin berubah menjadi sangat marah. Astaga. Tidak sekarang, _please_.

"Kau tidur dengan Yoongi sebelum aku!" Gadis itu berteriak.

"Kau gila? Aku tidak pernah tidur dengannya!" Jimin balas berteriak. Oh ya ampun. Jimin juga berharap begitu.

"Ya terserah. Mati saja!" Gadis itu berteriak lagi. Hyejin menjambak rambut Jimin dan menginjak kakinya. Jimin meringis kesakitan kemudian menamparnya keras. Berano-beraninya dia.

"Dasar jalang!" Kata Hyejin.

"Berhenti berbicara tentang dirimu sendiri!" Seseorang yang bukan Jimin atau Hyejin berteriak.

"Kau pikir kau siapa sampai kau berani memak Jiminie-ku! Dia bayiku." Seokjin muncul dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Dia menampar tangan Hyejin menjauh dari Jimin dan mendorongnya ke tanah. Hyejin dengan cepat lari. Dia mungkin tahu bahwa jika Seokjin membencimu, kau akan dibenci oleh seluruh Bangtan atau seluruh dunia juga karena Soekjin adalah seorang _diva_. Dia ratunya.

"Ya, pergi sana, gadis kurang ajar. Ugh!" Kata Seokjin sambil membantu Jimin untuk berdiri.

" _Eonnie_?" Jimin berkedip. Kenapa tiba-tiba Seokjin ada di sini?

"Ya, Jiminie. Oh Tuhan, lihat. Eyeliner-mu berantakan." Sekjin mendekat untuk menyeka warna hitam di bawah mata Jimin.

"Hahaha, aku baik-baik saja, _eonnie_. Terima kasih banyak sudah membantu. Apakah kau di sini untuk menemui Jungkook?" Jimin melangkah mundur. Hatinya terasa sakit lagi. Dia merasa seperti dia ditinggalkan. Tentu saja, Seokjin pasti ke sini uuntuk Jungkook.

"Ya, aku akan bertemu dengannya. Tapi tidak jadi. Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Jiminie. Kau basah kuyup. Kau bisa kena flu nanti. Aku punya pakaian bersih di mobilku. Kau bisa pakai itu. Kau benar-benar butuh ganti baju." Seokjin berkata dnegan wajah cemas.

"Ah? Apa? Tidak perlu, _eonnie_. Aku bisa menunggu di sini sampai pakaian keringku sendiri. Cuacanya juga dingin. Aku sudah merasa sangat senang kau mau membantuku... " Kata Jimin hati-hati.

"Kau akan mengganti bajumu. Fin." Kata Seokjin sambil menyeret Jimin ke mobilnya.

"Eh, tapi…" Jimin bingung. Saat dia sudah merelakan Jungkook, tiba-tiba dia bertemu Seokjin. Dunia memang aneh.

"Tapi, tolong jangan bilang apa-apa pada Jungkook tentang hal ini. Dia akan membunuh gadis itu." Jimin bergedik ngeri. Hyejin, mungkin jungkook akan memotong semua rambut gadis itu kalau Jungkook tahu ini semua. Seokjin menyeringai.

"Tidak ada yang perlu tahu!" Seokjin berteriak sedikit keras. Seokjin tertawa dan meremas tangan Jimin dan mereka berdua berjalan ke mobil Seokjin.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama, Jinnie? Kau bilang hanya ingin menjemput Jungkook." Namjoon mengeluh. Dia sudah menunggu cukup lama.

"Ah Namjoon. Rencananya berubah. Ini darurat." Seokjin mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk Jimin.

"Darurat?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Ya, lihat." Seokjin menunjukkan pada Namjoon kondisi Jimin dan dia mengerti.

"Malaikatku, Jinnie." Kata Namjoon saat dia mencoba untuk memeluk Seokjin.

"Ew, berhenti. Tidak sekarang." Seokjin dengan cepat mendorongnya dan Namjoon cemberut.

Seokjin menatap Jimin untuk sementara waktu. "Ahh, _makeup remover_." Dia mencarinya dan mengerutkan kening.

"Ahh tidak. Jiminie, Apa kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat setelah ini?" Seokjin bertanya. Pintu mobilnya tidak ditutup sehingga Jimin mendengarnya dengan mudah.

"Aku akan bekerja," kata Jimin gelisah.

"Oh bekerja? Kalau begitu blus ini tidak akan cocok. Kau bisa pakai yang satu ini." Dia berkata sambil meraih sebuah gaun kasual merah mudanya.

"Namjoonie, tolong tunggu di sini untuk sementara waktu. Tidak apa-apa _kan_?" Seokjin kembali menatap Namjoon.

"Kau adalah bosnya, aku akan melakukan semua yang kau mau." Namjoon mengedipkan matanya.

"Aww Namjoonie, biarkan _noona_ memelukmu!" Seokjin memeluknya dan melambaikan tangan.

Jimin hanya bisa tertunduk. Canggung sekali.

.

Mereka kembali setelah 20 menit. Seokjin menyiapakn semuanya dengan baik, dia tidak hanya membawa seluruh produk _makeup_ yang diperlukan untuk _makeup_ sehari-hari tapi dia bahkan membawa pengering rambut dan pengeriting rambut. Dia membantu Jimin untuk berdandan dan tersenyum. "Kau dapat membuka matamu sekarang." Jimin membuka matanya dan sangat kagum dengan keterampilan makeup Seokjin. Dia tampak jauh lebih cantik. Itu mungkin karena Seokjin menggunakan semua _makeup_ bermerek bukan merk drug store seperti miliknya, tapi dia memang benar-benar berbakat! Jimin tersenyum saat melihat bayangannya di cermin dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Gaun merah muda itu begitu cantik. Dia sangat menyukainya.

Mereka kembali ke Namjoon sambil tertawa bahagia. Jimin ragu-ragu pada awalnya, dia merasa seperti dia sedang mengganggu kencan mereka. Tapi keduanya yang begitu baik. Jadi, Jimin masuk ke dalam mobil dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Kalian tidak membawa Jungkook ikut?" Tanya Namjoon sebelum dia pergi.

"Nah. Iblis itu dapat menikmati kelas P.E. yang membosankannya untuk hari ini." Kata Seokjin riang, membuat Jimin bingung.

Seokjin menatapnya di kursi belakang "Ah Jimin. Dia memintaku untuk menjadi bibi palsunya dan membawanya pergi dari sekolah." Seokijin dan berkata dan Jimin tertawa. Dia tahu betul trik Jungkook yang satu ini.

"Dia juga memintaku untuk melakukannya sekali tapi aku menolak." Jimin tersenyum cerah.

Sokjin tersentak "Kau bisa mengatakan tidak padanya? Dengan matanya yang berbinar saat dia memohon?"

Jimin mengangguk yakin.

"Ah, pasti mudah bagi orang yang sama-sama imut untuk mengatakan tidak satu sama lain." Seokjin cemberut.

"Ah tidak, _eonnie_! Tapi, kau juga sangat imut!" Seru Jimin.

"Aw terima kasih Jiminie, tetapi kau dan Jungkook begitu manis. Kalian berdua lebih manis daripada apa pun di dunia ini!" Seokijin terkikik. Namjoon hanya tertawa atas percakapan kekanak-kanakan mereka. Dia dengan santai meletakkan tangannya di paha Seokjin dan meremasnya.

"Yah Namjoonie. Ada Jimin di sini!" Seokjin menampar tangannya.

"Jiminie, aku minta maaf." Dia memelototi Namjoon sementara Jimin hanya mengangguk canggung.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka, Jimin tahu bahwa Namjoon tidak semenakutkan seperti apa yang orang bilang. Jimin sangat menikmati waktunya sepanjang perjalanan di mobil. Kebanyakan dia merasa seperti dia bepergian dengan orangtuanya karena hubungan Namjoon dan Seokjin begitu manis, pasangan yang sudah menikah.

Namjoon juga merawatnya. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk membuat \ Hyejin menjauh. Walaupun sebenarnya Jimin tidak takut pada gadis itu sama sekali tapi itu masih sangat manis dan menyentuh.

Mereka berbicara tentang _banner_. Seokjin bilang Jimin ada satu malam tertentu dimana sebuah stasiun TV datang ke acara di klub di hari terakhir Bangtan di klub dan begitu kagum dengan suasana yang Jimin buat dengan _banner_ -nya. Mereka juga bilang kalau Yoongi menyukai _banner_ -nya. Jimin tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Apakah dia akhirnya akan menemukan cara menuju Yoongi?

.

Setelah kejadian itu Jimin bertemu dengan Seokjin dua kali dan dia membawa Namjoon dengannya di setiap pertemuan. Jimin merasa mereka berdua tidak bisa dipisahkan. Dia benar-benar berharap suatu saat dia bisa menemukan kekasih seperti Seokjin _eonnie_. Kekasih yang menjadi sahabat dan pasangan hidup.

Jimin sekarang duduk di kafe di bawah apartemen Seokjin dan Namjoon. Jimin terkejut pada awalnya, dia hanya seorang gadis lugu dari Busan yang berpikir bahwa seks harus dilakukan setelah menikah. Dia begitu terkejut mengetahui bahwa mereka telah tinggal bersama selama lebih dari dua tahun. Dua tahun.

Namjoon berdiri dan berkata, "Aku akan membayar minuman kita, kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain yang menyenangkan."

"Tidak, Namjoon biarkan aku yang bayar!" Seokjin berkata dan menarik Namjoon kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Tidak. Aku bayar." Kata Namjoon sambil menghela napas.

"Aku yang bayar untuk saat ini. Kau sudah membayar untuk semua yang aku butuhkan. Tidak adil! Kita berjanji untuk memiliki cara yang adil dalam membayar hal-hal yang kita butuhkan!" Seokjin berkata sambil meninggalkan kursinya untuk membayar.

Tapi Namjoon memeluknya, "Kau memasak untukku setiap hari. Ini cukup adil. Aku sudah seharusnya membayar hal-hal yang kau butuhkan."

"Tidak! Aku akan membayar untuk kita." Seokjin masih berusaha.

Jimin hampir tertawa dan bertanya apa mereka dikaruniai banyak uang yang bisa saja mereka berikan kepadanya dengan mudah. Hahaha. Tapi, dia tentu saja dia tidak bertanya begitu.

"Oke, kita akan membuat sebuah kesepakatan. Kau cium aku dan aku akan bayar." Namjoon mendekat ke Seokjin saat Seokjin masih sibuk menyatakan fakta-fakta mengapa dia harus membayar minuman mereka. Namjoon tertawa bahagia dan mengecup bibir Seokjin sekilas.

"Nah, itu dia!" Jimin terkikik senang. Dia begitu terkejut saat Seokjin masih bisa berbincang dengan normal setelah Namjoon menciumnya di depan umum. Mereka mungkin sudah berbagi ratus ciuman, itu sebabnya.

Seokjin kalah, bukan oleh trik Namjoon, tapi dengan mata lembut dan suara lembut Namjoon. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. Dia kembali untuk duduk dan memerhatikan Namjoon membayar untuk mereka.

" _Eonnie_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin bertanya. Seokjin berpaling ke Jimin dan menyadari satu hal.

"Astaga. Aku berencana untuk membayar makananmu hari ini!" Dia mendesis dan Jimin bingung.

Oh?

Namjoon kembali ke mereka dan tersenyum. "Apa yang aku lewatkan?" Katanya.

"Namjoon! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku berencana untuk membayar makanan Jimin hari ini, aku harus membayarnya!" Seokjin protes.

"Tapi, aku sudah melakukannya." Kata Namjoon sambil memeluk Seokjin dengan satu tangannya.

"Iya! Karena kau aku tidak bisa membayar untuk Jimin." Seokjin cemberut. "Itu karena kau menipuku." Seokjin terlihat sangat kesal.

"Yah, _Princess_. Aku membayar untuk kita. Jadi aku bisa membayarnya padaku." Kata Namjoon sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Eh? Bisakah aku melakukan itu?" Seokjin bertanya.

"Ya kau bisa. Totalnya sepuluh dolar." Namjoon berkata sambil membaca bonnya.

"Oke." Kata Seokjin senang, kemudian dia mengambil sepuluh dolar dari dompet merah mudanya dan menyerahkannya kepada Namjoon.

"Ini dia, Namjoonie!" Seokjin berkata dan dengan senang hati memberikan bebrapa lembar uang kertas pada Namjoon.

"Oke Queen. Aku hidup untuk mematuhi aturanmu." Namjoon berkata dengan senyum lesung pipit yang manis.

Jantung Jimin berdetak keras seperti ditusuk. Dia ingin berkencan dengan seseorang. Dia benar-benar ingin.

.

Jimin minta diri untuk pergi ke toilet. Dia mencuci tangannya kemudian melihat seorang gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu tidak cantik, dia bahkan tidak menarik, satu-satunya hal darinya yang benar-benar menarik adalah parfumnya yang kuat dan mengganggu Jimin yang bisa tercium bahkan sebelum dia memasuki ruangan. Gadis ini bertingkah seolah dia memiliki seluruh gedung ini. Jimin benci gadis yang selalu bertindak seperti dia yang terbaik dan menjadi sombong tanpa alasan sama sekali.

"Halo! Sonae? Wow, _bitch_! Kau tidak akan percaya! Yoongi mengajakku kencan!" Perhatian Jimin secara otomatis berfokus semua pada gadis itu saat ini. Yoongi ?! Yoongi, Min Yoongi yang dia cintai?

"Haha _, I know right_? Dia harusnya membawaku ke tempatnya. Dia menolak untuk melakukannya, jadi aku memintanya untuk datang ke tempatku dan dia setuju." Jimin diam-diam menguping panggilan gadis itu.

"Aku akan tidur dengan Min Yoongi. Kau pasti cemburu. Kau harus cemburu!" Gadis berkata seolah-olah itu tidak menjijikkan sama sekali. Jimin makin membenci gadis ini. Dia tidak hanya sombong dan _try-hard_ tapi dia juga gadis yang tidur dengan orang populer sehingga dia bisa menjadi populer juga.

Tch. Hyejin jauh lebih baik daripada dia! Dia pelacur murah tak tahu malu! Tidak, pelacur gratis!

Gadis itu berjalan keluar toilet dan Jimin mengikutinya.

.

Gadis itu naik ke lantai atas di lantai tujuh sehingga Jimin turun di lantai berikutnya, kedelapan, agar dia tidak dicurgai. Jimin kemudian turun melalui tangga untuk kembali ke lantai tujuh. Jimin melihat gadis itu masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

Dia hampir menyerah, dia tidak mungkin bisa masuk. Pintu di sini memiliki sistem sandi modern. Jimin berjalan dengan sedih ke lift. Tapi, dia punya harapan setelah dia melihat ruangan di samping kamar gadis itu terbuka lebar. Jimin segera masuk ke sana.

Itu adalah kamar dari pecandu alkohol yang menjijikkan. Jimin berjalan ke jendela sambil menahan napas. Dia melihat seorang pria berbaring di lantai, sepertinya dia terlalu mabuk. Jimin mengabaikannya dan memanjat jendela. Dia bersyukur kepada Tuhan, dia mengenakan _legging_ hari ini. Dia menempatkan _platform_ nya di punggungnya. Dia agak takut tapi dia akhirnya berjalan dan melompat balkon dari kamar itu ke kamar sebelahnya dan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam.

Jimin mendengar suara air menglari dari arah kamar mandi, gadis itu pasti sedang mandi. Dia cepat-cepat bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur.

Dia mendengar dia menelepon Yoongi. Yoongi sudah sampai dan benar-benar datang. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Mengapa dia melakukan ini? Jimin harus berhenti melakukan hal-hal dia tidak suka dan mencari tahu hal-hal yang dia tidak ingin tahu.

Bel berbunyi dan Jimin tahu bahwa itu pasti Yoongi. Dia gelisah dan jantungnya berpacu ketika dia mendengar suara Yoongi. Jimin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi itu sepertinya mereka sedang berciuman karena dia bisa mendengar suara kulit yang bersentuhan. Jimin menangis ketika dia melihat empat kaki di depannya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Jimin menangis lebih keras ketika dia mendengar bunyi keras dari mereka yang jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu mengerang dan napas Yoongi terdengar berat. Jimin menutup telinga dengan tangannya. Dia menangis keras sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang menangis terlalu keras.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Yoongi. Yoongi mengernyit dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Apa yang salah Yoongi- _ah_?" Kata gadis itu.

"Kau dengar jeritan seseorang?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Aww... dan itu harusnya aku, _kan_?" Dia tersipu tapi Yoongi bergerak untuk bangun.

Yoongi mengira suara itu dari bawah tempat tidur. Jadi dia menunduk ke bawah untuk melihat.

 _There she goes._

"Park, Jimin seperti yang aku kira." Dia menemukan Jimin terisak di bawah mereka. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik Jimin keluar. Jimin akhirnya bisa melihat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Jimin tersipu. Yoongi adalah hanya memakai celananya dan gadis itu hampir telanjang. Dia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menutupi tubuh kotornya, ugh.

"Kau! Gadis yang di toilet dan lift!" Gadis itu membuat keadaannya lebih buruk.

"Oh, jadi kau juga tahu rencana _one night stand_ -ku sekarang?" Kata Yoongi marah.

"Apa? _Oppa_ , kau kenal dia?" Gadis itu bertanya terkejut.

"Ya, aku kenal dia. Sangat baik." Yongi berkata sambil memakai bajunya kembali dan meraih _hoodie_ -nya. Jimin sedikit bersorak. Mereka tidak melakukannya!

" _Oppa_ , mengapa kau memakai bajumu?" Gadis itu panik.

Yoongi tak menjawab. Jimin diam mematung di antara mereka.

" _Oppa_ , kita bisa mengusirnya." Gadis itu berkata lagi.

"Aku kehilangan _mood_ dan ya aku akan melempar dia keluar untukmu." Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin dan menyeretnya ke luar.

.

Yoongi menyeret Jimin sampai ke area parkir. Dia menhempaskan tangan Jimin saat mereka sampai di depan mobil Yoongi. Yoongi menghela napas keras.

Yoongi menatapnya seperti dia melakukan sebuah kejahatan atau membunuh seseorang. Jimin membungkuk beberapa kali. "Maafkan aku, Yoongi _oppa_. Tapi, aku tidak sengaja mengikutimu ke sini. Aku ke sini dengan Seokjin _eonnie_ dan Namjoon _oppa_. Tapi aku pergi ke-"

"Simpan penjelasanmu untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak butuh itu." Jimin bisa melihat dengan jelas kemarahan matanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinyadia lihat Yoongi semarah ini. Dulu Yoongi hanya akan terlihat kesal.

" _Fuck off_. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi." Yoongi kata dan Jimin menangis lagi. Itu tadi sangat kasar.

"Yoongi _oppa_... Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau tidur dengan banyak orang." Jimin terisak.

"Aku tidur dengan semua orang yang aku mau. Sekarang pulang dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk menguntitku lagi." Yoongi mendesis dan dia meninggalkan yang Jimin menangis di area parkir.

.

.

.

a/n: Haloooo, ffn lagi maintance gitu yak. Review baru gak kebaca. Jadi reviewnya belom saya balesin. Maaf ya. T.T

Makasih ya udah baca. Sorry for typo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Oblivion of Those Days**

.

.

.

Jimin pagi ini bangun dengan sakit kepala yang benar-benar menyakitkan. Dia yakin kalau ini hasil dari minum terlalu banyak kopi kemarin. Dia benar-benar tidak terbiasa minum kopi hitam terutama _americano_ tapi Yoongi menyukainya. Jadi, dia mencoba menyukainya juga. Sepertinya itu keputusan yang benar-benar salah. Kafein benar-benar membuat tubuhnya terasa buruk. Dia gemetar dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Mengkomsumsi terlalu banyak kafein benar-benar keputusan yang buruk, ditambah lagi dia tidak makan apa-apa kemarin kecuali _americano_ , lima gelas _americano_.

Dia perlahan-lahan bangkit dan mempersiapkan diri untuk kuliah. Dia punya tugas akhir yang harus dikerjakan. Dia benar-benar harus mulai mengerjakan tugas akhirnya. Sudah lima hari dia menundanya.

Hari ini sudah hampir dua bulan Jimin berhenti menguntit Yoongi. Sudah beberapa minggu sejak dia bertemu Jungkook di sekolahnya dan benar-benar berbicara kepadanya. Sekarang Jimin merasa benar-benar sendirian. Sebenarnya, Jungkook dan Seokjin selalu mengundangnya untuk pergi bersama, tapi Jimin selalu menolaknya. Dia benar-benar hanya ingin menghilang dari mereka. Mungkin itu yang terbaik: benar-benar melupakan Yoongi dan semua hal yang menyangkutnya.

Jika dia tetap berhubungan dengan Jungkook dan Seokjin, tentu saja dia akan melihat Yoongi lagi, mau tidak mau. Keputusannya sudah bulat, _dia akan menghilang._

.

Jimin berjalan keluar dari kampusnya dengan lesu. Universitas sudah kembali memperingatkannya soal biaya kuliah. Dia harus segera mencari cara untuk memberitahu bibinya. Tapi, bibinya terlihat begitu sedih, Jimin tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Mungkin _nanti_ , sekarang dia hanya harus berjuang dengan menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya.

Jimin terus berjalan sambil merenung. Kemudian dia menghela napas. Entah kenapa Jimin memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kafe di dekat Universitas. Mungkin kalau dia makan _fish_ _cake_ dia akan senang. Jimin duduk di salah satu bangku kosong dan kembali merenung. Dia menatap orang yang berlalu-lalang lewat jendela besar di dekatnya. Orang-orang terlihat sangat sibuk dan terburu-buru. Apa hanya dia yang lemas dan putus asa?

Dengan hati-hati Jimin memutuskan untuk mulai mengerjakan tugas akhirnya. Dia membuka laptop kecil yang sengaja dia bawa dengan perasaan takut. Apa yang harus dia tulis? Dia tidak tahu.

Jimin perlahan membuka bukunya dan membaca instruksi yang diberikan oleh dosennya dengan hati-hati. _Apa yang harus dia tulis?_ Dia masih tidak mengerti.

Sesungguhnya dia tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang kuliahnya. Dia hanya diminta untuk kuliah oleh bibinya karena bibinya yakin kuliah adalah satu cara untuk menjadi sukses dan dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti bibinya. Dia tidak pernah suka belajar ekonomi tapi bibinya yakin ini adalah jurusan terbaik untuk menjadi karyawan dengan gaji besar. Jimin merasa begitu terjebak.

Jimin sekali lagi membaca intruksi dosennya dengan teliti. Dia tidak boleh menyerah. Dia akan menyelesaikannya. Dia harus menyelesaikannya.

.

Jungkook tidak pernah tahu kalau berkeliling di sekitar universitas barunya akan terasa begitu menyenangkan, mungkin karena Taehyung yang jadi pemandunya. Rasanya kakinya tidak lelah sama sekali. Rasanya dia punya tenaga sekuat kuda untuk berkeliling lebih jauh.

"Kafe di sebelah barat itu kan?" Jungkook bertanya senang.

"Ya, kami biasanya makan dan duduk di sana." Taehyung tersenyum.

"Oh bersama Bangtan? Acara apa?" Obrolan remeh akan terasa begitu penting saat Taehyung yang jadi fokus utamanya.

"Tidak penting. Terkadang hanya karena kami bosan atau ya, sekedar makan bersama. Makan sendirian tidak enak." Saat tersenyum Taehyung terlihat begitu menawan, mungkin ini terlalu subjektif karena Jungkook sedang begitu mendamba Kim Taehyung tapi, setiap kali pria itu tersenyum, Jungkook merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik.

"Dan oh-aku cukup lama memikirkan ini, apa Seokjin _eonnie_ memang anggota perempuan sendirian di Bangtan?" Jungkook sedikit melompat di depan Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya kami hanya berkumpul bersama dan makan bersama, nonton film-kau tahu. Berteman. Tapi Hoseok _hyung_ memutuskan untuk menamai kami begitu-"

"Oh iya, sama seperti tim _rapper_." Jungkook tertawa pelan. Senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Ah, Kim Taehyung memang penuh cinta.

"Ya dan Seokjin _noona_ awalnya seperti ibu bagi kami, kemudian Namjoon _hyung_ memantapkan langkahnya dan jadilah begini." Taehyung membukakan pintu kafe untuk Jungkook setelah mereka sampai.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, alasan berkunjung ke rumah tiap anggota juga tanpa alasan ya?" Jungkook tertawa.

"Anggota, hahaha. Kita jadi terdengar seperti sebuah komunitas atau apa. Kita hanya berteman." Taehyung mencubit pelan pipi Jungkook gemas.

"Kita?" Jungkook pasti sudah mulai merona sekarang.

"Tentu saja kau sekarang bagian dari kami kan?" Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah _oppa_! Kau membuatku malu!" Jungkook tertawa lagi.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di sudut ruangan. Jungkook baru saja akan memesan saat dia melihat Jimin berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Oh _eonnie_! Di sini!" Jungkook melaimbaikan tangannya. Ah, sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat Jimin.

Jungkook yakin sekali mata mereka bertemu tapi Jimin mengabaikannya dan bergegas berjalan keluar.

"A-apa-apaan…" Jungkook menatap punggung Jimin yang menjauh bingung.

"Jimin terlihat sedih." Taehyung mengikuti gerak mata Jungkook.

"Oh aku senang dia masih hidup. _Oppa_ lihat sendiri kan? Dia mengbaikanku. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Dia juga mengabaikan pesanku dan teleponku." Jungkook menggerutu.

"Dia terlihat sedih. Apa kau sudah coba berkunjung ke rumahnya?" Taehyung mengelus pelan punggung tangan Jungkook untuk menenangkannya.

"Masalahnya pasti karena Min Yoongi. Dia itu sudah gila. Dia bahkan mengabaikan tugas akhirnya karena Min Yoongi. Dia sudah melakukan terlalu banyak kegilaan untuk bisa dekat dengan Min Yoongi." Kejam. Jungkook terlalu kejam.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu, Jungkook. Temui dia. Tanya masalahnya. Mencurigai seorang teman hanya karena dia sedikit membuatmu kesal itu tidak baik. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa kebenarannya tanpa bertanya." Taehyung menepuk-nepuk tangan Jungkook.

Mereka memandang kosong punggung Jimin yang semakin menjauh. Gadis itu terus menunduk. Dia bahkan tidak mengangkat wajahnya saat dia naik ke dalam bus.

.

Hari ini terasa cukup aneh. Biasanya bibinya akan menonton TV di ruang makan dan mengeluh tentang apa pun yang muncul di sana. Kadang-kadang sangat tidak penting. Kadang-kadang bibinya memaki hal-hal yang remeh. Seperti beberapa waktu lalu tentang yang satu selebriti yang mengenakan lipstik ungu pucat dengan _eyeshadow_ hijau.

Oh Tuhan. Bukan yang ini. Yang ini pantas mendapat caci maki. Jimin menarik kata-katanya kembali. Bagaimana bisa seorang selebriti berdandan seperti itu?

Kali ini bibinya tidak terlihat menonton televisi. Tidak biasanya.

Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi ke atas dan mencari bibinya. Dia hendak mengetuk kamarnya sebelum dia mendengar seseorang menangis. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar bibinya yang untungnya tidak terkunci.

"Bibi? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin disambut oleh pemandangan tidak enak; bibinya sedang merobek foto pernikahannya.

"Oh bibi! Apa yang terjadi?" Jimin buru-buru memeluk bibinya. Dia membiarkan bibinya menangis keras dan balas memeluknya.

"Jimin..." Wanita itu menatap Jimin kemudian menangis keras.

"Tidak apa-apa, bibi. Bicaralah pelan-pelan." Jimin menempatkan helaian rambut dari wajah bibinya ke belakang daun telinga bibinya dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Kami sudah berakhir, Jimin. Kami akan bercerai. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa dia? Aku akan segera mati." Bibinya terisak.

Jimin menangis mendengar kata-kata itu. Benar. Itu semua benar. Bibinya behenti kuliah untuk menikah dengan pamannya. Hatinya pasti hancur. Bibinya memberikan segalanya untuk pamannya. Hatinya pasti benar-benar hancur. Oh! Apa yang membuat mereka berdua berpisah? Jimin tidak tahu banyak soal kehidupan pernikahan bibinya tapi, sepertinya sesuatu yang besar terjadi sampai mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai.

"Uhh, bibi. Jangan bilang begitu. Kita akan berbicara dengannya. Kau bisa memperbaiki ini. Aku tahu ini terdengar seperti omong kosong, tapi bibi, kau harus tetap kuat. Jika dia benar-benar cinta dalam hidupmu, dia akan kembali kepadamu." Jimin membali lembut kepala bibinya. Di saat seperti ini hal terakhir yang bisa Jimin lakukan adalah menajdi naïf dan menghibur bibinya.

"Jimin. Pergi ke kampus. Aku baik-baik saja." Bibinya bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Apakah kau yakin? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini." Jimin mengikutinya ke kamar mandi.

"Jimin! Pergi! PERGI KE KAMPUS SEKARANG!" Teriak bibinya kemudian dia menangis lagi.

"Y-ya," Jimin tergagap. Bibinya tidak pernah berteriak padanya atau orang lain. Bibinya selalu penuh kasih sayang dan lemah lembut. Untuk bisa berteriak sekeras ini, bibinya pasti benar-benar sedih.

"Jimin. Berjanjilah padaku, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, kau akan terus kuliah. Berjanjilah. Aku akan meneleponnya sekarang. Pergi. Hati-hati," katanya sambil mencari ponselnya. Kemudian dia menelpon suaminya.

Jimin sebenarnya sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi karena mereka terlihat benar-benar sangat saling mencintai dan ia tidak mendengar apa-apa tentang pertengkaran. Tapi, bibinya memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"Ya, Bibi. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Jimin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan bergegas pergi kampusnya. _Ah, apa lagi sekarang?_

.

Jimin menghirup aroma menenangkan dari _cupcake_ panggang di depannya. Dia tersenyum melihat _cupcake_ lucu baru saja dia dibuat. Dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis sebelum dia membuat mereka tapi, sekarang ia merasa senang. Jimin merasa lega bahwa dia punya satu tempat untuk melupakan segalanya. Saat dia bekerja dan memanggang _cupcake_ , dia merasa begitu bahagia tanpa alasan tertentu. Aroma _cupcake_ yang baru matang selalu dapat menghiburnya dan membuat dia tenang.

Jimin hanya bekerja pada hari kerja, di waktu tersibuk dalam satu hari yaitu; pada saat waktu makan siang. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, kafe membutuhkan banyak orang. Jimin selalu senang menjadi salah satunya.

"Jimin, _cupcake_ -nya sudah siap?" Ia mendengar bosnya berbicara.

"Ah ya, Mrs Lin," kata Jimin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aww Jiminie. Senyummu begitu lucu. Kau kehilangan matamu setiap kali kau tersenyum," jerit Mrs Lin sambil mencubit pipinya. Jimin hanya tertawa datar. Dia menempatkan _cupcake_ buatannya di satu kotak kue dan memberikannya kepada Mrs. Lin.

"Ini dia, Mrs. Lin. _Happy eating_ ," kata Jimin.

"Ahh tidak. Aku membawa ini untuk anakku. Dia suka _cupcake_. Dia adalah orang dewasa muda yang tinggal sendirian. Itu sebabnya aku sering membawakannya _cookies_ dan _cupcake_. Dia agak kesepian." Wanita itu menjelaskan. Wajahnya sedikit cemberut.

"Oh. _My bad_. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Jimin membungkuk.

"Jiminie benar-benar lucu. Tidak masalah. Tidak perlu minta maaf." Mrs. Lin mencubit pipinya lagi.

Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Mrs Lin benar-benar sangat baik padanya.

"Eh, Jiminie... kau menangis?" Tentu saja Mrs Lin bisa melihat air matanya. Dia menangis sepanjang waktu saat dia memanggang _cupcake_. Wanita itu menyetuh wajah Jimin dan menatapnya dari dekat.

"Oh... tidak..." Jimin mencoba mencari alasan.

"Kau menangis! Apa yang terjadi? Bilang padaku, aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk membantu." Mrs Lin berkata dengan penuh semangat.

Jimin benar-benar ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa ia membutuhkan uang, tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa. Masalahnya adalah dia butuh uang untuk membayar biaya kuliahnya agar dia bisa ikut ujian akhir, tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa bilang begitu. Itu akan menjadi sangat kurang ajar.

"Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja, Mrs. Lin. Hidupku hanya sedang sedikit sulit." Jimin memalsukan senyumnya.

"Eh. Panggil saja aku _ahjumoni_! Hubungi aku jika kau memerlukan bantuan ya? Kau adalah anak polos yang manis. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Mrs. Lin mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Ah tentu saja." Jimin tersenyum. Kali ini tulus karena wanita di depannya ini begitu baik sampai dia merasa begitu bahagia karena tatapan matanya yang teduh. Mrs Lin memang sangat baik.

 _Ah ibu, aku merindukanmu._

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Mrs Lin lagi.

"Terima kasih, _ahjumoni_!" Jimin tersenyum lagi.

.

Perlahan tapi sangat pasti, tidak ada lagi pesan dari Seokjin dan Jungkook. Jimin benar-benar mengabaikan semua pesan atau panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dia terlalu sedih. Dia hidup tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas. Berjalan tanpa tenaga dan menatap segala sesuatunya dengan tatapan kosong.

Bibinya sekarang jarang di rumah, mereka hampir tidak saling berbicara lagi. Jimin juga terlalu takut untuk menelepon bibinya aatu mengirimkan pesan singkat. Jimin terlalu takut akan hidpunya. Setiap pagi dia bangun dengan perasaan dihantui akan hari esok. Bisa dibilang, dia hidup dalam ketakutan.

Dia sekarang sedang dengan giat mencoba menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya dan mencari cara untuk membayar uang kuliahnya agar dia bisa ikut ujian akhir.

Jimin pergi kemana pun sendirian. Dia bahkan hampir tidak berbicara dengan siapa pun. Dia hidup seperti mati; hampa dan kosong. Jimin tidak pernah benar-benar memulai sebuah percakapan dengan siapa pun. Dia hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan orang seadanya. Seperti rekan kerjanya yang menanyakan _cupcake_ yang dia buat, atau petugas bus yang sekdar menyapanya 'selamat pagi' karena dia terlihat begitu tidak bernyawa.

Dia selalu bangun pagi tanpa alasan yang jelas dan berjalan kemana saja kakinya membawanya. Kebanyakan dia akan pergi ke perpustakaan dan menghabiskan waktu merenung. Memikirkan hidupnya dan bagaimana caranya dia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membayar uang kuliahnya, memikirkan pernikahan bibinya dan apa tujuan hidupnya.

Kenapa dia hidup? Apa sebenarnya tujuan hidupnya? Hampir tidak ada. Dia hanya hidup karena dia tidak mau mati.

Dulu, tujuan hidupnya adalah melihat Yoongi tersenyum dengan tulus. Ya, sesederhana dan sebodoh itu. Hidupnya hampir berpusat pada Min Yoongi. Jimin tidak pernah benar-benar punya mimpi seperti anak-anak lainnya yang bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang dokter, penyanyi, guru dan lainnya. Jimin tidak pernah tahu apa yang dia benar-benar ingin lakukan.

Hidupnya berpusat pada Min Yoongi, tapi sekarang semuanya terasa berubah begitu drastis. Park Jimin bahkan lupa Min Yoongi adalah orang yang dia selalu puja dan pikirkan setiap saat. Mungkin karena dia terlalu sedih.

.

Jimin tidak tahu kenapa dia pergi ke kafe ini. Jimin ingat ia hanya bangun pagi-pagi sekali, lalu mandi dan tanpa sadar, kakinya membawa dia ke sini, ke kafe dekat Universitas.

Tanpa alasan Jimin duduk di tempat biasanya Yoongi duduk. Hari ini pukul tiga sore. Kafe sedikit ramai. Jimin punya sedikit pemikiran aneh akan mengerjakan tugas akhirnya di tempat ramai. Mungkin dengan begitu dia akan menjadi sedikit tidak sedih.

"Apa kau Park Jimin?"

"Ya?"

Jimin benar-benar tidak yakin ada orang yang mengenalnya selain Jungkook di sini jadi dia mengernyit. Oh sudah berapa lama ya sejak terakhir seseorang memanggil namanya?

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Pria itu berkata sebelum dia duduk di depan Jimin.

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Tu-tunggu sebentar." Jimin dengan cepat mulai memasukan semua barang yang dia bawa.

"Tidak. Maksudku, boleh aku duduk di sini bersamamu?" Pria itu menahan tangan Jimin.

"Oh-oh?"

"Apa kau kenal aku? Jung Hoseok?"

"Oh tentu saja. Ya."

"Wah sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihatmu ya." Hoseok tersenyum.

"Iya. A-aku sedikit sibuk hari ini." Jimin mencoba tersenyum.

"Memangnya kau sibuk apa?" Hoseok bertanya lagi. Dahinya berkerut.

"Uh-hanya mencoba mengerjakan tugas akhir." Jimin memandang sedih layar laptopnya yang masih kosong.

"Oh ekonomi?" Hoseok bertanya lagi.

"Ya, sayangnya, ya." Jimin menghela napas.

"Aku tahu sedikit tentang ekonomi." Hoseok dengan cepat mengambil lembar soal ujian akhir di sebelah kiri laptopnya.

"Oh benarkah?" Jimin bertanya sangsi.

"Kau mau aku bantu?" Hoseok bertanya setelah dia selesai membaca soal di tangannya. Wajahnya masih tenang dan dahinya berkerut.

"Jika tidak merepotkan…" Jimin berkata ragu-ragu namun wajahnya menunjukan kata-kata 'tolong aku' yang jelas.

"Tentu saja." Hoseok tersenyum tipis.

.

"Hanya satu lagi dokumen yang harus ditandatangani dan kita akan menonton film, aku bersumpah." Jungkook menatap Taehyung penuh sesal. Sudah hampir lima jam mereka terjebak di sekolah lama Jungkook untuk mengurus surat kelulusan. Walaupun Taehyung tidak mengeluh, Jungkook yakin Taehyung merasa bosan dan lelah. Tidak ada yang suka menunggu.

"Ya, sayang. Aku tidak apa-apa." Taehyung mencubit pelan pipi Jungkook. Pacarnya boleh terlihat manis dan bersikap kasar, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat pengertian.

"Kalau begitu, mau tunggu di sini atau ikut aku ke atas?" Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya sangsi.

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut." Taehyung tersenyum.

Jungkook tertawa. Indahnya memiliki seseorang yang memerhatikanmu dan menyanyangimu. Ah beruntungnya dia.

Mereka berlajan menuju ruang tata usaha untuk meminta beberapa stampel dan tanda tangan sambil bergandeng tangan. Sedikit terlihat berlebihan, tapi mereka tidak peduli.

" _Ouch_!" Jungkook baru saja terjatuh setelah seorang gadis menabraknya.

"Ups, aku tidak lihat." Gadis itu mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Apa masalahmu? Jalannya masih luas!" Jungkook secepat kilat berdiri dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu.

"Jungkook, tahan." Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook yang mulai mencoba menjambak gadis itu. Oke, Jungkook memang sedikit kasar.

"Apa masalahmu?" Jungkook mendesis.

"Hahaha." Gadis itu tidak menjawab Jungkook. Gadis itu tertawa dengan gaya yang jelas dibuat-buat. Jungkook semakin geram.

"Aku tanya apa masalahmu Han Hyejin?" Suara Jungkook makin meninggi.

"Hanya muak melihat wajahmu, mana _eonnie_ yang kau banggakan? Si Park Jimin penjilat itu?" Hyejin mencibir.

"Jaga ucapanmu, jalang!" Sekali lagi kalau bukan karena Taehyung memegang erat tangannya, dia pasti sudah menjambak gadis itu. Beraninya dia bicara beigtu tentang Park Jimin.

"Ayolah jangan naïf. Apa kau tahu Park Jimin berkunjung ke sini? Dia bahkan meminta Seokjin untuk tidak menjemputmu dari kelas P.E." Seperti minyak, Hyejin menumpahkan lebih banyak alasan bagi Jungkook untuk terbakar.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Dia itu penjilat. Dia menjilat Seokjin _eonnie_ agar dia bisa tidur dengan Yoongi _oppa_. Dia murahan." Dengan itu Jungkook terbakar. Dia menarik keras rambut Hyejin dan mendorongnya.

"Apa-apaan!"

"Aku tidak peduli betapa buruknya Jimin _eonnie_ , berhenti berbicara seenaknya tentang dia." Jungkook menarik napas panjang sebelum dengan sengaja mengibas rambutnya. Kemudian dia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan menyesal.

.

Yoongi hampir lupa rasanya hidup tenang begini; tidak ada gadis yang menguntitnya sepanjang hari, tidak ada suara tertawa yang menyebalkan dari belakangnya setiap kali dia berkedip, tidak ada lagi Jimin si penguntit.

Sebenarnya Yoongi bertanya-tanya, apakah dia begitu spesial sampai Jimin begitu menyukainya?

Dia harusnya jadi bajingan yang paling dibenci gadis seperti Jimin. Dia tidak peduli hampir pada semua hal di sekelilingnya. Dia tidak ramah dan pemarah. Dia tidur dengan siapa saja untuk bersenang-senang.

Tapi dari semua daftar sifat buruk Yoongi, gadis itu menyukainya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum sekali pada gadis itu dan gadis itu memutuskan untuk mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya untuk mengikuti Yoongi? Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal?

Yoongi berjalan malas ke kafe dekat universitas. Dia mencari-cari sosok Namjoon yang mengajaknya makan bersama.

"Bagus sekali. Si brengsek itu belum datang." Yoongi menyumpah. Dia bahkan sudah datang lima belas menit lebih lama karena dia tahu betapa teledornya Namjoon akan janji.

"Halo? Ya, terserah. Kalau kau tidak datang ke sini dalam lima belas menit aku akan menghapus semua _file_ yang aku edit tiga hari yang lalu."

Secepat kedipan mata Yoongi menelepon Namjoon. Terkadang Namjoon butuh ancaman agar dia tidak malas.

Yoongi duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Untuk satu dan lain hal, kursi ini selalu kosong saat dia berkunjung. Dia memutuskan untuk memesan segelas _Americano_ dan menatap ponselnya malas.

Lima menit kemudian, dia sedikit terkejut ketika dia memandang sudut kafe. Dia melihat Park Jimin duduk di sudut kafe sedang berkutit dengan latopnya. Matanya terlihat begitu fokus.

Dalam hatinya Yoongi mulai mencibir. Tentu saja Park Jimin tidak mungkin benar-benar meninggalkannya. Itu mustahil.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Yoongi terdiam sambil terus menatap lurus pada Jimin yang berkali-kali memukul kepalanya dengan tangannya. Dia dengan jelas bisa mendengar Jimin menggeram, "Kenapa kau begitu bodoh Park Jimin? Kenapa kau tidak mengerti apa pun tentang ekonomi mikro?"

Itu hampir terlihat manis. Seharusnya itu terlihat begitu manis. Tapi kemudian, Yoongi ingat gadis di depannya adalah gadis yang sama yang menguntitnya sampai saat dia akan berhubungan seks dengan seorang gadis. Park Jimin tidak manis. Dia menyeramkan.

Dua belas menit kemudian, Park Jimin menutup laptonya. Dia makan _fish cake_ -nya dengan buru-buru dan memasukan seluruh benda yang dia bawa ke dalam tasnya. Park Jimin melewati meja Yoongi saat dia membayar uang pesannanya ke kasir. Catatan kecil, hanya Park Jimin yang begitu, seharusnya dia bisa dengan mudah memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memberikan _bill_ padanya. Terkadang Park Jimin membuat Yoongi takjub. Ah tidak, setiap saat Park Jimin membuat Yoongi takjub.

Ada yang salah di sini; Park Jimin berjalan keluar dari kafe seolah-olah dia tidak melihat Yoongi sama sekali. Yoongi bahkan terang-terangan mentapnya, memerhatikannya dan tersenyum sinis padanya. Ini salah. Ini aneh.

Bagaimana mungkin Park Jimin mengabaikannya?

Yoongi tertawa. Tawanya renyah dan penuh akan cacian. Tiba-tiba dia merasa dia adalah orang yang paling tidak berguna di dunia ini.

Yoongi kebingungan. Terakhir kali dia kebingungan adalah saat dia harus menulis sebuah puisi cinta untuk tugas matakuliah puisi yang dia ikuti.

Yoongi begitu bingung, dia butuh sebuah kepastian.

Dengan cepat Yoongi mengambil ponselnya. Dia membuka akun _twitter_ -nya dan menuliskan satu _tweet_ baru. Isinya sederhana, hanya lokasinya sekarang.

Setelah itu, Yoongi menunggu. Dia mendapat banyak balasan dari banyak gadis tapi tidak satu pun dari Park Jimin.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut, Yoongi membuka satu akun yang sering kali membanjiri notifikasinya, akun Jimin. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Jimin menuliskan sesuatu, hampir tiga bulan yang lalu.

Tanpa sadar, Yoongi mulai membaca satu persatu _tweet_ yang Jimin tulis. Hampir semuanya tentang Yoongi. Ada beberapa tentang kuliahnya dan Jungkook, tapi perbandingannya terlalu jauh akan _tweet_ tentang Yoongi.

Yoongi sampai pada waktu dimana Jimin membuat _hand_ - _banner_ untuk _show_ mereka di klub setiap hari Jumat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jimin membagikan hampir lebih dari seratus foto tentang _banner_ buatannya.

Oke, ini tidak mask akal.

Yoongi semakin bingung. Jadi benar ya? Jimin tidak melihatnya tadi?

.

JImin tertawa senang. Bagi dia Jung Hoseok adalah ibu peri yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya. Khusus untuknya. Hoseok membantunya begitu banyak. Bagi dia, pria ini begitu tulus dan manis. Tanpa Hoseok mungkin Jimin belum bisa menuliskan satu kata pun untuk tugas akhirnya.

Jimin tanpa sadar menatap Hoseok yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia mulai melamun.

Kemudian dia melihat sepasang kekasih yang berjalan melewati mejanya. Mereka bergandengan tangan dan tertawa riang. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Ah indahnya punya seorang kekasih." Jimin bergumam pelan.

"Kau tahu Jiminie, kau harus ikut _blind_ _date_. Itu akan membuatmu lupa masalahmu." Hoseok berkata di tengah-tengah lamunan Jimin.

"Kencan buta? Eh… tidak mungkin." Jimin menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak tertarik?" Hoseok membuat wajah sedih palsu di depannya.

"Hahaha. Tidak hanya saja… uh, tidak akan ada yang suka aku." JImin mengikuti Hoseok, membuat wajah sedih.

"Tentu saja ada! Asal kau bersedia, aku akan membantu. Banyak pria tampan di luar sana." Hoseok dengan dramatis melentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Oh, benarkah? Tentu saja aku bersedia." Jimin mengangguk.

Untuk memulai hidupnya yang baru, tentu saja dia perlu sesuatu baru kan?

Mungkin dengan memulai sesuatu yang baru dia akan melupakan kenangan lama yang menyedihkan. Dia tentu saja akan bahagia nanti. Lagi pula mencoba sesuatu yang baru bukanlah hal yang salah.

Ah, benar-benar. Jung Hoseok haruslah ibu peri yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya kalau tidak mana mungkin dia akan sebaik ini?

"Hoseok _oppa_! Hari ini aku yang bayar." Jimin tersenyum.

"Eh, tidak perlu. Kau ini mahasiwi yang sedang berjuang untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir." Hoseok menggeleng.

"Ah! Tidak! Aku memaksa!" Jimin berkata dengan cepat.

"Eoh? Baiklah. Aku hanya pesan satu gelas _cappucino_." Hoseok menunjuk gelasnya yang hampir kosong.

"Siap!" Jimin tersenyum.

.

Minggu ini, seperti biasa tanpa alasan yang jelas, Bangtan berkumpul di kondominium Taehyung. Mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film horor dan makan kue coklat buatan Seokjin. Walapun beberapa kali Jungkook mengingatkan Seokjin untuk menjaga pola makannya, Seokjin tidak akan pernah berhenti memaksa semua orang memakan kue buatannya. Yang salah di sini adalah Seokjin suka membuat kue, tapi dia tidak suka memakannya. Jadi, anak lain selalu menjadi korbannya. Tidak ada yang menolak. Seperti kata Namjoon, "Seokjinlah ratunya." Dia yang mengatur semuanya.

Semuanya bejalan seperti biasa. Hanya Hoseok datang terlambat. Dia muncul di tengah-tengah film dengan pesanan sekaligus hukuman bagi siapa pun yang terlambat; membawa beberapa botol coca cola.

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku benar-benar sudah berusaha sampai di sini secepat yang aku bisa." Hoseok meletakan beberapa botol cola yang dia beli di atas meja.

" _Aye_ , sibuk untuk pementasan? Atau ada acara lain?" Taehyung berkedip.

"Oh, aku akhir-akhir ini menolong Jimin." Hoseok tersenyum tipis.

Semuanya terdiam. Jungkook berubah kesal. Yoongi mengernyit tidak suka. Taehyung menoleh pada Hoseok pensaran. Seokjin dan Namjoon saling menatap. Filmnya tiba-tiba jadi tidak menarik.

"Oh, Jiminie! Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabar dari dia. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Seokjin yang duluan memecah keheningan.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Ada apa? Kenapa suasananya berubah tegang?" Hoseok duduk di satu kursi kosong setelah menanggalkan jaketnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa? Kurasa?" Namjoon menimpali.

"Jadi dia mengubah rencananya? Apa dia sekarang mengincar Hoseok _oppa_?" Jungkook mencibir pelan.

"Aku?" Hoseok tertawa.

"Apa yang tidak aku ketahui di sini?" Seokjin mulai berubah serius. Dia duduk tegak, menatap Jungkook.

"Ah _eonnie_ , dia mengabaikan kita. Tahu sendirikan dia tidak mau membalas pesan kita? Atau menerima panggilan kita?" Jungkook berkata pelan.

"Maksudnya?" Seokjin bertanya lagi.

"Maksudnya, begini. Pertama-tama, Hyejin bilang dia memanfaatkan _eonnie_ untuk mendekati Yoongi _oppa_. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, sekarang aku mulai percaya. Sepertinya dia mulai menggunakan Hoseook _oppa_." Jungkook mencibir.

"Jeon Jungkook." Itu suara Taehyung. Suaranya terdengar marah. "Apa yang aku bilang soal berhenti curiga?"

"Tapi faktanya—"

"Apa maksudnya?" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Waktu itu dia mengajak _eonnie_ makan siang dan tidak menjemputku dari kelas P.E." Jungkook berkata lirih.

"Oh Tuhan. Tidak. Tidak. Aku memang sengaja meninggalkanmu. Aku bertemu dia dengan tidak sengaja saat Hyejin menyiramnya dengan air dingin, di tengah-tengah musim gugur. Bayangkan rasanya." Seokjin berkata dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Oh? Saat aku memintanya membawakan seragam olahragaku?" Jungkook mulai cemberut.

"Ya saat itu. Dia terlihat sedih, jadi aku pikir kau perlu berhenti bolos kelas olahraga hari itu dan aku ingin menghibur dia." Seokjin mulai menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Ah, aku pikir—"

"Bagaimana bisa kau percaya Hyejin sialan itu daripada Park Jimin yang manis?" Seokjin menggeleng.

"Dia mengabaikanku waktu aku menyapanya… aku pikir dia benci aku…" Jungkook mulai menangis.

"Oh tidak! Taehyung, peluk dia! Pekalah sedikit!" Seokjin berteriak. Ya, dia berteriak.

"Shhh, aku rasa kalian perlu bicara dengan tenang." Taehyung mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook. Jungkook mulai membenamkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung.

"Apa itu hari yang sama saat dia menguntitku saat aku akan tidur dengan seorang gadis?" Yoongi yang sejak tadi bepikir mulai menyatukan setiap kepingan yang dia kumpulkan.

"Ho! Itu info baru." Hoseok mulai penasaran.

"Oh _shit_. Aku baru ingat tempatnya di apartemen Seokjin _noona_ dan Namjoon." Yoongi berdecih.

"Ah, iya kita memang makan di sana. Tapi Jimin menghilang saat dia pergi ke toilet. Aku pikir dia malu…oh… Tuhan. Min Yoongi, jangan bilang-" Seokjin membulatkan matanya.

"Separah apa kau memaki dia?" Namjoon ikut bertanya. Dia mulai mengelus pelan punggung Seokjin.

"Dia bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur sambil menangis, menurut kalian separah apa aku akan memakinya?"

" _Man, that's fucked up_." Hoseok menggeleng.

"Jimin bisa melakukan hal segila itu?" Taehyung bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Asal kalian tahu itu bukan yang pertama… oh Tuhan." Jungkook mulai menggigiti jemarinya.

" _That's more fucked up_." Namjoon menimpali.

"Apa karena itu dia bisa terlihat seperti mayat hidup?" Hoseok bertanya lagi.

"Mayat hidup?" Taehyung bertanya.

Hoseok menggeleng. Dia mengambil sebungkus keripik dari atas meja dan memakannya.

"Maksudnya?" Namjoon mulai membuka satu botol cola dan menuangnya pada gelas-gelas yang ada di meja untuk membuat suasananya lebih dingin. "Silakan," tambahnya.

"Maksudnya, bahkan sangat ajaib dia tidak bunuh diri!" Jungkook menjerit. Semua pemikiran buruk mulai terlintas di kepalanya.

Lalu terdengar berbagai helaan napas panjang dan desisan napas. Yoongi mulai melamun, setahunya Park Jimin bukan gadis yang akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Oke. Dengar, biar aku yang bertemu dengan Jimin. Kalian semua lebih baik diam saja." Seokjin berkata sebelum meneguk colanya dengan rakus.

"Oh dan baru-baru ini, Jimin akan ikut sebuah kencan buta. Aku mendaftarkannya karena dia terlihat terlalu sedih." Hoseok berkata lagi.

Dengan begitu Yoongi menghela napas kasar. Dia bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi.

"Aku mau tidur," katanya sambil membanting pintu rumah Taehyung.

Semuanya terdiam tanpa dapat mencegah Yoongi.

"Apa itu tadi?' Hoseok bertanya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi tolong, semuanya, _stay out of it._ " Seokjin memeperingatkan

Semuanya tentu saja tidak tahu Yoongi tidak benar-benar ingin tidur. Dia sedikit _cemburu._

.

 _"Unnie, apa kabar?"_

JImin menghela napas panjang. Bagaimana caranya menghindar dari Jungkook kalau anak itu selalu menghubunginya? Belakangan ini Jungkook berhenti menghubunginya tapi entah ada angin apa, sejak tadi pagi Jungkook sibuk mengiriminya pesan. Hampir tiap tiga jam seklai Jungkook akan mengiriminya pesan. Utnung saja Jungkook tidak meneleponnya tiap tiga jam sekali, Jimin bisa gila.

Jimin ingin sekali membalasnya, tapi rasanya dia tidak lagi berhak untuk berkumpul bersama Jungkook. Gadis kecil itu sekarang sudah menemukan teman baru yang lebih berguna dibanding dia.

"Jiminie, apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" Mrs Lin menepuk pelan pundaknya. Wanita itu tersenyum begitu tulus padanya.

"Oh tentu _ahjumoni_ , jika tidak menganggu?" Jimin tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak! Akhir-akhir ini kau semakin terlihat baik." Mrs Lin menarik tangan Jimin menuju pintu keluar kafenya.

"Sedikit, aku berhasil mengerjakan tugas akhirku." Jimin tertawa senang.

"Oh sudah selesai?" Mrs Lin mempersilakan Jimin masuk ke dalam mobil. Seorang supir sudah menunggu mereka di depan kafe. Terkadang Jimin selalu merasa takjub akan orang-orang dengan uang banyak.

"Belum. Tapi sepertinya akan segera selesai." Jimin tersenyum lagi.

.

"Belum. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bicara dengan dia kaalu dia menghindariku?" Seokjin mendorong troli belanja di sebuah super market dengan satu tangannya. Tangannya yang lain sibuk memegang ponselnya.

"Tidak Namjoon. Aku sudah bilang kau tidak perlu ke sini. Aku baik-baik saja." Seokjin tersenyum.

Terkadang Namjoon begitu ceroboh tapi Namjoon adalah orang yang memiliki hati yang sangat tulus. Cintanya begitu murni pada Seokjin.

"Ya, tenang saja—oh, tolong beli beberapa botol soju, Taehyung menghabiskan semuanya kemarin."

Seokjin melewati area bahan masakan dan mengambil beberapa kantung tepung.

"Ya sayang, hati-hati." Seokjin tersenyum.

.

"Ceritakan lagi." Mrs Lin menopang kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya. Mereka memutuskan utnuk makan siang di salah satu restoran favorit Mrs Lin.

Harga masakan di sini luar biasa mahalnya. Jimin hampir takut saat membaca menunya. Untungnya Mrs Lin dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk membayar, kalau tidak habis sudah uang kerja _part_ _time_ -nya selama seminggu.

"Ah, ini sangat memalukan _ahjumoni_ , dia tidak menyukaiku." Jimin cemberut. Entah kenapa Mrs Lin mulai berbicara tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya. Dia sudah bercerai beberapa tahun yang lalu dan anaknya memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Sekarang dia tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah sederhana (menurut Mrs Lin) yang sedikit jauh dari sini. Mrs Lin sering berkunjung ke paris untuk mengelola usaha kafenya di sana. Singkatnya, dia adalah wanita paruh baya yang sukses dan menyendiri.

Sepertinya tidak semua tentang menjadi kaya selalu menyenangkan. Ada juga masalah pribadi yang menyedihkan.

Lalu, secara tiba-tiba, tanpa alasan yang jelas, Jimin menceritakan obsesinya pada Min Yoongi. Begitu detil sampai pada awal dia bertemu Min Yoongi.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Dulu mantan suamiku juga mengejarku terus. Tidak ada yang salah dari memperjuangkan sesuatu yang kita cintai." Mrs Lin menggeleng.

"Oh baiklah. Tolong jangan tertawa." Jimin lebih cemberut lagi.

"Siap!" Mrs Lin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Uh, aku bertemu dengan Min Yoongi beberapa tahun yang lalu sejak aku pindah ke Seoul." Jimin mulai merona.

"Ah rasanya akan sangat romantis! Romansa anak muda." Mrs Lin sedikit menjerit.

"Saat itu, uh, ah! Kita bertemu di sebuah halte bus. Yoongi _oppa_ memberikan payungnya kepadaku, lalu dia-Dia pulang dengan basah kuyup. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku seseorang mau berkorban untukku, lalu… aku jatuh cinta?" Jimin tertawa.

"Dia kehujanan demi kau? Wah!" Mrs Lin bertepuk tangan. Wanita tua itu bahkan tertawa keras seolah-olah hal yang Jimin ceritakan benar-benar lucu.

" _Ahjumoni_!" Jimin menggembungkan kedua pipinya lucu.

"Maaf, tapi dia bukan tipe yang begitu, apa kau yakin dia membencimu?"

"Dia bukan…?"

"Maksudnya dari ceritamu, dia teriihat bukan tipe pria yang akan membiarkan dirinya kehujanan demi menolong orang lain. " Mrs Lin tersenyum.

"Dia membenciku. Kemarin dia bilang…" JImin menatap Mrs Lin sangsi.

"Ya?"

"Uh, tidak. Tidak. Ini terlalu kasar."

"Apa? Oh Jiminie, aku penasaran."

" _Fuck off_. Jangan pernah menguntiku lagi." Jimin mulai menunduk sedih.

"Oh Tuhan! Kasar sekali. Hushhh… sini biar aku memelukmu!" Mrs Lin dengan cepat berlari dari kursinya dan memeluk Jimin erat.

"Tenang saja Jiminie, kalau dia memang cinta dalam hidupmu, pasti kalian akan bersatu." Mrs Lin berbisik dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jimin merasa kata-kata itu adalah sebuah omong kosong.

.

Jimin ingin sekali pulang, tapi entah kenapa dia malah memutuskan untuk berjalan di sekitar Hongdae. Pikirannya tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh Min Yoongi. Ya, semudah itu. Dengan begitu mudah Yoongi kembali menjadi pusat hidupnya.

Belum lagi dia takut menghadapi bibinya. Akhir-akhir ini setiap kali dia pulang dia akan melihat bibinya menangis pilu. Jimin belum siap melihat itu. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Mungkin karena dia baru saja kembali mengingat Min Yoongi.

"Park Jimin! Oh Tuhan! Akhirnya!" Jimin hampir terjatuh saat seorang dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

" _Eonnie_?" Jimin bergumam.

"Aku merindukanmu! Kenapa kau mengabaikan pesanku? Teleponku? Apa kau mengganti nomor ponselmu? Seharian ini aku meunggu di depan universitasmu! Aku mengkhwatirkan Jimin _puppy_ -ku yang manis!" Seokjin menjerit-jerit.

"Ah… eonnie, maaf. Aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahku." Jimin tersenyum kaku.

"Tapi sesibuk apa pun kau, seharusnya kau sempat menjawab teleponku! Kejam sekali!" Seokjin menjerit lagi.

Beberapa orang di jalan mulai menatap mereka risih. Jimin mulai menoleh ke kiri dan kanan bingung.

" _Eonnie_ , bagaimana kalau kita makan kue? Aku yang traktir!" Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah begitu mengenal Park Jimin sampai senyum palsunya pun aku tahu. Ayo ke apartemenku! Kebetulan sekali hari ini aku akan memasak kue untuk bayi-bayiku!" Seokjin dengan riang menunjukan belanjaan yang dia bawa.

"Aku suka membuat kue!" Jimin tersenyum.

"Oke, sudah diputuskan! Kita akan membuat kue bersama-sama!" Seokjin dengan semangat menarik tangan Jimin menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir di sebuah supermarket.

"A-apa tidak-"

"Sshhh, kita akan membuat kue." Seokjin berkata tegas.

.

Jimin berakhir menjadi tawanan Seokjin. Mereka berbincang akan banyak hal dan setiap kali Seokjin mulai membicarakan masalah Jimin, gadis itu akan menghindar. Jawabannya selalu sama; sibuk mengerjakan tugas akhir.

Seokjin memang baru mengenal Jimin tapi gadis ini begitu polos dan mudah dibaca. Saat dia menghindari tatapan mata lawan bicaranya, hampir dapat dipastikan dia sedang berbohong. Sialnya, Jimin belum berani menatap seokjin sejak tadi. Artinya, Jimin sudah berbohong sejak Seokjin menyeretnya ke sini.

Seokjin juga tidak ingin memaksa. Dia mau Jimin membuka diri karena Jimin percaya padanya. Seokjin yakin betul masalahnya lebih dari sekedar dimaki Yoongi dan tugas akhir.

"Untuk apa membuat kue coklat sebanyak ini?" Jimin bergumam sambil mengocok beberapa butir putih telur.

"Bayi-bayiku akan datang malam ini." Seokjin tersenyum.

"Oh… maksudnya Bangtan?" JImin bertanya takut.

"Eum." Sokjin mengangguk.

"Apa sebaiknya aku…"

"Ah, aku tidak tahu Jiminie semahir ini dalam membuat kue!" Seokjin dengan cekatan mengubah topiknya. Beberapa kali hal seperti ini terjadi, tapi Seokjin terus menjaga perasaan Jimin. Sebisa mungkin dia akan menghindari topic apa pun yang bersangkutan akan Min Yoongi.

Dia punya satu misi yang dia buat untuk dirinya sendiri yaitu; mendapatkan jawaban atas kebingungannya, masalah Jimin.

"Aku bekerja di sebuah kafe, membuat _cupcake_ dan kue kering." Jimin tersenyum. Senang rasanya saat melihat Jimin tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Pasti ibumu sering membut kue untukmu ya?" Seokjin mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Jimin dengan sayang. Gadis kecil di depannya ini terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Dulu memang ibu yang mengajariku membuat kue." Jimin tersenyum sedih.

"Oh sekarang?" Seokjin sibuk dengan krim kental di depannya.

"Sekrang ibu sudah meninggal." Jimin menunduk.

"Oh Jiminie, maafkan aku!" Seokjin segara mengusap bahu Jimin dengan sayang. "Maaf ya, aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Tidak apa-apa _eonnie_ , kejadiannya sudah lama." Jimin tersenyum sedih.

Setelah itu mereka kembali membicarakan hal-hal spele. Kebanyakan tentang jenis lipstik terbaru yang sedang trendi.

Lalu dua jam kemudian kuenya sudah matang, mereka membuat buah loyang kue coklat; satu didekorasi oleh Jimin dan yang satu lagi oleh Seokjin.

Seokjin menghias kuenya dengan berbagai macam coklat yang dia lelehkan sementara Jimin membuatnya terlihat putih dengan coklat putih.

"Terlihat seperti musim salju!" Jiminie tersenyum puas akan kuenya.

"Oke baiklah. Aku akan mengambil beberapa foto." Seokjin ikut tersenyum girang.

Mereka akhirnya menyimpan kuenya di dalam lemari pendingin untuk sementara waktu. Bukan Seokjin namanya kalau dia menyerah begitu saja. Seokjin masih mencoba mencari informasi sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Dia membuatkan segelas teh mint untuk Jimin walaupun Jimin mengeluh kalau teh mint itu seharusnya disajikan untuk ibu hamil. Jimin bahkan menunduh Seokjin hamil.

"Apa _eonnie_ benar-benar tidak hamil?" Jimin memegang gelas tehnya dengan erat. Rasa hangat dari dalam gelasnya menjalar ke telapak tangannya. Rasanya begitu menenangkan.

"Oh Jiminie, aku dan Namjoon memang sama-sama menyukai teh mint!" Seokjin menggeleng dan tertawa.

Kemudian Namjoon pulang. Dia membwa beberapa botol soju. Wajahnya terlihat kaget saat dia melihat Jimin di ruang tamu.

"Hai Jimin, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Namjoon mencubit pelan pipi Jimin.

"Hai _oppa_. Apa kabar?" Jimin menunduk sopan.

"Oh Namjoon! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencubit pipiku? Apa karena aku tidak menggemaskan seperti Jimin ya?" Seokjin tiba-tiba berkata dengan ketus. Dia menarik botol-botol soju yang Namjoon bawa dan berlari ke dapur.

Kemudian suara-suara mulai terdengar. Jimin yang tertinggal di ruang tamu kebingungan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Tidak mungkin kan dia langsung pergi begitu saja?

"A-aku…" Jimin akhirnya memutuskan utnuk duduk dan bersandar pada sofa dengan nyaman.

Suara-suara dari dapur mulai tidak terdengar tapi Jimin mendengar jelas desahan Seokjin. Apa sekarang mereka sedang….

Jimin menggeleng. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan berusaha tidak mendengar apa-apa.

.

Yoongi menekan kata sandi apartemen Namjoon dengan malas. Sebenarnya hari ini dia tidak ingin berkumpul. Dia berencana untuk tidur seharian tapi Seokjin mungkin akan mengirimkan seorang penculik untuk memaksa dia datang, jadi dengan terpaksa dia datang.

Yoongi masuk dan mengernyit. Dia melihat Jimin tertidur di sofa. Lalu suara desahan dari ciuman terdengar. Yoongi tidak perlu memeriksanya untuk tahu siapa mereka. Dia sudah terbiasa.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk mendekat pada Jimin. Gadis itu berkeringat, dahinya berkerut dan dia mengumamkan sesuatu. Sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi buruk.

Yoongi duduk di sebelahnya untuk menyeka keringatnya. Dia duduk dan menatap lurus ke depan untuk beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Park Jimin memeluknya.

Yoongi terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum dia sadar kalau Jimin sedang bermimpi dan dia menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu… jangan pergi…."

Yoongi hampir yakin seratus persen kalau gadis itu memimpikan dia. Jadi, dengan lembut dia menghapus air mata Jimin dan memeluk gadis itu.

Mimpinya pasti sangat buruk sampai dia menangis seperti itu. Yoongi bisa saja membangunkan Jimin, tapi satu hal yang Yoongi tahu tentang mimpi buruk adalah mereka juga berharga. Lebih baik mimpi buruk itu berjalan dengan sendirinya. Biarkan Jimin ketakutan akan mimpi buruknya dan bangun setelah dia selesai bersedih. Sedikit bodoh, mungkin Yoongi hanya tidak mau membangunkan Jimin.

Mungkin karena dia takut gadis itu akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya atau berlari. Mungkin karena Yoongi ingin melihat gadis itu sedikit lebih lama.

Kalau dilihat dengan teliti, Jimin sedikit lebih kurus. Mungkin dia tidak makan dengan baik. Kantung matanya juga terlihat besar, mungkin dia tidak tidur dengan baik.

Apakah perkataan Yoongi waktu itu sekejam itu sampai Park Jimin menjadi sesedih ini?

Itu berhasil. Setelah Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin, gadis itu berhenti gemetar dan mulai tertidur dengan tenang.

Mereka terdiam seperti itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama sampai Yoongi mulai mengantuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian ada suara berisik dari sebuah piring. Namjoon tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah pajangan kecil yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Namjoon! Jangan berisik! Aku harus mengambil gambar mereka!" Samar-samar Yoongi dapat mendengar Seokjin berbisisk pelan.

Saat dia membuka matanya, Yoongi merasa Jimin juga mulai bergerak. Yang pertama kali Yoongi lihat adalah Seokjin yang memegang ponselnya dan Namjoon yang membersihkan pecahaan piring.

Yoongi menoleh untuk melihat Jimin. Lalu mereka saling mentap untuk beberapa detik.

"Oh Tuhan!" Jimin adalah orang pertama yang bergerak menjauh dan membuang tatapannya.

"Ak-aku… aku harus pulang." Jimin terbata-bata.

Dia berdiri dengan cepat dan mengambil tasnya. Dia sedikit membungkuk pada Seokjin dan Namjoon dan berkata, "Maaf _eonnie_ , _oppa_ … aku harus pulang. Selamat malam."

Dengan begitu Jimin keluar dari apartemen Seokjin, meninggalkan Seokjin yang sibuk memaki Namjoon karena berisik dan Yoongi yang termenung.

"Aku belum sempat mengambil gambarnya!"

"Maafkan aku _princess_ , aku tidak sengaja."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Oh Tuhan. Jangan lagi!"

Yoongi tertawa pelan. Dia mengejek dirinya sendiri. Apa dia baru saja tertidur sambil memeluk Park Jimin? Wah. Luar biasa.

.

Jimin berjalan sambil menunduk. Dia memandangi ujung sepatunya yang sedikit basah karena cuaca dingin musim gugur. Sebentar lagi musim salju akan datang, cuacanya berubah semakin dingin dari hari ke hari.

Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya Yoongi mengambil alih seluruh pikirannya? Bagaimana bisa dia memeluk Min Yoongi dengan begitu santainya? Bagaimana bisa Min Yoongi malah membalas pelukannya?

Di saat rasanya hidupnya mulai baik-baik saja, Min Yoongi kembali mengambil alih pusat dunianya. Hampir tidak ada jalan keluarnya.

Dia harus benar-benar menghilang. Dia akan mencari orang lain untuk dicintai agar sakit hatinya bisa dengan perlahan hilang. Rasa cintanya juga mungkin akan hilang. Walaupun rasanya waktunya paati akan sangat lama. Cintanya terasa begitu dalam.

Bukankah dia benar-benar menyedihkan?

Jimin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia menatap rumahnya sedih. Apa bibinya masih menangis setiap malam? Kenapa rasanya dia begitu takut masuk ke rumah? Tapi, dia tidak punya pilihan kan?

Butuh lebih dari lima menit bagi Jimin untuk memberanikan diirnya untuk membuka pintu. Saat Jimin membuka pintu rumahnya, suara musik klasik terdengar jelas. Dia melihat bibinya sedang tertawa sambil menonton sebuah acara komedi di televisi.

"A-aku pulang." Jimin menyapa. Aneh. Bibinya tidak lagi menangis. Bibinya terlihat begitu senang.

"Oh Jiminie! Aku masak stik ayam hari ini! Ayo makan bersama." Bibinya tersenyum begitu ceria sampai Jimin ikut tersenyum.

"Oh! Apa paman akan pulang sebentar lagi?" Jimin bertanya.

"Iya. Masalahnya sudah selesai. Tenang saja Jiminie." Bibinya mengelus pelan rambutnya.

Jimin tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Ah, leganya. Dia duduk di meja makan dengan perasaan senang. Bibinya bahkan menyiapkan begitu banyak makanan. Seperti sedang merayakan sesuatu.

Ah, mungkin kepulangan pamannya.

"Kapan paman akan pulang, bi?" Jimin tersenyum senang saat menatap segelas jus jeruk dingin di depannya.

"Dua hari lagi, mungkin. Secepatnya. Tenang saja." Bibinya berjalan keluar dari dapur dan meletakan sepiring stik ayam yang masih panas.

"Wah! Terlihat lezat! Masakan bibi memang yang terbaik." Jimin tersenyum lagi.

"Makanlah yang banyak Jiminie." Bibinya ikut tersenyum.

"Oh ya bi. Euh, universitas mulai menanyakan soal biaya kuliah semester ini." Jimin berkata di sela-sela waktu makan.

"Oh ya! Aku lupa. Maaf Jiminie. Tenang saja, aku akan segera membayarnya." Bibinya mengangguk.

Jimin ikut mengangguk. Dia tersenyum senang. Setelah berbagai masalah, sepertinya hari ini diberikan Tuhan secara khusus untuknya agar dia bisa bahagia. Rasanya dia begitu senang sampai senyumnya tidak bisa hilang.

Ah, tidak ada lagi masalah. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tenang saja.

.

.

.

a/n: Puja kerang ajaib! Akhirnya bisa update! Hehehe. Teristimewa untuk Nipa yang nungguin ini dan Suci yang bantuin aku ngecek ffn terus, apalagi kalian orang-orang baik hati yang masih nungguin kelanjutannya huhuhu. Terima kasih banyak! Udah diedit. Tapi kalo masih ada typo maafkan ya T.T

Next chapter code: Mrs Lin hihihihi


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **The Point of No Return**

.

.

.

Pagi ini terasa begitu cerah. Jimin bangun dengan senyum yang mengembang dan perasaan senang. Dia mandi sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta.

Matahari terasa lebih cerah hari ini. Sinarnya yang masuk melalui celah-celah kecil jendela kamar Jimin yang tertutup membuat Jimin bahagia.

Bahkan hari ini ada burung-burung yang bernyanyi merdu. Terdengar sama bahagianya seperti Jimin hari ini.

Saat Jimin turun, bibinya sudah ada di bawah. Terlihat begitu cantik dengan sebuah gaun berwarna biru tua. Belum lagi makeup-nya yang kuat. Ah terlihat begitu cantik.

"Kau akan pergi kuliah?" Bibinya tersenyum pada Jimin saat mereka sarapan lagi.

"Um! Bibi akan pergi berkencan? Hahaha." Jimin tertawa riang pada bibinya.

"Uh, aku perlu mengurus sesuatu Jiminie," jawab bibinya dengan sebuah senyum.

Lalu mereka makan dengan canda tawa. Mereka berdua berpisah di halte bus, bibinya pergi ke suatu tempat dan Jimin ke kampusnya.

Saat Jimin sampai di kampus, dia sudah mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia butuh semua ocehan dosennya akan ekonomi, jadi dia mencatat dengan rajin. Dia mendengarkan semua omongan dosennya dengan seksama.

Lalu harinya berjalan begitu saja, tiba-tiba sudah saatnya untuk pergi bekerja.

Hari ini Jimin berdandan. Dia mengenakan roknya yang berwarna pink tua dan kemeja biru mudanya. Jimin hampir tidak yakin dia punya kesempatan mengenakan rok hot pink ini, belakangan hari-harinya terasa sangat menyedihkan sampai dia tidak punya keberanian mengenakan apa pun dengan warna cerah.

Untungnya hari ini datang. Hari berakhirnya penderitaannya. Jimin mungkin hanya sedikit berlebihan tentang tugas akhirnya dan bibinya. Buktinya tugas akhirnya sudah hampir selesai dan bibinya baik-baik saja. Mungkin bahkan bibinya sedang berkencan dengan pamannya hari ini.

Saat Jimin sampai di halte bus, ponselnya berdering. Jungkook dan Seokjin pasti mencarinya. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Yoongi di apartemen Seokjin dan Namjoon, Jimin memutuskan dia akan hidup tanpa mereka. Dia harus.

Mungkin itu memang takdirnya. Harus meninggalkan Seokjin eonnie yang baik dan Jungkook, little demon yang sangat dia sayangi.

Karena jika Jimin mau terus berteman dengan mereka, dia harus menghadapi Yoongi. Dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Yoongi membencinya, atau lebih parah dia akan melihat Yoongi bersama gadis-gadis lain. Rasanya Jimin belum sanggup untuk melakukan itu.

Belum lagi, Jimin tidak mau hanya berteman dengan Yoongi. Tentunya juga, Yoongi tidak akan mau menganggap Jimin sebagai temannya. Tapi Seokjin dan Jungkook terus menghubunginya. Bukankah ini semua rumit?

Rasanya menyedihkan sekali, mereka dulu selalu pergi keluar bersama-sama, hampir setiap hari. Kadang-kadang Taehyung dan Namjoon akan ikut. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Jimin pasti akan berpergian dengan mereka jika dia mendapat hari yang buruk tapi saat ini dia hanya ingin sendirian. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia tidak ingin bertemu siapa pun. Dia hanya ingin bahagia bersama bibinya.

Ponselnya berdering lagi. Jungkook sedang mencarinya. Gadis itu mengiriminya lebih dari dua puluh pesan sejak semalam. Isinya sama, hanya menanyakan kabarnya dan mengajaknya bertemu.

Manis. Semua ini terasa sangat manis. Jimin merasa begitu disanjung akan semua perilaku mereka. Tapi Jimin tidak punya pilihan akan itu.

.

Jimin bekerja selama lima jam lebih. Dia memanggang banyak cupcake dan menyisahkan yang terbaik untuk Mrs Lin. Pasti wanita itu akan datang hari ini.

Setiap hari Kamis Mrs Lin akan membawakan beberapa cupcake untuk anaknya. Mrs Lin bilang anaknya terlihat jahat tapi sangat suka cupcake yang manis. Mungkin karena dia pikir cupcake itu dari toko ibunya.

Rasanya hebat bisa melihat orang lain tersenyum saat memakan cupcake buatannya. Jimin suka perasaan itu. Dia menjadi bangga akan dirinya sendiri. Terkadang menatap mereka membuat tingkat percaya dirinya meningkat.

"Ini dia Mrs Lin!" Jimin tersenyum senang pada wanita itu.

"Oh sekarang kau sudah hapal jadwalku ya!" Mrs Lin tertawa senang.

"Yang ini khusus!" Jimin tersenyum lagi.

"Oh ya? Ah senangnya." Mrs Lin mencubit pipi Jimin.

Wanita itu bilang dia ingin punya anak perempuan yang manis seperti Jimin, yang mempunyai senyum yang memikat, yang bisa dia dandani dengan pakaian yang dia pilih, yang bisa mengenakan pakaian yang mirip dengannya sehingga orang di jalan akan mengira mereka bersaudara, yang bisa dibagi keluh kesah perempuan tentang baju yang lucu dan makeup terkini.

Terkadang melihat Mrs Lin membuat Jimin mengingat ibunya. Bukan berarti karena sifat mereka mirip, malah sifat mereka berbanding terbalik.

Ibunya sangat sederhana. Hanya mau mengenakan baju berenda dan aksesoris saat tertentu, itu juga sering kali karena paksaan Jimin. Ibunya hanya fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Dia bekerja sejak pagi dan sampai ke rumah malam hari.

Ibunya yang malang, seandainya Jimin punya satu kesempatan lagi untuk membuat ibunya bangga dan tersenyum.

Yang membuat Jimin ingat ibunya setiap melihat Mrs Lin adalah perasaan nyaman yang mereka bedua berikan. Rasanya Jimin tidak punya beban apa pun dalam hidup. Begitu nyaman dan damai.

Setelah meminum teh dan berbicang bersama, Mrs Lin pulang ke rumahnya. Dia bilang dia terlambat untuk mengantar cupcake buatannya hari ini.

Mereka mengucapkan salam yang lama dan berpisah. Jimin bergerak menuju Hongdae. Dia akan beli segelas kopi di sana dan menenangkan dirinya.

Terkadang perasaan nyaman dan damai saat dia bertemu dengan Mrs Lin akan menjadi ketakutan yang luar biasa saat wanita itu pergi. Jimin mulai mengingat lagi saat-saat pilu kematian ibunya. Semua pemikiran itu selalu berhasil menyita semua fokusnya, mengambil semua rasa senang dalam hidupnya.

Jimin perlu sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa itu dari dadanya. Dia akan mengelilingi Hongdae dan merasa bahagia lagi.

Sore ini Seokjin dan Namjoon pergi berbelanja ke sebuah toserba besar di Cheongdam.

Perjanjiannya begini; Seokjin pergi berbelanja terlebih dahulu dan Namjoon pergi ke tempat parkir untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

Tapi bahkan setelah Seokjin selesai berbelanja Namjoon tidak kunjung datang.

Seokjin menghela napasnya dengan dramatis. Dia menatap Namjoon yang tersenyum kecut padanya. Ah kalau sudah begini bagaimana mungkin dia marah?

Namjoom akhirnya menjawab teleponnya setelah yang kedua puluh kali. Seokjin hampir panik. Dia sudah memikirkan hal-hal buruk akan Namjoon.

"Namjoon sayang, noona sudah bilang kan? Aku bisa bawa mobil sendiri. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Seokjin mencubit lengan Namjoon pelan.

"Maaf aku tertidur di tempat parkir." Namjoon menunjukan senyumnya yang khas dengan lesung pipitnya.

Walaupun Seokjin menunggu pria ini selama dua puluh menit lebih di lobi mall, dia tidak akan bisa marah sekarang.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Kalau kau mengantuk kau bisa tidur di rumah," omel Seokjin.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu membawa mobil sendiri, Princess. I'm here to serve you." Namjoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil memasukan barang belanjaan Seokjin ke bagasi.

"Tidak. Kau pacarku bukan supir atau yang lain. Kita perlu saling membantu. Titik." Seokjin memeperingatkan.

"Ya sayang, tapi kau tuan putri bagiku." Namjoon tersenyum saat Seokjin merona malu.

Lalu Namjoon ikut masuk ke dalam mobil. Saat dia akan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Seokjin memeluknya.

"Namjoonie, aku sedih," katanya.

"Hm?" Namjoon membelai rambut Seokjin perlahan.

"Aku melihat sebuah toko hewan peliarahan tadi, tiba-tiba aku ingat Jimin." Seokjin menghela napas panjang.

"Ah... Karena kau pikir dia mirip anak anjing?" Namjoom tertawa kecil.

"Ya. Serius. Di mirip puppy kan? Sangat jinak, lucu dan sedikit manja. Ah, apa kabarnya ya?" Seokjin menunduk untuk menghirup aroma tubuh Namjoon. Namjoon selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Apa kau mau pergi ke rumahnya? Kurasa sudah saatnya." Namjoon sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Benar. Besok sore kita ke sana ya? Aku merindukan Jimin. Aku yakin dia sedih sekali setelah persitiwa berdarah malam itu." Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mengomel.

"Peristiwa berdarahㅡmengapa semua orang setuju dengan kata-kata itu? Rasanya mengerikan, seperti seseorang mati atau apa." Namjoon bergedik.

"Tapi sungguh, apa kau lihat matanya yang ketakutan malam itu? Ini semua salah Min Yoongi! Kenapa dia peluk Jimin malam itu? Argh! Ada da dengan mereka berdua yang aku tidak tahu?!" Seokjin sedikit berteriak.

Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum dan mulai menjalankan mesin mobilnya. "Tenang sayang, kita akan menemui Jimin besok," katanya.

"Tapi Namjoon, soal Yoongi, biarkan saja dia yang urus sendiri masalahnya dengan Jimin, oke?" Seokjin berkata lagi. Dia sedang berusaha menelepon Jimin.

"Oke Princess," jawab Namjoon.

.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Dia menyesap kopi pahitnya dengan terburu-buru. Dia hampir marah.

"Taehyung oppa! Ah... Geli." Jungkook tertawa saat Taehyung sedikit menggelitiki pinggulnya.

"Kau yang minta, oppa sedang mengikuti rapat penting, sayang. Kita akan main nanti oke?" Taehyung tersenyum dan dengan sengaja menggesekan ujung hidungnya lada kening Jungkook.

"Ah! Aku tidak suka! Geli! Tanya saja pada Jimin eonnie, kalau dia melakukan itu, aku selalu menjambaknya!" Jungkook marah dengan oenuh semangat. Lalu setelah dua detik, Jungkook kehilangan senyumnya.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi yang mendengus dan Jungkook yang melengos.

"Oke. Mari tidak-"

"Seokjin eonnie ke rumahnya kemarin tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ah oppa! Apakah aku sangat jahat? Aku.. Aku hanya takut menemui Jimin eonnie. Aku takut dia tidak mau melihatku." Suara Jungkook terdengar terkecat.

Taehyung mulai mengelus punggung Jungkook. Dia menenangkan kekasihnya dan membisikan kata-kata manis.

Lalu ada Yoongi di sebrang mereka. Dia kembali berpikir tentang Jimin. Gadis itu bahkan menangisinya dalam tidurnya. Apa gadis itu baik-baik saja?

Bukankah ini semua tidak masuk akal? Yoongi tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti apa arti cinta yang Jimin selalu sebut. Apakah memang cinta selalu aneh begini?

Dulu Yoongi pernah beberapa kali menyukai beberapa gadis. Sudah lama sekali, mungkin saat hiduonya masih penuh rasa manis dan cinta kasih ayah-ibunya.

Rasanya memang manis tapi Yoongi masih tidak kehilangan akalnya. Yoongi tidak percaya cinta bisa punya pengaruh yang begitu banyak pada Park Jimin. Sampai gadis itu melakukan hal-hal gila dan menangis sambil memimpikannya.

Bukankah itu konyol?

"Kenapa tidak ada orang di rumahnya?" Samar-samar Yoongi mendengar Taehyung bertanya.

"Entahlah oppa. Aku bahkan takut untuk lewat depan rumahnya." Jungkook menunduk sedih.

"Ah kalau begitu-"

"Halo? Apakah kita di sini untuk membicarakan lagu?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba. Sudah cukup tentang Park Jimin hari ini.

"Ah tentu saja hyung. Kita akan membahas lagunya sekarang." Taehyung tersenyum maklum pada Yoongi.

.

Saat Jimin bangun pagi-pagi sekali hari ini, dia tidak punya firasat apa-apa. Dia merasa hidupnya sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik. Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Dia menyapa semua orang di bus pagi ini. Wajahnya cerah, senyumnya bertahan lama. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Jimin. Rasanya melihatnya saja bisa membuat semua orang ikut bahagia.

Lalu saat dia tiba di kampusnya untuk membawa kabar baik kalau dia hampir menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya, semuanya diambil darinya.

"Maaf. Park Jimin sudah tidak tersedia sebagai mahasiwi di universitas karena belum melunasi biaya semester." Itu yang dia dengar dari seorang pria tua di kantor universitas.

Wah, luar biasa sekali! Rasanya dunia tidak adil. Dia sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga tapi semuanya sia-sia.

Jimin tidak pernah peduli akan gelar sarjana ekonominya nanti, dia peduli akan semua usahanya untuk datang setiap hari ke kampus dan mendengarkan semua omong kosong tentang ekonomi. Juga semua uang yang sudah bibinya keluarkan untuk membayar biaya kuliahnya sampai sejauh ini. Semuanya sia-sia.

Jimin duduk di kursi kecil di belakang gedung kuliahnya. Dia bersembunyi dan menangis. Bukankah seharusnya bibinya sudah membayar uang kuliahnya? Apa yang terjadi? Apa bibinya tidak punya uang lagi yang bisa dihamburkan untuk biaya pendidikan Jimin yg menyedihkan

Walaupun sejujurnya, apa pun yang terjadi Jimim hanya berharap bibinya baik-baik saja.

Jimin menangis lebih keras. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Jika dia tidak bisa mengikuti ujian semester berarti ia harus kembali mengulang semester ini dari awal.

Universitas ini benar-benar menyebalkan, seperti apa yang universitas biasa akan lakukan, mereka menyarankan Jimin untuk kembali mengulang matakuliah semester ini. Mereka bahkan bilang walaupun Jimin gagal di semester ini, dia masih perlu membayar uang kuliahnya. Sekarang dia harus apa? Mati pun dia tidak akan mau mengulang semester ini.

Jimin memutuskan untuk memeriksa bibinya, dia sangat khawatir. Dia mencoba meneleponnya tapi bibinya tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Jimin menghela napas berat. Dia mungkin harusnya tidak pernah datang ke Seoul. Dia tahu dia hanya akan merusak segalanya. Dia selalu menjadi perusak. Tidak di Busan, tidak di Seoul, tidak di mana pun, dia tidak akan berhasil melakukan apa pun.

Jimin tidak akan memberitahu hal ini pada bibinya atau orang lain. Tidak ada yang perlu tahu tentang hidupnya gagal.

Jimin menyeka air matanya kemudian menatap ponselnya. Dia menangis lebih keras lagi. Beruntungnya di sini tidak ada yang akan mengusiknya. Hanya ada deru angin dan suara daun yang bergesekan karena angin. Tenang, tapi jiwanya kacau.

Jimin berharap ini mimpi. Ini hanya sebuah mimpi di siang bolong. Saat dia terbangun dia akan kembali di saat-saat dia dan Jungkook menguntit Yoongi, tanpa mengenal Bangtan. Tanpa Seokjin eonnie yang lebih cantik dan populer darinya.

Kembali di saat Jungkook masih menjadi anak SMA yang manis yang menemaninya kemana pun dia pergi. Dia masih bisa berpergian kemana pun dia mau tanpa mengandalkan uang hasil kerja sambilannya.

Atau, boleh juga di saat dia masih di Busan. Saat ibunya masih ada dan menyayanginya. Saat mereka berdua hidup bahagia di Busan. Saat dia berlarian di bukit kecil dekat rumahnya dan menangis saat terjatuh.

Jimin berharap semua ini mimpi. Tapi kenyataan tidak seindah yang dia impikan.

Jimin mengusap lagi air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mengadah ke langit biru dan berdoa. Dia berdoa untuk hari-hari lebih baik di masa depan. Jimin ingin berhenti bersedih dan menangis. Hidupnya terasa begitu malang.

Menyebalkan. Di saat seperti ini, dia tidak punya teman untuk berbagi. Dia mengabaikan Jungkook dan Seokjin sampai dia yakin kedua orang itu membencinya sekarang.

Sayangnya teman Jimin hanya mereka, kalau dihitung secara rinci, hanya Jungkook.

Dulu kalau Jimin sedang sedih dia pasti akan membuka akun SNS milik Yoongi, melihat lagu yang diunggah Yoongi ke homepage-nya. Intinya hal sekecil apapun tentang Yoongi bisa membuat mood-nya berubah seratus persen.

Tapi tentu saja sekarang tidak bisa. Mengingat Yoongi hanya membuatnya merasa lebih menyedihkan. Melelahkan sekali. Hidup ini melelahkan. Apa Jimin harusnya menyerah saja seperti ibunya?

Jimin begitu lelah akan semuanya sampai dia ingat dia punya Hoseok. Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia mengirim sebuah pesan singkat kepada Hoseok.

"Oppa, bisakah kita bertemu?"

.

"Aku tidak punya urusan malam ini. Aku mau ikut!" Jungkook menggerutu. Dia melompat-lompat di tempat tidur Taehyung dengan wajah berkerut.

"Bukan pesta yang baik untukmu, sayang." Taehyung tersenyum sambil merapikan kemejanya.

"Tapi oppa terlihat begitu formal untuk bukan pesta yang baik?" Jungkook cemberut. Dia menarik sebuah selimut hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Rasanya menyebalkan tidak bisa ikut pesta yang teman-temannya hadiri karena alasan konyol seperti, "Belum cukup umur."

"Lagi pula siapa yang membuat pesta ulang tahunnya hanya boleh dihadiri orang dewasa?!" Jungkook melempar selimutnya dan berteriak.

"Kookie sangat lucu saat marah." Taehyung memang punya sejuta pesona. Tapi Jungkook belum siap dengan yang satu ini.

Taehyung berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah pasti. Mengedipkan matanya dan mencium kening Jungkook.

"Saat kau sudah besar, aku akan mengajakmu ke sana, oke?" Taehyung berbisik di keningnya.

Jungkook bisa meleleh kalau begini. Benar kata Jimin, dia sangat beruntung.

"A-ah... Kalau begitu..." Jungkook menatap Taehyung ragu.

"Hm?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Haruskah aku mengunjungi Jimin eonnie?" Jungkook menggigit bibirnya.

Pemikiran akan Jimin selalu membuatnya gelisah. Dia khawatir akan gadis itu. Jimin boleh lebih tua darinya tapi gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa sendirian. Ditambah lagi cerita Seokjin tentang pertemuan Yoongi dan Jimin malam itu. Ah! Jungkook begitu merasa bersalah.

"Tentu. Ide bagus. Belilah kue, atau kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa menonton film di sini." Taehyung menawarkan.

"Ah bagus! Nanti sore aku akan ke rumahnya, setelah pertemuan berdarah dengan Yoongi oppa, pasti dia sedih." Jungkook mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Good, kau punya sesuatu untuk dilakukan malam ini. Maaf ya aku meninggalkanmu di malam minggu." Taehyung cemberut.

"Hahaha. Jangan buat wajah seperti itu! Tidak apa-apa oppa! Kata orang dalam hubungan, kita juga perlu waktu pribadi." Jungkook tersenyum dan mengelus bahu Taehyung.

"Ah senang rasanya punya kekasih yang baik seperti Kookie." Taehyung menempatkan satu ciuman kecil di bibir Jungkook dan bergegas mencari kunci mobilnya.

Jungkook terdiam untuk beberapa saat lalu berteriak, "Jangan pakai mobil bagus hari ini!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku tidak mau banyak gadis mengejarmu." Jungkook mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

Hoseok kebingungan. Ada yang salah di sini. Dia hanya mencoba berinteraksi dengan Park Jimin atas dasar rasa penasaran. Dia ingin tahu seperti apa Park Jimin sebenarnya.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan terlibat sedalam ini bersama Park Jimin atau bahkan menjadi orang yang gadis itu hubungi di saat sedih.

Bukankah itu luar biasa? Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang Jimin percaya untuk berbagi kesedihan.

Park Jimin datang dengan wajah murung; matanya bengkak, masih ada air mata di sudut matanya.

Hoseok pikir Jimin hanya bercanda soal kampusnya, sepertinya tidak.

Hoseok sempat begitu yakin Jimin seratus persen sama seperti Hyejin. Mencari perhatian semua orang entah untuk apa. Menyukai Yoongi demi kepentingan tertentu.

Sekarang setelah melihat wajah Jimin, Hoseok sedikit bingung. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar memerhatikan apa yang teman-temannya bilang soal Park Jimin. Dia juga tidak benar-benar pernah peduli atas kegiatan Jimin menguntit Yoongi. Tapi kali ini, dia ingin tahu lebih.

"Hey. Kau sudah menatap kopimu selama lima belas menit dan-jangan lupa berkedip." Hoseok sedikit menyenggol tangan Jimin.

Depresi berat. Gadis ini terlihat begitu sedih. Seakan dia sudah tidak punya keinginan untuk hidup lagi.

"Oh ya. Ah... Aku hanya sedang memikirkan ibuku." Jimin memberikan Hoseok sebuah senyum kecil.

Hoseok mengernyit. Dengan wajah Jimin yang sedih, senyum tadi terlihat manis dan tulus. Untuk beberapa alasan hati Hoseok tersentuh.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah dicoret dari daftar mahasiswa?" Hoseok bertanya hati-hati.

"Ya," jawab Jimin singkat.

"Ah... Begitu ya." Hoseok ikut terdiam. Mereka menatap secangkir kopi yang sama dan merenung.

"Oppa, maukah menonton film denganku hari ini?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat.

Hoseok mengernyit. Hampir sembilan puluh enam persen Jimin memakai cara yang sama dengan yang gadis seperti Hyejin gunakan.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa. Malam ini aku ada acara." Hoseok tersenyum sedih.

"Sebuah acara? Acara apa?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Akan ada pesta ulang tahun malam ini." Hoseok menjawab setelah akhirnya Jimin meminum kopinya.

"Ah... Pahit. Uh? Pesta? A-aku ikut! " matanya berbinar seperti mendapat mainan baru.

Hoseok menaikan alisnya penuh tanya. Itu tadi tidak terduga.

"Bolehkah aku ikut? Aku sedang sedih sepertinya akan menyenangkan mengikuti pesta." Jimin tersenyum lagi pada Hoseok.

"Kalau kau tidak suka americano, kenapa kau membelinya? Hahaha. Boleh dan-tentang blind date, mungkin aku akan sekalian mengenalkanmu pada temanku nanti di sana." Hoseok menatap layar ponselnya. Seseorang baru saja mengirimnya pesan.

"Uh... Mungkin karena rasanya pahit jadi akan terasa enak diminum saat sedang sedih. Uh? Akan jadi lebih bagus kalau begitu! Wah sebuah blind date!" Jimin tersenyum. Dia ingin sekali bilang dia minum itu karena Yoongi menyukainya, tapi rasanya begitu tidak masuk akal.

"Mau pergi bersama?" Hoseok menawarkan. Jimin bergerak menghitam, sedikit jauh dari keabu-abuan dipikiran Hoseok.

Kalau Park Jimin gadis yang suka ke klub dan mengikuti kencan buta, kenapa semua orang bertingkah seakan gadis ini perawan suci? Apa yang Hoseok lewatkan di sini?

Belum lagi dia selalu datang ke klub tempat Bangtan mengisi acara. Bukankah hitam adalah jelas jawabnya? Lalu apa yang membuat Hoseok merasa Jimin begitu abu-abu?

"Ah boleh! Aku mau ikut! Kapan pestanya dimulai?" Jimin bertanya ragu. Perasaan tidak enak menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, entah karena dia sedang sedih atau karena hal lain.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita bertemu di sini saja nanti malam. Pukul tujuh malam? Call?" Hoseok tersenyum melihat satu pesan lagi masuk ke ponselnya. Satu pejantan lagi datang.

Dua penjantan dengan satu betina. Bukankah itu menarik? Hoseok tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Entah apa yang membawa dia pada situasi rumit begini. Dia sangat mengantisipasi yang akan terjadi nanti malam. Dia sedikit penasaran dengan Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin. Mengapa Seokjin harus begitu peduli pada gadis ini? Mengapa semuanya seserius ini akan masalah ini? Itu pun kalau ini semua bisa disebut masalah.

"Oke, oppa. Ah-aku harus segera pulang. Sudah pukul lima sore." Jimin meneguk habis sisa americano-nya. Jimin harus memastikan keadaan bibinya dulu.

"Oke pergilah. Kali ini aku yang bayar, anggap saja hadiah penghiburan karena kau sedang sedih." Hoseok mengangguk.

"Oppa sangat baik. Kalau begitu aku pulang!" Jimin tersenyum, tidak secerah biasanya tapi cukup memberikan warna di wajahnya.

Jimin menunduk sopan pada Hoseok dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Hoseok menatapnya sampai gadis itu masuk ke dalam bus.

Pertanyaan Hoseok semakin banyak tentang gadis itu.

"Hah. Terserahlah." Hoseok mengangkat bahunya cuek. Dia mulai membalas satu pesan baru yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 _"Dia akan datang Chanyeol hyung."_

.

 _"Pergilah duluan. Aku akan menyusul. Ada urusan yang tidak bisa aku hindari. Kita bertemu di sana saja."_

Yoongi mengernyit. Dia menatap pesan yang baru masuk di ponselnya penuh selidik.

"Apa kau yakin Hoseok tidak sedang berkencan dengan siapa pun?" Yoongi bertanya pada Taehyung yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hampir seratus persen yakin," jawab Taehyung.

"Dia minta kita duluan." Yoongi membuat sebuah pengumuman.

"Sialan. Aku sudah bilang ini ide buruk. Rumahku sangat dekat dengan tempat pestanya. Sekarang aku malah menjauh dari tempat pestanya." Taehyung mengutuk.

"Dan kita membawa mobil masing-masing. Bukankah itu konyol?" tanya Yoongi.

Ratunya, Seokjin menatap tiga pria di depannya dengan murung. "Dengar ya, aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian berkumpul bersama sebelum pergi ke sana! Lagi pula siapa yang suruh kalian datang pukul delapan malam?" Seokjin mendengus.

Mereka berkumpul di apartemen Seokjin dan Namjoon atas dasar paksaan Seokjin.

Yang pertama kali sampai adalah Taehyung, dengan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam. Dia mengenakan pakaian bermerk dari atas kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

Yang kedua Yoongi, dengan kemeja biru polos yang dia ambil secara asal dari lemarinya. Dipadukan dengan celananya yang robek di bagian lutut. Terkesan formal, tapi juga santai.

Lalu ada Namjoon yang Seokjin paksa memakai kemeja merah tua dan celana khaki agar seirama dengan warna lipstik dan gaun Seokjin malam itu.

"Oke. Langsung saja. Kita sudah terlambat." Namjoon mencoba bijak. Dia mempersilakan Seokjin keluar dari apartemennya dan yang lain mengikuti.

Mereka berjalan sampai ke area parkir, di depan gedung. Yoongi dan Taehyung sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung agar lebih mudah. Namjoon juga sudah memindahkan mobilnya dari basement.

"Geez. Mobil apa yang kau bawa? Kau mau pergi kemah?" Yoongi mendesis.

"Kau tidak akan percaya. Jungkook memintaku memakai mobil ini agar saat ada gadis yang mendekatiku, aku bisa bilang, 'Maaf aku sudah berkeluarga.' Hahaha." Taehyung tertawa sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

"Ah Jungkookie yang manis. Seandainya dia bisa ikut, akan ada acara minum gadis cantik malam ini." Seokjin mengomel. Dia yang paling sedih Jungkook tidak bisa ikut.

"Jungkook sangat posesif." Namjoon tertawa. Dia membukakan pintu bagi Seokjin.

"Hanya aku yang tidak mengerti semua sikap posesif dan manis begini dan-no. Kau malah terlihat lebih baik dengan mobil ini." Yoongi menggeleng. Dia menunjuk Pajero Sport Taehyung sebelum memasuki Audi-nya.

Pestanya dimulai.

.

Saat Jimin sampai di rumahnya, perasaan tidak enak di dadanya semakin terasa. Dia mencari bibinha, tapi bibinya tidak ada di mana-mana.

"Bi?" panggil Jimin untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya.

Jimin melihat beberapa kotak kardus disusun rapi di dekat ruang tamu. Seseorang telah merapikan rumah ini. Rumahnya terasa begitu rapi dan bersih.

Jimin melihat sebuah memo dari bibinya dan beberapa lauk-pauk di atas meja.

"Makanlah Jimin. Bibi pergi ke panti asuhan sebentar."

Jimin tersenyum kecut. Bibinya sedang pergi keluar lagi.

Jimin ingin tinggal. Rasanya seharusnya dia tidak mengiyakan ajakan Hoseok tadi. Seharusnya dia diam di rumah dan mencari cara untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada bibinya.

Namun Jimin orang yang tidak ingkar janji. Pasti Hoseok akan kecewa jika dia tidak datang.

Jimin bergegas ke kamarnya dan mandi. Dia mencuci rambutnya, mencukur bulu kakinya, menggunakan semua makeup terbaiknya dan menggunakan rok kulit warna merah andalannya dan juga blus putih off-shoulder terbaik yang dia punya.

Terlalu seksi kah? Ah sudahlah Jimin tidak perduli.

.

"Oke dengar semuanya. Tidak ada yang mabuk malam ini." Seokjin memperingati ketiga pria di belakangnya sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam.

Mereka memberikan undangan mereka masing-masing sebelum masuk. Ada juga pemeriksaan barang untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Damn. Chanyeol hyung membuat pestanya seperti pertemuan kepresidenan." Yoongi mengutuk.

"Ingat pesta ulang tahunnya tahun lalu? Aku rasa semua ini pantas dilakukan." Taehyung menimpali.

Yoongi mengernyit. Taehyung benar. Tahun lalu seseorang datang dengan senjata api dan menembak seorang gadis. Tahun lalu pestanya benar-benar kacau.

Saat mereka sampai, mereka langsung menyapa Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan undangannya. Mereka menyerahkan kado yang mereka bawa dan berpencar untuk menikmati pestanya.

Ada satu meja di pojok ruangan yang sengaja dibiarkan kosong untuk mereka. Mereka duduk di sana dan menatap orang-orang yang bergerak liar di lantai dansa, mencoba menikmati suasana malam itu.

"Hoseok belum sampai?" tanya Seokjin.

"Entahlah. Dia bilang sebentar lagi," jawab Taehyung.

Kemudian Seokjin tertawa setelah beberapa menit. "Karena sekarang Taehyung punya kekasih, kalian berdua terlihat menyedihkan. Sana bersenang-bersenang."

"Aku orang yang sangat setia, noona." Taehyung protes.

"Aku sedang tidak mood." Yoongi menyeringai kecil.

"Oke... Oke. Kita duduk saja dan menikmati musik di sini." Namjoon mengusulkan.

"Call," jawab Seokjin dan Taehyung. Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

.

Jimin memeluk tubuhnya dengan protektif. Dia menghindari orang-orang yang bergerak seenaknya di sekitarnya. Aneh rasanya berakhir di sini. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak mengikuti saran Hoseok untuk turun ke lantai dansa. Di sini sesak.

Klub yang ini bukan seperti klub yang Bangtan datangi seperti biasa. Klub ini penuh dengan orang berciuman bahkan saling menghisap anggota tubuh satu sama lain di setiap sudut.

Hoseok bilang dia akan pergi ke toilet sebentar dan memanggil Chanyeol tapi sudah dua puluh menit pria itu tidak kunjung kembali.

Jimin mulai merasa risih akan suasana pesta ini. Beberapa gadis hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam mereka dan menari di atas meja bar. Mereka mencium siapa saja yang ada di dekat mereka.

Jimin takut. Dia memegang segelas penuh bir yang tadi Hoseok ambil untuknya. Jimin baru meminumnya satu tegukan kecil, tapi sekarang sudah tinggal setengah karena dia terdorong oleh banyak orang di lantai dansa.

Jimin berhasil keluar dari lantai dansa setelah usaha yang keras. Dia dengan asal meletakan gelas birnya di sebuah meja bar.

Jimin hampir menangis senang saat melihat tanda toilet. Dia sedikit berlari kecil ke sana.

Jimin butuh air dingin. Dia akan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin dan segera mencari Hoseok. Ini semua bukan ide yang baik. Pesta ini tidak baik baginya. Dia tidak cocok berada di sini.

Baru saja dia akan menarik knop pintu toilet saat seorang pria menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Hai kau manis sekali. Kau datang sendirian?" Seorang pria memeluk oinggang Jimin.

Jimin bergerak mundur.

"Si-siapa? Kenapa memelukku?" tanya Jimin sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

Kenapa ada orang yang tidak dia kenal berani memeluknya sembarangan begini? Jimin benar-benar takut. Dia mau pulang sekarang juga.

"Ah maaf. Aku mau pulang. Temanku sudah menunggu." Jimin mencoba lari. Tapi tidak bisa, orang itu memeluknya erat.

Jimin bisa merasakan orang itu membelai punggungnya. Dia akan menangis sebentar lagi. Dia diam-diam berdoa agar seseorang datang dan menolongnya.

Pelukannya semakin erat. Jimin sudah mendorong dan meninju orang ini kuat, sungguh kuat sekali. Tapi tidak berhasil.

Bagaimana ini? Jimin sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk lari. Sekarang pria itu berusaha menciumnya.

Jimin bahkan tidak mampu berteriak. Dia ingin berteriak dan minta tolong tapi rasanya dia begitu takut untuk berbuat apa pun.

Saat Jimin sudah merasa dia akan mati, seseorang menepuk pundaknya santai. Tiba-tiba orang itu menjauh.

"Oh hyung? Dia denganmu?" Wajah orang itu langsung berubah pucat.

Sementara Jimin masih bingung, orang itu membungkuk hormat pada seorang pria di belakangnya. Pria itu tersenyum dingin.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Dia tidak bilang kalau dia datang denganmu. A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa hyungnim." Orang itu menunduk dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Jimin mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah. Dia hampir terjatuh sebelum dia merasakan seseorang menangkapnya. Dia refleks melepaskan diri. Tidak mungkin dia jatuh kedalam situasi menyeramkan lagi. Dia harus lari.

Jimin membalikan badannya. Lupakan urusan toilet, dia harus menemui Hoseok dan memintanya pulang.

Jimin baru saja akan berterimakasih tapi suaranya tercekat.

"Park Jimin." Pria tadi menatapnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Jimin melotot takut. Bagaimana bisa dia sesial ini? Bertemu dengan Min Yoongi di saat pikirannya sedang kacau? Bertemu dengan Min Yoongi saat dia tidak mau melihatnya lagi?

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Hebat sekali pesta ini tertutup. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Yoongi tersenyum mengejek di depannya.

"A-aku sedang kencan buta," jawab Jimin mantap.

Dia sudah bosan dipermainkan Yoongi. Memangnya dia pikir apa pun yang Jimin lakukan berpusat pada dia? Jelas-jelas dia ke sini untuk kencan buta bersama Chanyeol. Siapa tadi namanya? Chanyeol kan?

"Dengan?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah meledek.

"Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol oppa." Jimin mendengus. Dia menatap pintu toilet pria di belakang Yoongi dan menghindari mata Yoongi.

"Dari mana kau kenal Chanyeol hyung?" Yoongi sedikit bergerak lebih dekat.

"Aku kan susah bilang, kencan buta," jawab Jimin. Dia bergerak mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok. Kenapa juga Yoongi peduli? Bukannya seharusnya pria ini tidak mau melihatnya lagi?

"Lucu sekali, Jiminie. Carilah alasan yang lebih baik. Untuk apa kau kencan buta dengannya di saat ulang tahunnya? Dan juga, lihat dia ada di lantai dansa bermain bersama banyak perempuan." Yoongi tertawa keras sampai kepalanya mengadah ke atas.

Jimin terdiam. Dia tidak tahu siapa Chanyeol. Dia bahkan baru tahu nama pria itu saat mereka sampai di tempat ini. Dia juga tidak tahu siapa yang berulang tahun sekarang. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ah, Hoseok?" tanya Yoongi pelan. Suaranya serak dan dia mencengkram lengan Jimin lebih erat. Ada perasaan kesal di dalam dadanya.

Jimin memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yoongi dan berkata, "Bukan urusanmu."

Jimin menepis tangan Yoongi. Dia berhasil melangkah sejauh lima langkah sampai Yoongi menariknya kembali ke posisi awal. Kali ini Yoongi lebih mendekat, dia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jimin.

"Sekarang targetmu Hoseok?" Yoongi berdecih. Dia menyeringai dan tersenyum puas saat Jimin terdiam.

Gadis itu tidak bergerak. Dia menatap Yoongi kosong.

"Kencan buta di klub dengan pakaian seperti ini. Hm, kalau dilihat kau bisa masuk daftar penari Chanyeol malam ini." Yoongi tertawa lagi.

Jimin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Yoongi mentapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh, itu membuatnya takut.

"Tapi kita belum melakukan apa-apa, sayang." Tangan Yoongi mulai menyentuh pinggang Jimin. Menarik gadis itu lebih dekat ke dalam pelukannya.

Yoongi mengendus pelipis Jimin sampai ke telinganya dan berbisik, "Ah, oppa juga penasaran dengan Jiminie, bagaimana dengan one night stand? Hm?"

Tubuh Jimin bergetar. Dia meringis dan menutup matanya. Ini semua pasti mimpi. Pasti dia sedang bermimpi.

Jimin mulai merinding saat Yoongi mulai menciumi lehernya. Pria itu menghisap kuat kulit leher Jimin dan membuat beberapa tanda di sana. Ah sial. Kenapa Jimim harus memakai blus dengan kerah rendah sekarang?

"Jiminie," bisik Yoongi lembut. Dia mendekap tubuh Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Memenjara Jimin dalam pelukannya.

Yoongi tadi menyelamatkannya dari orang lain tapi malah melakukan hal yang lebih parah. Bukankah ini ironis?

Ini juga aneh sekali. Sungguh aneh, tadi ada orang lain yang melakukan hal yang hampir sama padanya tapi dia merasa ingin mati saja.

Kali ini kenapa rasanya dia ingin membalas Yoongi? Dia ingin membalas sentuhan Yoongi, tapi dia terlalu dia takut.

.

Jimin tidak ingat kapan Yoongi menyeretnya ke tempat lain. Namun yang dia tahu, sekarang mereka ada di pojok bar dan dia duduk di atas sebuah meja dengan Yoongi yang berdiri di depannya dan mencumbunya.

Jimin dengan susah payah berkali-kali menarik-narik bagian bawah roknya agar pahanya tidak terekspos semua. Dia bersyukur sekali hari ini dia memakai safety pants yang senada karna dia merasa roknya sudah naik sampai kepinggang.

Jimin menurunkan roknya lagi tapi Yoongi sepertinya tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya kaki seindah ini. Hmm." Yoongi menyentu pahanya lembut.

Jimin terdiam. Dia hanya bisa balas menatap Yoongi dan meremas erat kemeja pria itu.

"Kau tahu Jiminnie? Kalau dari dulu kau menunjukkan kaki cantikmu ini, mungkin sekarang kita sudah menikah hahaha." Yoongi tertawa manis. Tapi sungguh, tawanya tidak bisa membuat Jimin tersenyum. Itu malah membuatnya takut sekali.

Tangan Yoongi bergerak naik menyusup ke dalam rok Jimin. Dengan santai Yoongi membuka kaki Jimin lebar. Jimin spontan menutup pahanya tapi keadaannya malah jadi semakin menggila. Dia tidak sengaja mengapit tangan Yoongi di antara kedua pahanya.

Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ah bodohnya Park Jimin.

Yoongi tertawa rendah. "Kau menggodaku?"

Jimin hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sayang sekali. Kalau aku tahu kau bermain denganmu begini menyenangkannya, dari dulu aku pasti menghampirimu lebih dulu." Yoongi berbisik lagi dan membawa Jimin pada satu ciuman lagi.

Kali ini Yoongi membelai pahanya dengan begitu lembut sampai tanpa sadar dia membuka lebar pahanya. Membiarkan Yoongi berbuat seenaknya.

Jimin hanya bisa menutup matanya. Menyeramkan sekali. Dia lebih takut pada Min Yoongi yang begini daripada yang biasa memarahinya.

"Oppa!" jerit Jimin saat tangan Yoongi hampir menyentuh pusat dirinya.

"Ya sayang?" Suara Yoongi terdengar begitu lembut. Rasanya Jimin terbuai akan rayuan pria itu.

Lalu Yoongi menarik dagu Jimin dan menciumnya. Kasar dan menuntut. Dia mengelus paha Jimin lagi agar gadis itu membuka mulutnya.

"Hmm," Yoongi bergumam tepat di depan bibir Jimin sebelum dia memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jimin, menghisap kuat lidah gadis itu.

Jimin mendesah kecil dan itu membuat Yoongi semakin senang. Tangannya mulai menyentuh bagian lain dari tubuh Jimin.

Yoongi meremas bokong Jimin dan tertawa senang saat gadis itu melenguh. "O-oppa..."

Kemudian Yoongi menarik kedua tangan Jimin yang sibuk meremas kemeja Yoongi, meletakannya di bahunya.

Yoongi mengelus pelan dahi Jimin sampai gadis itu membuka matanya. Mata mereka bertemu dan Yoongi menyeringai senang.

Yoongi mulai menurunkan blus Jimin yang sudah rendah. Pria itu menatap dada Jimin dengan sebuah seringai.

"Haruskah kita melanjutkannya di rumahku, Jiminnie?" Yoongi berbisik sambil menciumi bahu telanjang Jimin.

Jimin meringis lebih keras. Ajakan yang benar-benar menggiurkan. Semuanya membuat Jimin begitu mabuk kepayang. Yoongi memang benar-benar pemain handal.

Kemudian saat Yoongi selesai memandangi Jimin dan akan menyeretnya pergi, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Yoongi hyung? Wah! Hebat! Aku pikir kau bilang kau sedang tidak mood? Ohㅡmaaf aku menggangu ya." Tiba-tiba seorang pria yang lewat di dekat mereka datang mengganggu.

Pria itu buru-buru pergi dari sana saat Yoongi menatapnya marah. Dia tersenyum canggung dan menunduk sopan pada Yoongi.

Di sisi lain Jimin sibuk menatap sekelilingnya. Dia melihat beberapa pasangan melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka.

Jimin mulai gemetar. Tidak. Dia tidak sama seperti mereka semua. Dia sudah berjanji untuk hanya melakukannya dengan suaminya nanti. Dia tidak sama seperti Hyejin.

Jimin menatap tubuhnya sendiri dan mulai menangis. Apa dia sudah gila? Walaupun orangnya Yoongi, rasanya Jimin tidak mau melakukannya sebelum dia menikah. Lalu, apa tadi kata Yoongi? Sebuah one night stand? Gila.

Kemudian saat Yoongi berhasil mengusir si penggangu, dia kembali menatap Jimin. Gadis itu menangis. Wajahnya ketakutan dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kau menangis?" Yoongi bertanya bingung. Bukahkah gadis ini tadi begitu semangat akan semua ini?

"To-tolong... Aku mau pulang." Suara Jimjn bergetar. Terdengar menyedihkan di telinga Yoongi.

"Damn it, Jimin. Kalau kau tidak suka kenapa kau diam saja dan memejamkan matamu? Bodoh, kalau kau diam artinya kau mau." Yoongi menggeram marah.

"Ma-maaf," balas Jimin gemetar.

Yoongi tidak suka membuat seorang gadis menangis, apalagi Jimin, itu membuat dia marah. Rasanya dia ingin menghancurkan sesuatu saat Jimin menatapnya takut dan menangis tanpa suara. Begitu pilu.

"Kita akan pulang," kata Yoongi.

Pria itu mulai merapikan kembali pakaian Jimin dan mengelus kepalanya.

Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin menjauh menuju pintu keluar tapi Jimin menolak.

"Tapi... Tapi... A-aku ke sini dengan Hoseok oppa... Ak-aku akan pula-" protes Jimin.

"Oh ya benar. Aku juga tidak mau mengatarmu pulang sekarang. Oke, kau akan pulang dengan Seokjin noona." Yoongi memutuskan dengan cepat.

Yoongi menggandeng tangan Jimin melewati lantai dansa, tapi tangan mereka terlepas di tengah-tengah.

Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ini begitu bodoh. Bahkan hanya untuk mengikuti Yoongi saja dia tidak bisa.

Yoongi kembali ke belakang dan melihat Jimin yang memeluk dirinya sendiri dan kebingungan. Dengan cepat Yoongi menarik tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hah... Bodoh," kata Yoongi setelah mencium bahu Jimin dan memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"O-oppa-" Jimin ingin sekali melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria itu, tapi pelukannya terlalu kuat.

"Diam dan jalan," perintah Yoongi.

Jimin menurut. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan, memecah kerumunan orang di lantai dansa.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukam hal aneh dan bodoh hanya karena aku? Aku tidak menyukaimu, berhenti mencoba." Yoongi berkata dengan tegas.

"Oppa harusnya pura-pura tidak kenal aku tadi." Jimin berusaha protes tapi suaranya maah terdengar sedih.

Bukankah ini tidak adil? Dia ke sini bukan untuk Yoongi. Kenapa pria ini tidak mau mengerti?

Kemudian Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya setelah mereka sampai di depan sebuah meja. Ada Seokjin yang duduk sendirian di sana sambil menatap lantai dansa.

"Oh Yoongi, Namjoon dan Taehyung pergi ke belakang untuk bertemu dengan-" Seokjin melongo.

"Seokjin noona, tolong antar dia pulang. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." Yoongi sedikit memohon.

"O-oh? Jimin?" Seokjin bangkit secepat yang dia bisa dan memeluk Jimin.

"Eonnie, maafkan aku. Tolong aku." Jimin menatap Seokjin penuh haru. Akhirnya penolongnya yang sebenarnya datang.

Seokjin menatap Yoongi penuh tanya, tapi setelah dia melihat tatapan memelas pria itu, dia memeluk Jimin dan berkata, "Ya. Kita pulang ya."

.

Setelah Yoongi memastikan Jimin dan Seokjin naik ke dalam mobil dengan selamat, dia kembali ke dalam klub.

Dia mencari Hoseok. Dia butuh banyak penjelasan dari pria itu.

Menemukan Hoseok tidak sulit, dia ada di meja bar dekat orang menari. Dia menepuk pundak Hoseok dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baru datang? Kau ke sini dengan siapa?" tanya Yoongi. Dia menatap kosong gelas-gelas penuh alkohil di depannya.

"Oh hyung. Kenapa? Mari minum. Ada brendi." Hoseok tersenyum seraya meletakan satu gelas brendi di depan Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau bisa dengan bodohnya membawa Park Jimin ke sini?" Tiba-tiba Yoongi menggertak.

"Hah? Kenapa kau begitu marah? Apa pedulimu? Memangnya kau siapa bagi dia? Kau begini pedulinya dengan Park Jimin?" Hoseok tertawa, cukup keras untuk membuat Yoongi lebih marah lagi.

"Untuk apa kau bawa anak kecil ke sini?" Yoongi mulai menggertakan giginya.

"Hyung, dia jelas bukan anak kecil. Dia seumur Taehyung." Hoseok menggeleng pada Yoongi.

"Dia itu bodoh. Pemikirannya hanya setinggi pemikiran anak kecil. Kau seharusnya tahu itu," balas Yoongi.

"Kenapa aku harus tahu itu? Aku bahkan tidak kenal dia? Lagi pula dia sendiri yang mau ke sini." Hoseok mulai marah.

Menyedihkan. Min Yoongi sedang membela seorang stalker di depannya, bahkan memarahinya.

"Shut up stay out of this. Ini masalahku dan Park Jimin." Yoongi meneguk brendinya dan menatap Hoseok tajam.

"Hyung, kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut campur? Park Jimin sendiri yang datang kepadaku." Hoseok benar-benar kesal. Dia hanya mencoba jadi orang baik dan mengajak Jimin bersenang-senang. Lagi pula, Jimin yang mau pergi ke sini. Dia tidak memaksa sama sekali.

"Memangnya kau harus menanggapinya?" Yoongi bertanya lagi. Sekarang dia membuang mukanya ke depan.

"Serius hyung, kenapa kau begitu peduli pada dia? Bukannya kau tidak peduli?" Hoseok mulai menganggap ini semua tidak masuk akal. Yoongi bertingkah seolah-olah dia mencelakai Jimin atau apa. Aneh.

"Aku hanya muak dia selalu ada di hidupku." Yoongi sedikit menggeram.

"Kalau hyung menyukai Park Jimin, tidak ada masalah. Kalau memang seleramu begitu, aku bisa mengerti." Hoseok tersenyum kecil.

Yoongi menganggap itu sebagai sebuah ejekan jadi dia menyeringai kesal dan beranjak pergi. Dia berpapasan dengan Namjoon dan Taehyung saat akan keluar.

"Yoongi hyung?" tanya Taehyung tapi Yoongi mengabaikannya.

Taehyung mengirimkan sebuah wajah bingung kepada Namjoon.

"Hoseok," jawab Namjoon sambil menunjuk Hoseok yang sedang meneguk minumannya di meja bar dengan dagunya.

"Kim Namjoon, kau pulang denganku. Seokjin noona sudah pulang dengan Park Jimin." Yoongi sedikit berteriak sebelum menjauh.

"Park Jimin?" tanya Namjoon. Kali ini dia mengirimkan wajah penuh tanya pada Taehyung, tapi anak itu hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Akan aku ceritakan di jalan. Ayo jalan," lanjut Yoongi.

.

Seokjin tidak berkata apa-apa selama perjalanannya berlangsung. Dia hanya diam dan memfokuskan dirinya pada jalan.

Seokjin melihat dengan jelas tanda merah di leher Jimin, juga rambut dan lipstiknya yang berantakan. Sesuatu terjadi tadi.

Seokjin menghentikan mobilnya di depan pagar rumah Jimin. Dia menghela napas panjang saat melihat gadis itu.

Jimin menunduk murung. Masih ada air mata di pipinya. Sejak tadi gadis itu menangis. Ini semua membuat Seokjin sedih.

"Jimin sayang, apa yang terjadi?" Seokjin mengelus perlahan kepala gadis itu sampai dia mendongak.

"A-aku-" Jimin menatap Seokjin, meminta belas kasihan.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku... Aku bisa membawamu ke pesta kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu untuk bertemu dengan Yoongi. Ada aku dan Jungkook." Seokjin berkata dengan mengebu-gebu.

Jimin tersenyum sedih. Bahkan di saat seperti ini Seokjin eonnie juga tidak percaya padanya. Hidupnya benar-benar menyedihkan.

Jimin ingin berteriak kalau dia tidak datang ke sana untuk menguntit Yoongi, tapi dia terlalu lelah untuk berbuat apa pun. Dia perlu tidur.

"Ma-maafan aku eonnie... Se-selamat malam." Hanya dalam waktu satu menit Jimin sudah keluar dari mobil Seokjin. Dia makin menunduk dan menatap tanah.

Seokjin tersenyum kecut. "Ah ya, tentu saja kau perlu waktu sendiri. Aku akan pulang. Kau bisa telepon aku jika butuh bantuan. Oke?" Seokjin berkata lembut dari jendela mobil.

Jimin mengangguk. Dia yakin Seokjin eonnie orang yang baik. Eonnie ini satu-satunya yang benar-benar mengejarnya untuk bertemu. Ini semua hanya salah paham konyol dan nasibnya yang sial.

Jimin melambaikan tangannya saat dia melihat mobil Seokjin bergerak menjauh. Ah seandainya Seokjin eonnie mengerti.

.

Taehyung duduk di sebelah Hoseok dengan wajah bingung. Yoongi keluar dengan wajah kesal dan wajah Hosok sekarang tidak jauh bedanya.

Taehyung meringis. Sudah berapa lama sejak mereka bertengkar? Rasanya sudah begitu lama.

"Hyung, apa masalahnya? Kenapa ada Park Jimin di sini?" Akhirnya Taehyung bertanya. Dia terlalu bingung dan penasaran untuk tetap diam.

"Tidak tahu. Dia yang memintaku membawanya ke sini untuk blind date dengan Chanyeol hyung." Hoseok menjawabnya dengan cuek. Baginya pesta malam ini harus berakhir baik. Dia ingin menari kebahagiaan malam ini.

Taehyung sedikit mengernyit. Dia akan bertanya pada Jimin soal ini nanti. Seorang seperti Park Jimin meminta seseorang membawanya ke pesta seperti ini hampir terasa mustahil baginya. Ini semua tidak masuk akal.

"Lalu kenapa Yoongi hyung marah?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia marah kalau aku mengajak Park Jimin ke sini." Hoseok mendengus.

"Ah... Jangan-jangan Yoongi hyung benar-benar suka Park Jimin." Taehyung menerka-nerka. Dia mulai pusing dengan semua situasi tegang ini.

"Tidak. Aku rasa tidak. Dia hanya penasaran dengan gadis itu, dia mau tidur dengan gadis itu. Mungkin Yoongi akan membuangnya setelah dia dapat apa yang dia mau." Hoseok mencemooh. Dia tersenyum sinis.

Taehyung benar-benar malas memikirkan itu. Dia lelah menebak hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin. Mereka berdua sama gilanya di matanya.

"Ah... Hyung. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Ini semua sudah rumit. Kita akan selesaikan nanti." Taehyung tersenyum canggung pada Hoseok.

Dia tersenyum senang saat Hoseok mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau benar Tae, ayo pulang," jawabnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir. Baik Taehyung mau pun Hoseok sama-sama berpikir.

"Hyung, stay out of their problem. Yoongi hyung memang tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengan Jimin tapi sebaiknya kita tidak ikut campur," seru Taehyung saat mereka sudah berada di depan mobil masing-masing.

"Kau juga? Ada apa denganmu? Ah tidak. Ada apa dengan kalian semua dan Park Jimin?" Hoseok berdecak kesal. Semua orang membela Park Jimin hari ini, seakan-akan dia yang salah. Apa salahnya? Jelas-jelas tidak ada.

"Ah hyung, kau sedang kesal. Pulang dan tidurlah." Taehyung mendengus dna masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lama-kelamaan dia juga menjadi iut kesal. Mungkin memang, mereka semua butuh tidur yang cukup.

Pestanya gagal.

Hoseok memandang mobil Taehyung yang menjauh darinya dan mulai berpikir. Ah, sial. Dia sangat berlebihan tadi.

Mereka semua perlu berbicara dengan kepala dingin tentang hal ini nanti.

.

Jimin menyeret kakinya menuju rumahnya. Dia sangat takut. Rumahnya tampak begitu aneh dan tenang. Dia tahu sesuatu terjadi.

Jimin mencoba untuk membuka pintu rumahnya, apj pintunya terkunci. Dia menatap pintunya bingung.

Ada apa? Apa bibinya belum pulang? Jimin menekan password rumah yang dia tahu sekali lagi tapi hasilnya masih tetap sama

Jimin hampir frustrasi. Dia memandang ke sekeliling dan menemukan catatan di alas kaki di depan pintu. Isinya tulisan tangan bibinya.

"Jimin-ah, maafkan aku."

Jimin tersenyum pahit. Dia tahu itu. Dia adalah beban bagi bibinya. Itulah juga mengapa suami bibinya meninggalkan rumah.

Jimin adalah beban bagi semua orang. Dia mulai menangis. Dengan perlahan dia terjatuh ke tanah, dia bersandar ke pintu dan menangis.

Sekarang, dia tidak punya tempat untuk tidur. Tapi, bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya. Dia perlu tahu di mana bibinya! Apakah bibinya baik-baik saja? Kemana bibinya pergi? Bukankah semuanya sudah terasa begitu baik kemarin?

Jimin melihat Sugabear diletakkan di sebuah kotak di depan pintu gerbang. Bibinya sangat tahu bahwa kalau dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa boneka itu.

Jimin bangun san mengambil kotak itu. Dia berjalan keluar area rumahnya.

Bibi tidak boleh berakhir seperti ibunya. Bibinya tidak akan seperti ibunya.

Ibunya adalah seorang wanita patah hati yang sudah terlalu banyak pikiran dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Jimin berjalan tanpa arah. Dia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Dia tidak bisa mengunjungi Jungkook atau Seokjin. Mereka tidak boleh tahu ini. Dia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia ibunya.

Dalam tangisnya, Jimin merogoh ponsel dari sakunya, dan mencari sebuah nomor dan menekan tombol dial. Dia akan coba mempercayakan hidupnya pada orang lain sekali lagi.

.

Jimin sekarang berada di depan sebuah bangunan besar yang seharusnya disebut rumah. Dia ragu-ragu pada awalnya, tetapi saat ini dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Dia menekan bel dan menyebutkan namanya sama seperti apa yang Mrs Lin minta.

Pintu gerbang terbuka dan dia masuk. Dia berjalan ke dalam rumah atau, jika kau bisa menyebutnya rumah dengan was-was.

Lalu, seorang wanita memintanya untuk menunggu di ruang tamu. Ruangan itu lebih besar daripada rumah bibinya.

Dia menunggu beberapa menit dan Mrs Lin datang dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Jiminie!" Mrs. Lin memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Ahjumoni. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana," tangis Jimin.

Ah indahnya. Wajah itu, pelukan ini, itu semua yang Jimin butuhkan. Dia ingin seseorang menguatkannya.

"Oh! Tidak apa-apa, Jiminie. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, agar aku dapat membantumu," jawab Mrs Lin sambil mengusap punggung Jimin.

"Bibiku pergi... Di-dia menghilang ... Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal," kata Jimin gagap. Dia mulai menangis lagi.

Mrs Lin menatapnya dengan mata keibuan yang lembut dan memeluknya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa kau punya aku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," katanya.

.

Hal berikutnya Jimin tahu dia berada di sebuah mobil mewah, mereka pergi ke polisi untuk melaporkan kasus bibinya. Polisi berjanji akan membantu mereka menemukan bibinya. Itu semua membuatnya sedikit lega.

Dia berdoa agar bibinya baik-baik saja. Semoga bibinya baik-baik saja.

Mrs Lin bilang Jimin tidak bisa tinggal di rumahnya karena jaraknua terlalu jauh dari kampusnya.

Jimin tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa tentang masalah tentang biaya kuliahnya, belum. Dia tidak bisa menerima lebih banyak bantuan lagi. Dia baru saja meminta Mrs Lin untuk menemukan bibinya. Bahkan Mrs Lin memberinya tempat tinggal. Wanita itu juga memastikan jarak temoat tinggalnya cukup dekat dengan kampusnya. Bukankah dia benar-benar tidak tahu diri jika dia meminta lebih?

"Jiminie..." Mrs Lin memanggilnya.

"Ya ahjumoni?" jawab Jimin.

"Sebenarnya tempat ini milik anak laki-lakiku." Mrs Lin memberikan sebuah senyum lemah.

"Eh? Anak laki-laki?" Tiba-tiba dia merasa takut. Rasanya dia punya trauma dengan laki-laki setelah malam ini.

"Dia tinggal sendirian dan tidak berkencan dengan siapa pun. Jadi, tidak apa-apa baginya. Tapi... Apa ini semua tidak apa-apa untukmu?" Suara Mrs Lin sedikit bergetar.

"Ya, ahjumoni. Tidak masalah. Tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak suka aku? Bagaimana kalau dia benci aku?" tanya Jimin gugup.

Jimin percaya semua orang membencinya. Bibinya, Min Yoongi, Jungkook, Hoseok oppa, bahkan Seokjin eonnie juga.

Dia percaya dia hidup dengan tujuan memberi masalah bagi orang lain. Agar hidup orang lain ounya sedikit guncangan. Dia merasa dia adalah seorang pembawa sial.

"Membencimu? Tidak mungkin. Dia akan menyukaimu. Semua orang di dunia ini akan menyukaimu dan senyum manismu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Mrs Lin tersenyum kecil.

"Ahjumoni sangat lucu." Jimin mencoba bercanda.

"Aw! Kau lebih lucu!" Mrs. Lin mencubit pipi Jimin dengan senang hati.

Mereka berbicang-bincang. Lalu, dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka tersenyum saat supirnya mengumumkan bahwa mereka telah sampai.

Mereka sampai di sebuah kompleks apartemen yang mewah. Sepanjang jalan Jimin tidak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum dalam hatinya.

Jimin sangat tahu kalau Mrs Lin kaya raya, dia sudah menduga tempatnya akan sangat mewah, tapi dia tetap merinding. Membayangkan bisa tinggal di bangunan semewah ini membuat Jimin merinding. Dia merasa tidak layak.

"Mrs Lin, senang melihat Anda di sini." Seorang pria dengan jas sedikit berantakan menyambut mereka di lobi apartemen.

Jimin tidak pernah tahu Mrs Lin kenal begitu banyak orang, belum lagi apartemen ini terlihat sangat kosong saat tengah malam begini.

"Anda seharusnya memberi kami pemberitahuan sebelum berkunjung." Pria itu berkata lagi.

"Oh tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi anakku. Apa Yoongi ada di rumah?" Mrs Lin tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Ah, ya. Yoongi sudah pulang sejak pukul sepuluh." Pria itu menjawab dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih Mr Kim." Mrs Lin mengangguk pada pria itu dan menarik Jimin ke arah lift.

Jimin melongo untuk beberapa saat. Dia berkeringat dan mulai merinding. Apa tadi Mrs Lin bilang Yoongi?

Min Yoongi?

Tidak mungkin kan?

"Hehehe." Jimin sedikit tertawa dan menampar pipinya sendiri.

Tidak mungkin dunia sesempit itu. Mustahil.

Lagi pula, kalau pun dia punya kesempatan bertemu pria itu sekarang, Jimin tidak akan mau menemuinya. Pria itu brengsek dan seenaknya. Seharusnya dia menamparnya tadi.

Jimin bergedik takut. Bayangan akaan apa yang terjadi di klub tadi membuat dia merinding. Dia langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Ya, Min Yoongi itu brengsek. Dia akan melupakan pria itu dan melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Jiminnie, ayo." Mrs Lin menarik tangannya lagi.

Mereka sudah sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju. Mrs Lin menggengam erat tangan Jimin dan menekan bel sebuah kamar.

Kamar 013.

"Ya?" Seorang pria keluar dari balik pintu itu dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

"Yoongi-ya! Ibu datang." Mrs Lin tersenyum.

Mrs Lin memeluk pria itu dan tersenyum lebih lebar, berbanding terbalik dengan Jimin yang melongo ketakutan.

Anak dari Mrs Lin adalah Min Yoongi?! Min Yoongi yang dia sukai? Min Yoongi yang dia ikuti setiap hari? Min Yoongi yang melecehkannya di bar tadi malam?!

"Park Jimin?" panggil Yoongi kaget dan Jimin hanya bisa ternyum takut.

"Ha-halo, oppa," balasnya.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

A/N: Halo! Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah jawab foreshadowing di chapter kemarin hehehe. Semoga suka ya dan saya akan segera edit typo di chapter lain dan format chpater ini Sampai ketemu lagi^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Playful Fate**

.

.

.

Saat pintu itu terbuka Jimin tahu satu hal yang pasti akan terjadi; kekacauan. Min Yoongi dengan tidak sopan terlihat begitu menawan. Mungkin karena Yoongi baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih sedikit basah, wajahnya segar, dia mengenakan kaus hitam polos dan celana santai. Terlihat begitu polos padahal laki-laki itu penuh dosa. Untuk satu alasan Jimin merasa Yoongi terlihat begitu ramah dan mudah untuk didekati. Matanya melebar karena marah saat dia melihat Jimin, seolah Jimin hantu, atau sesuatu yang menggelikan yang segera harus disingkirkan.

Rasanya Jimin ingin menangis. Anak Mrs Lin ternyata Min Yoongi dan mereka sekarang sedang berdebat di depannya. Mengapa hidupnya seburuk ini? Dia hanya ingin menemukan bibinya. Apakah itu terdengar muluk?

Rasanya hidupnya selalu sial. Dia tidak repot-repot mengikuti kontes atau kerjuaraan karena dia tahu dia tidak akan memenangkannya. Dia sudah sampai di satu titik di mana dia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu bersemangat saat sesuatu yang baik terjadi karena dia tahu semuanya tidak akan bertahan lama.

Contohnya jelas. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia sangat yakin hidupnya sudah berjalan baik-baik saja. Secara tiba-tiba semuanya diambil begitu saja darinya. Bahkan ujungnya berakhir lebih buruk yang dia kira. Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan kuliahnya? Bisa apa dia sekarang? Memikirkannya saja membuat kepalanya penuh, rasanya dia akan meledak.

Jimin selalu merencanakan perjalanan dan membuat rencana sepenuhnya dengan harap bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah membuahkan hasil, jadi dia kurang terkejut saat rencananya gagal. Sampai akhirnya dia percaya dia tidak akan berhasil dan dia sudah menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati. Ya, dia akan gagal, akan segala hal. Dia tahu itu.

Suasananya tegang. Jimin belum pernah lihat Mrs Lin seserius ini. Yoongi terlihat marah, walaupun Jimin sudah pernah lihat ekspresi kesal yang lebih menyeramkan dari itu, dia tetap takut. Dia hanya bisa melirik mereka sesekali dan menunduk.

"Ibu tidak mengenalnya. Dia adalah penguntit. Dia sedang menipu ibu. Dia hanya melakukan ini agar dia bisa bertemu denganku." Yoongi berkata perlahan agar dia tidak akan menyakiti perasaan ibunya.

Jimin tertawa pelan, sangat pelan sampai hanya dia sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya. Dia menertawakan nasibnya, hidupnya. Ya, dia penguntit sial dengan nasib buruk.

"Aku tidak percaya kau menggunakan ibuku." Yoongi mengejek Jimin. Tatapannya membunuh, menusuk Jimin sampai ke raganya.

Mrs Lin memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan serius. Dia melihat tatapan mengancam Yoongi dan pandangan takut Jimin yang meremas jari-jarinya sendiri.

"Jiminie... apakah benar kau menyukai Yoongi?" tanyanya lembut. Jimin hanya mengangguk perlahan dengan ragu. Dia memandang ekspresi Yoongi dengan was-was. Pria itu tetap diam tenang dengan amarah di wajahnya.

Mrs Lin sudah siap mengatakan lebih banyak bantahan tapi Jimin memotongnya. Dia berdiri dan membungkuk kepada mereka berdua sampai lebih dari sembilan puluh derajat. "Aku memang benar-benar tidak berguna. Aku selalu membawa kekacauan... Hehehe. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu. Selamat malam," kata Jimin dalam satu tarikan napas, kemudian dia berlari ke pintu. Dia hampir terjatuh saat dia menuruni tiga anak tangga untuk memakai sepatunya. Dia bersyukur tidak terjatuh, di saat seperti ini dia tidak punya ruang untuk menjadi ceroboh.

Mrs Lin dengan cepat menghentikannya. "Jiminie, tunggu. Mari kita pulang. Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku. Aku akan meminta seorang supir untuk mengantarmu ke kampus setiap harinya. Kau tidak akan terlambat ke kampus." Mrs. Lin memohon. Jimin selalu merasa Mrs Lin mirip dengan ibunya walaupun mereka sama sekali tidak sama. Kesedihan di wajah wanita itu adalah sebuah siksaan bagi Jimin, tapi sepertinya tidak ada tempat untuk hati yang terluka. Dia harus menemukan bibinya. Dia juga harus menimbang-nimbang segalanya. Tinggal di sini tentu saja bisa membuat semua malasah yang ada semakin buruk, tapi tinggal di rumah Mrs Lin juga sama buruknya. Dia harus pergi menemukan tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

"Ah ahjumoni. Tidak tapi terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau membantuku menemukan bibiku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri. Terima kasih." Jimin berkata pelan, hampir berbisik. Dia sedikit berjinjit dan membisikan kata-katanya ke depan telinga Mrs Lin dengan hati-hati. Dia begitu takut pada Yoongi.

"Berhenti. Kau dapat mengacaukan hidupku tapi jangan pernah main-main dengan ibuku," kata Yoongi tegas. Kata-kata itu tidak kasar, masih banyak cacian yang kebih kasar yang pernah Jimin dengar tentang dirinya dari Yoongi, tapi kali ini rasanya kata-katanya merobek hatinya sampai berdarah, lalu darahnya mengalir ke perutnya dan membuat dia mual. Yoongi melihatnya serendah itu. Itu yang Jimin pikirkan sedari tadi.

"Yoongi-ah..." Mrs. Lin menghentikannya.

Jimin benar-benar ingin lari dari sini. Dia menyayangi Mrs Lin, terlebih lagi Min Yoongi, dia tidak mau menyebabkan kekacauan yang lebih dari ini. Biarlah yang kacau hidupnya saja.

"Aku percaya Jimin tidak berbohong padaku. Aku paham jika kau tidak ingin membantunya. Tapi, aku akan membantunya. Jiminie mari kita pergi!" Mrs. Lin memegang tangan Jimin dan menyeretnya keluar dari apartemen Yoongi. Wajahnya sengaja dia buat kaku dan sekarang Jimin makin takut. Wanita itu sengaja melangkahkan kakinya dengan keras sampai sepatu haknya berdetak keras, dia juga dengan sengaja membanting pintu sekeras yang dia bisa sampai tembok di sekelilingnya bergetar.

"Apa... Bu! Tunggu!" Yoongi tahu betul jika ibunya bersikap seperti ini artinya dia terluka. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia mau lakukan di dunia ini. Dia berlari, menangkap tangan ibunya dan memandang wanita itu penuh kasih. Matanya memohon, matanya tulus dan berbinar. Jimin tidak pernah melihat mata itu sebelumnya.

"Aku akan membiarkan dia tinggal. Jangan sedih." Yoongi berkata dengan cepat. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustrasi.

"Min Yoongi terlalu jahat. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan. Aku menyukainya dan aku percaya padanya." Mrs Lin mulai menangis dan Jimin mulai berdoa akan keselamatan hidupnya.

"Bu? Ya Tuhan! Aku baru saja membuatmu menangis? Aku akan membiarkan dia tinggal, jangan menangis. Tolong jangan menangis." Yoongi memeluk ibunya. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Yoongi mengelus punggung Mrs Lin dengan lembut dan menghapus air matanya.

"Dan Dia adalah orang yang membuat cupcakes untukmu!" Mrs Lin tiba-tiba melompat dengan senyum cerah dan Yoongi memalsukan senyumnya.

Jimin akan memekik tentang bagaimana lucunya hubungan mereka jika situasinya tidak buruk begini. Jimin memandang mereka dengan mata tersenyum sampai dia melihat mata tajam Yoongi dan dia menggigil. Semua ini akan berakhir buruk.

.

Jadi, di sinilah Jimin. Dia terus menautkan tangannya di sofa sementara Yoongi terus menelepon seseorang yang entah siapa. Jimin selalu bermimpi untuk mengunjungi rumah Yoongi di satu kesempatan. Diundang atau tidak diundang. Tapi, dia tidak pernah tahu akan ternyata semuanya akan menjadi serumit ini.

Mrs Lin sudah pulang dengan wajah gembira saat Yoongi akhirnya setuju untuk membiarkan Jimin tinggal. Jimin tidak tahu kenapa dia mau tinggal. Beberapa jam yang lalu pria ini berusaha melecehkannya di sebuah bar, dan walaupun bar itu adalah bar mahal, JImin merasa begitu rendah melihat orang-orang melakukannya di bar tanpa memedulikan tatapan banyak orang. Beberapa bulan yang lalu pria ini menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian dan memintanya untuk enyah dari dunia ini. Hampir sembilan bulan yang lalu, pria ini mengambil ciuman pertamanya dengan paksa. Semuanya tidak masuk akal. Hal terakhir yang seharusnya Jimin lakukan adalah tinggal bersama pria ini. Siapa yang tahu jika pria ini tiba-tiba memerkosanya di sini?

Mengapa Jimin mau tinggal? Ya, mengapa? Mungkin karena Mrs Lin terlihat seperti ibunya, atau mungkin karena dia tidak punya tempat lain untuk tinggal, bisa juga karena Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi dengan pesonanya. Alas! Atau karena semua omong kosong tentang cinta. Tentang bagaimana Jimin merasa Yoongi adalah cinta dalam hidupnya.

Semuanya terasa sangat tidak nyata. Seperti mimpi dia sekarang bisa duduk di sofa di rumah Yoongi. Mungkin Jimin akan diam-diam meneliti setiap sudut apartemen ini nanti, dia akan menginvansi semua kepemilikan Yoongi. Mungkin dia juga bisa melihat aktivitas Yoongi sehari-hari. Tiba-tiba Jimin tersenyum kecil. Dia merasa senang. Satu sisi positif yang harus sangat dia syukuri. Mungkin dia bahkan bisa memandang Yoongi sehabis bangun tidur. Jimin makin tersenyum.

Mengapa dia bisa sampai di titik ini? Aneh. Jimin selalu yakin, dia optimis. Dia selalu menghibur orang jika mereka merasa sedih, contohnya Jungkook. Dia juga telah menyarankan banyak orang secara positif dalam hidupnya, dan orang-orang itu bersyukur saat mereka datang kepadanya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa menggapai kesuksesan dalam hidupnya? Bukannya awal dari segalanya adalah berpikir positif? Jimin begitu frustrasi, sepertinya sekarang dia butuh saran.

Ketika Yoongi selesai menelepon, dia menatap Jimin intens. Gadis itu tidak menyadarinya karena dia sibuk mengumakan kata-kata yang tidak bisa Yoongi dengar dan menggelengkan kepalanya sesekali.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar dekat dapur," kata Yoongi. Nadanya terlalu tajam dan Jimin sangat benci nadanya.

"Ya, oppa." Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menggangguku sama sekali." Yoongi melihat Jimin dengan mata yang benar-benar kesal.

Jimin mengangguk pelan, menunduk dan mengigit bibirnya.

"Dan aku akan mengubah kamar itu menjadi studioku minggu depan. Jadi pastikan kau menemukan tempat baru sebelum minggu depan." Yoongi menambahkan sebelum dia pergi ke kamarnya dengan begitu saja.

Jimin melihat Yoongi menutup kamarnya. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar yang dimaksud. Kamar itu bagus dan memiliki kesan kamar tamu yang kental. Terlihat jelas dari tidak banyaknya perabotan di sini, bahkan tidak ada lemari pakaian. Hanya ada satu meja yang biasanya orang pakai untuk televisi. Mungkin ini meja televisi lama Yoongi. Karena Yoongi tinggal sendirian, pastilah ini kamar tamu.

Hal yang pertama kali Jimin lakukan adalah meletakan tasnya di satu-satunya meja di kamar itu. Bibinya sangat baik karena menyiapkan pakaian bersih untuknya. Dia tidak tahu jenis pakaian apa yang bibinya siapkan tapi dia sangat bersyukur akan itu. Semuanya terlalu terencana, seolah bibinya sudah merencanakan semua ini.

"Oh tuhan!" Jimin berteriak. Dia mengutuk kebodohannya untuk pergi ke pesta dengan Hoseok semalam. Dia pasti sudah gila. Keadaannya mungkin tidak seperti ini jika dia tinggal di rumah semalam.

Lalu Jimin berbaring di tempat tidur. Tempat tidurnya lembut dan berbau seperti lavender. Dia hampir merasa berdosa karena merasa nyaman akan semua ini. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur tapi dia melalui terlalu banyak hal hari ini. Dia memeluk Sugabear erat-erat. Dia butuh tidur. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa tidur jika dia tahu bahwa Yoongi berada di sisi lain dari apartemen ini. Dan fakta bahwa dia sedang tidur di apartemen Yoongi?

Hanya ada lima hari lagi sebelum minggu depan. Jimin tidak punya cara apa pun untuk mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk menyewa sebuah kamar. Ini Seoul. Di kota ini tidak ada yang murah. Dia tertawa sedih. Dia kembali memikirkan Busan dan semua kenyamanan yang dia punya dulu. Ah, mengapa dia harus pindah ke Seoul yang buruk dan kejam ini?

.

Di pagi hari Jimin terbangun karena suara berisik anak laki-laki. Dia melihat jam digital di ponselnya. Masih pukul enam pagi. Wow. Masih begitu pagi. Dia tidak ingat Yoongi mengundang orang ke sini semalam. Pukul berapa dia tidur semalam? Satu? Dua? Sial. Dia masih butuh tidur.

Dengan terpaksa dan hati-hati, dia membuka pintu untuk mendapatkan segelas air. Dengan semua alkohol yang dia minum semalam, dia sangat butuh air putih.

"Memang benar, hyung. Kau benar-benar cocok dengan musik trap!" Jimin bisa mendengar suara Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Aku lebih suka slow rock." Itu suara Hoseok.

"Tapi, kita semua tahu J-Hope adalah raja musik trap." Namjoon bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ya Hoseok. Aku bahkan ingin menikahimu saat melihatmu tampil minggu lalu." Yoongi keluar dengan rambut basah dari kamar mandi.

Mereka semua duduk di meja bar, ada tiga gelas kopi dan satu gelas jus jeruk yang Jimin yakini milik Taehyung. Mereka berbincang seolah mereka memilki seluruh dunia, membuat dia sedikit iri. Mereka terlihat seperti kumpulan pria brengsek yang disukai anak-anak di kampus. Itu membuat dia terpana. Untuk beberapa alasan juga dia merasa sangat kecil akan dirinya, tanpa bisa dia cegah dia membandingkan dirinya dengan mereka semua. Dengan keempat pria hebat yang sedang berbincang tanpa beban.

Jimin memerhatikan gaya dan pakaian mereka. Taehyung adalah yang paling menyolok dengan pakaian dan aksesoris bermerek terkenal. Merek yang dipajang di toko-toko besar di sepanjang Manhattan. Namjoon di sisi lain mengenakan satu merek terkenal yang Jimin idamkan dari kepalanya sampai sepatunya. Hoseok memakai banyak merek fashion street style di LA. Mereka semua luar biasanya. Jika Jimin mau menghitung keseluruhan harga dari semua barang yang mereka berempat pakai, mungkin dia bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk membayar uang kuliahnya.

Jimin mengurutkan satu persatu merek yang mereka kenakan dan merinding. Sepertinya semua yang mereka kenakan sama harganya dengan ponselnya saat ini. Dia tahu semua merek-merek itu akibat terlalu sering membaca majalah fashion daring lewat ponselnya. Mungkin seharusnya dia menggunakan semua waktu itu untuk menghapal rumus ekonomi.

"Wow? Seberapa hebatnya aku untuk membuatmu mengucapkan kata-kata itu, hyung?" Hoseok tersenyum cerah.

Jimin tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka. Satu lagi hal yang dia tidak tahu tentang Bangtan mulai terlihat. Ini menyenangkan. Sisi-sisi manis yang sering kali hanya bisa dia bayangkan di dalam khayalannya bisa dia lihat dengan matanya sendiri.

Jimin terlalu sibuk mendengarkan mereka, dia tidak menyadari empat pria itu melihat mulai mentapnya.

"CHIMINE?" Seru Taehyung. Mereka semua melongo dan merasa bingung.

"Ha-hai?" Jimin membalas sapaan Taehyung dengan canggung.

"Hyung, apa lagi sekarang?" Taehyung bertanya pada Yoongi.

"Tanyakan pada Chiminie-mu di sana." Yoongi berkata kemudian meneguk kopi paginya dan Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu.

.

Apartemen Yoongi ini tidak pernah seberisik ini di pagi hari. Seokjin dan Jungkook langsung bergegas ke sini ketika Taehyung menghubungi mereka. Seokjin bilang dia akan sampai dalam lima belas menit. Jungkook tidak menjawab panggilan Taehyung.

Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah memutuskan untuk tidak campur tangan tentang semua urusan ini. Mereka akan ada jika dibutuhkan, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada Yoongi dan Jimin.

Di sisi lain Yoongi tidak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa selain helaan napas. Helaan napas itu keluar saat pertama Hoseok membuka pintu untuk Seokjin, gadis itu berteriak keras dan mencaci Yoongi. Dia memukul keras bahu kiri Yoongi membuat semua orang di sana kebingungan.

Seharusnya Seokjin menghampiri Jimin dahulu, seharusnya gadis itu memeluknya dan menanyakan kabarnya. Namjoon sedikit mengernyit tapi dia tetap diam. Dia memberikan tatapan penuh tanya pada Hoseok, tapi pria itu sepertinya sama tidak mengertinya dengan dia.

"Yoongi, kau yang melakukannya kan semalam?!" Seokjin berteriak keras. Sangat keras sampai semua orang di sana terdiam dan berubah serius.

Jimin menunduk dan menghindari kontak mata siapa pun. Sedari tadi Taehyung menariknya dan memaksanya untuk duduk di meja kursi meja bar dan mereka mengelilinginya seolah sedang menghakiminya. Tentu saja Yoongi tidak ikut, pria itu duduk di meja makan memakan roti lapis isi daging instan yang dijual di toko kelontong dan dihangatkan di mircowave.

"Ayo bicara denganku." Seokjin yang menghela napas kali ini.

Yoongi mengikutinya dengan mudah. Dia tidak berekspresi tapi semua tahu kalau Yoongi yang tidak berekspresi lebih menyeramkan daripada Yoongi yang marah karena Yoongi yang marah adalah Yoongi yang peduli dan Yoongi yang tidak berekspresi adalah Yoongi yang benar-benar tidak peduli.

Namjoon menatap mata Seokjin saat dia menghilang bersama Yoongi di balik pintu kamar Yoongi, dia mencari petunjuk tapi gadis itu menggeleng.

Lalu Namjoon menatap Hoseok, "Sesuatu yang bahkan dia rahasiakan dari aku?" tanyanya.

"Namjoon, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku sangat berlebihan semalam, tapi kita semua berkumpul di sini untuk meluruskan itu. Kau tahu? Cara laki-laki?" Hoseok mendengus dan menggigit roti tawarnya.

"Hyung, ya... kita datang sepagi ini, pukul tujuh pagi, untuk menghilangkan-meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata begini?" Taehyung bergerak gusar, menatap Jimim yamg menunduk.

"Jimin, aku minta maaf. Semalam..." Hoseok menatap Jimin ragu.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa! Aku mengerti. Hehehe." Jimin menyela. Dia tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terlihat begitu sedih sampai Hoseok tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

"Yang bertemu denganmu semalam hanya Yoongi hyung dan Seokjin noona..." Taehyung mencoba membuat satu premis tapi Namjoon menyikut legannya dan menggeleng.

Lalu suasananya hening selama dua belas menit, sampai akhirnya Seokjin keluar kamar Yoongi dengan wajah kesal. Dia langsung memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku Jiminie, puppy..." Mata Seokjin terlihat tulus penuh kasih sayang yang Jimin sangat butuhkan semalam.

Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa, eonnie."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku sangat kenal Park Jimin sampai senyum palsunya pun aku tahu?" Suara Seokjin sangat lembut, menyentuh hati Jimin yang terasa perih. Jimim menganggap semuanya begitu menenangkan. Setidaknya sampai dia dengar dengusan kasar Yoongi.

"Yoong hyung," tegur Taehyung.

Lalu, saat Jimin kira masalahnya sudah berakhir, Jeon Jungkook datang. Gadis dikecil itu ditelepon oleh Taehyung tiga kali. Mungkin dia masih tidur pukul setengah delapan pagi. Yang pertama kali Jungkook lakukan adalah berteriak. Keras, sangat keras sampai semuanya terdiam dan takjub.

"KAU! CERITAKAN SEMUANYA PADAKU! RUMAHMU KOSONG! OH TUHAN! EONNIE! APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?"

Jungkook langsung memeluk Jimin. Dia mendekap erat Jimin sambil menangis.

"Jiminie, apa yang terjadi?" Seokjin mengelus punggung tangan Jimin, tangannya yang lain menyetuh bahu Jungkook, menenangkannya.

"Uh... aku...aku tidak tahu, eonnie. Tiba-tiba bibi pergi, ak-aku akan menemukannya. Bibi mungkin pulang besok... atau minggu depan?" Jimin berusaha tersenyum tapi wajahnya terlihat kaku. Senyum di wajahnya malah membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang tersiksa. Atau sebenarnya,ya, dia tersiksa. Sangat tersiksa.

Jimin pernah berkhayal dua atau tiga kali dalam hidupnya kalu dia akan berkumpul dengan Bangtan dan berbincang begini. Sekarang saat khayalan itu jadi nyata, dia berani bersumpah dia mau menukar lipstik mahal pemberian bibinya tahun lalu demi kabur dari tempat ini. Dia merasa sedang diadili, sepertinya semua orang di sini sama saja. Bertanya, tapi tidak akan percaya padanya.

"Apa sekarang kau sangat benci aku?" Jungkook bergumam.

"Ah iblis kecilku. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa!" Jimin mencoba menghentikan tangisan pilu gadis itu. Dia mengelus lembut punggungnya.

"Jiminie, bibimu sudah tidak ada sejak semalam?" Seokjin bertanya lagi.

"Uh... iya. Saat aku sampai di depan pagar aku menemukan tas berisi pakaianku dan selembar surat..." Jimin, menjelaskan dengan ragu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang semua ini kepadaku, eonnie. Maafkan aku," jerit Jungkook.

Jimin telah mengatakan kepada semua orang apa yang terjadi. Dia gila. Ya, dia pasti sudah gila. Seokjin akhirnya mengikuti jejak Jungkook menangis, mereka bertiga berpelukan dan menangis haru. Mungkin empat pria di ruangan itu menganggap mereka berlebihan.

Mereka semua memaksa Jimin berjanji untuk meminta bantuan mereka jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya dan mereka semua sepakat bahwa Jimin dan Yoongi ditakdirkan bersama-sama untuk bersama, entah bagaimana. Seokjin bilang ini adalah wujud dari cinta sejati, walapun itu terasa sangat aneh, karena sepertinya semuanya tahu hanya Jimin yang menyukai Yoongi.

Mereka memutuskan untuk makan sarapan bersama-sama. Seokjin yang memasak untuk mereka dan Jimin membantunya.

"Jimin, aku butuh bantuanmu, ayamnya?" Seokjin tersenyum.

"Ya, eonnie." Jimin bekerja di restoran jadi dia tahu bagaimana memasak tapi tidak seperti apa yang Seokjin lakukan. Seokjin memiliki bakat murni.

Jungkook berbicara tentang rencananya untuk mendaftarkan diri di universitas yang sama seperti mereka semua kecuali Jimin. Itu hanya membuat Jimin semakin merasa jauh tidak diinginkan tapi dia tersenyum dan membiarkan pikiran itu pergi. Mereka makan dengan tawa. Kebanyakan dari perbincangan mereka saat-saat mereka berkumpul yang Jimin tidak mengerti sama sekali. Dia makan dengan diam dan menunduk, menatap ayam goreng di depannya dengan tekun.

Kemudian semuanya pulang pukul sepuluh saat Jimin bilang dia harus pergi kuliah. Secara ajaib mereka semua baru menyadari kalau mereka juga harus mulai beraktivitas. Yoongi memberitahu Jimin password apartemennya. Semua orang di kelompok itu tahu kecuali Jungkook dan Jimin. Hari ini, semuanya tahu.

Mereka pergi bersama-sama. Bangtan dengan mobil mereka dan Jimin menolak mati-matian tumpangan mereka untuk naik bus. Alasan utamanya adalah karena Jimin tidak benar-benar ingin pergi kuliah. Dia hanya lelah berada di sana, di saat semua orang terlihat begitu akrab, di saat dia merasa begitu kecil dan sendirian. Dia akan berkeliling untuk mencari pekerjaan. Lima hari lagi dia harus keluar dari apartemen Yoongi.

Mereka semua sedikit setuju karena kampus mereka dengan Jimin memang berada di arah yabg berlawanan. Jimin besyukur akan itu.

Jimin naik bus, tapi dia tidak tahu tujuannya. Dia hanya berhenti di Hongdae dan memandangi setiap restoran untuk mencari pekerjaan tambahan. Dia harus sekiranya punya uang untuk menyewa sebuah kamar kecil nanti. Dia berjalan terlalu lama sampai saat dia melihat jam, waktunya untuk bekerja di restoran Mrs Lin sudah tiba. Dia berjalan kaki ke sana sambil memikirkan hidupnya yang benar-benar kacau.

Beberapa kali Jimin menatap wajahnya di kaca besar toko-toko pakaian dan dia tersentak takut. Bibinya tidak meninggalkan makeup untuk dia pakai, kulitnya yang sensitif sekarang terkespos, warna pipinya merona merah dan kantung matanya menghitam. Menyeramkan. Dia butuh membeli minimal bb cream dan liptint di road shop Myeongdong. Yang murah, yang penting ada.

"Selamat sore," sapa Jimin pada pegawai lain. Dia mulai mengambil celemek bersih yang digantung di samping pintu dapur. Dia mulai mengolah adonan dan memanggang kue.

"Apa kau sakit?" Seorang teman bertanya padanya di sela-sela waktu.

"Ah, tidak! Aku hanya sedang tidak menggunakan makeup..." Jimin tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri. Dia terlihat meyedihkan.

Jimin meninggalkan tempat kerjanya pukul enam sore. Dia tidak bertemu Mrs Lin sana. Dia ingin berbicara dengan wanita itu. Tapi sepertinya Mrs Lin punya sesuatu yang lain untuk dilakukan hari ini. Jimin akan menunggu. Dia tidak ingin mengganggunya lebih banyak dari ini. Dia adalah seorang pebisnis yang sibuk. Jimin paham itu.

Sebelum itu seorang eonnie baik mengatakan padanya kalau dia punya pekerjaan mudah untuknya. Mungkin karena dia sedang sangat sedih, ceritanya tentang 'mengapa tidak mengenakan makeup' berlanjut menjadi soal keuangannya yang menipis sampai ke usahanya mencari pekerjaan.

Jimin hanya cerita kalau dia perlu uang tambahan dan pekerjaan mudah yang memberinya tempat tinggal. Untungnya eoonie itu bilang ada pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya. Detilnya akan diceritakan pada Jimin nanti. Sejujurnya dia tidak begitu peduli tentang detilnya.

Sudah dua puluh menit Jimin melamun di halte bus, dia tersentak saat bus yang dia tunggu tiba. "Get it together, Jimin!" Dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

Yoongi tiba di apartemennya pukul tiga sore. Dia berbaring dengan malas di sofanya. Cuacanya sedikit dingin. Musim gugur yang penuh hujan sudah tiba. Sekitar dua belas menit kemudian pintu apartemennya terbuka.

"Jimin, aku bawakan kau sebuah pie coklat." Ada Taehyung dengan sekantung penuh pie coklat kecil di tangannya.

"Fuck," Yoongi mengumpat. Hancur sudah harapannya akan tidur siang yang tenang.

"Oh hyung, di mana Jimin?" Taehyung bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Mana aku tahu? Aku bukan ayahnya." Yoongi menjawab cuek.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggunya." Taehyung memutuskan sepihak dan meletakan pie coklatnya dia atas meja dapur. Dia kembali ke ruang tengah untuk duduk di dekat Yoongi, memainkan game online di ponselnya.

Yoongi membiarkan Taehyung melakukan apa saja yang dia mau. Taehyung mengambil keripik kentang favoritnya dengan seenaknya dan memakannya. "Dia sepupumu," hibur Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekitar pukul empat sore Seokjin dan Namjoon membuka pintu apartemen Yoongi. Mereka membicarakan sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru dan membawa beberapa kantung makanan.

"Hey, kami bawa sup ayam, di cuaca dingin begini kita tidak boleh sakit." Namjoon berkata tanpa memandang Taehyung dan Yoongi. Taehyung juga sibuk dengan ponselnya, anak itu hanya mengumamkan 'ya' yang nyaring kepada Namjoon.

Sementara Yoongi terdiam memandang mereka semua. Dia mulai kesal.

"Oh, di mana Jimin?" tnaya Seokjin setelah beberapa menit. Dia berjalan dari arah belakang, mungkin dari kamar Jimin, maksudnya kamar tamu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Yoongi menjawab dengan ketus.

"Sedang kerja sambilan," jawab Taehyung.

"Oh, Tae, menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus?" Namjoon duduk setelah meletakan sup ayam yang mereka bawa di meja makan.

"Oh mobil?" Akhirnya Taehyung melepaskan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Ya, aku berpikir untuk mengganti mobilku." Namjoon menjawab dengan antusias. Dia menyerahkan bebrapa lembar brosur kepada Taehyung.

Sekarang Seokjin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Perlu menjemput Kookie?" tanyanya.

"Oh dia bilang dia akan ke sini bersama Hoseok hyung, mereka sedang berada di kampus." Taehyung mengangguk.

"Oh oke." Seokjin ikut mengangguk.

Yoongi mendengus. Oh bagus. Perkumpulan tiba-tiba Bangtan di rumahnya saat ada Park Jimin. Bagus sekali. Hebat. Hidupnya luar biasa.

Waktu berlalu sampai setengah jam dengan celotehan Taehyung dan Namjonn tentang mobil yang bagus, juga beberapa kali tawa Seokjin saat menonton video lucu di ponselnya. Hanya Yoongi yang terdiam memejamkan matanya.

"Jimin eonnie! Aku bawa jus stroberi kesukaanmu!" Pintu kembali terbuka. Ada Jungkook dengan wajah riang gembira dan Hoseok di belakannya.

Kali ini Yoongi menggerutu. Tidak. Ini bukan perkumpulan mendadak Bangtan biasa. Mereka semua mencari Park Jimin. "Sialan, apakah ini rumah Park Jimin?" tanya Yoongi dingin.

"Oh ayolah hyung..." Taehyung berdecak.

"Jangan mulai lagi, aku mohon." Seokjin menghela napas.

Jungkook dan Hoseok bingung. Terlebih Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pesta gila kemarin. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kookie. Ayo duduk." Seokjin menyabutnya dengan senyum.

"Ah, Jimin eonnie masih kerja sambilan." Jungkook berkata lagi membuat Yoongi semakin kesal.

.

Hal paling gila yang terjadi hari ini adalah ibu Yoongi datang dengan puluhan kotak makanan dengan berbagai jenis. Ada pasta, ada sup, ada kue kering, ada kimchi, ada sayur-mayur dan lainnya yang begitu banyak. Mrs Lin memenuhi meja makan Yoongi dengan semua makanannya.

"Hai, apa kalian semua sudah makan malam?" Wabita itu tersenyum secerah rembulan. Membuat semua orang di sana mau tidak mau mengiyakan ajakan makannya.

"Jiminie belum pulang dari kerja sambilan." Seokjin berkomntar.

"Ah, seharusnya aku menjemput Jiminie." Mrs Lin cemberut.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai, eomonim." Taehyung menghibur.

"Ah oke! Ladies, bisa bantu menata meja?" Mrs Lin berkedip pada Seokjin dan Jungkook.

"Oh tentu saja!"

Mereka bertiga menata makanannya selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Sementara empat pria di ruang tengah sibuk membicarakan mobil yang bagus. Atau... Sebenarnya tiga. Yoongi tidak masuk hitungan karena sejak tadi dia hanya sibuk meratapi nasibnya. Wajahnya dia biarkan kosong tanpa ekspresi, tapi hatinya geram. Ini rumahnya. Walaupun ibunya membelikan apartemen ini untuknya, ini adalah rumahnya bukan rumah Park Jimin.

Mengapa secara tiba-tiba semua orang datang menemui Park Jimin di sini? Mengapa secara tiba-tiba sema orang berpihak pada gadis itu? Bukanya mereka pernah punya pikiran yang sama tentang penguntit itu? Yoongi benar-benar kesal tapi keberadaan ibunya membuat dia terdiam.

Semua ini terasa konyol, rasanya seperti mereka sedang merayakan sebuah pesta.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Jimin pulang. Dia menekan bel, membuat semua orang bingung.

"Ada tamu?" Taehyung bertanya.

"Entahlah, seseorang memesan makanan atau apa?" Yoongi juga bingung.

"Nihil. Tidak ada. Eomonim sudah membawa lebih dari cukup makanan untuk kita." Hoseok menjawab.

Yoongi yang berjalan menuju pintu untuk membuka pintunya. Dia melihat siapa yang datang lewat interkom terlebih dahulu dan mendesis saat melihat Jimin berdiri canggung.

"Bukannya aku sudah memberitahumu password-nya?" Yoongi membuka pintunya kesal.

"Selamat malam oppa... Aku... Takut menggangu..." Jimin menunduk.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Dia sedikit bergeser dan menberikan ruang bagi Jimin untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Oh my! Kau tidak pakai pelembab?" Seokjin menjerit dalam makna literal.

Jimin tersenyum sedih. Dia mulai merasa begitu menyedihkan. Apa wajahnya terlihat seburuk itu?

"Hahaha pipi eonnie merah tanpa alas bedak! Lucu!" Jungkook ikut menjerit.

"Uh Jungkook! Aku tahu aku terlijat jelek." Jimin tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak protes.

"Tidak. Terlihat manis kok." Hoseok memuji.

Jimin terdiam, tersenyum canggung pada Hoseok. Seokjin mengernyit dan memandangi Yoongi. Jungkook berbisik pada Taehyung, "Apa maksudnya?"

Lalu seperti sebuah keajaiban, Mrs Lin datang dari dapur dan menarik Jimin. "Ah Jiminie! Akhirnya, kita harus belanja nanti. Kau tidak punya pakaian yang cukup kan?"

"Ah... Oh, tidak apa-apa ahjumoni! Aku akan membelinya nanti." Jimin tersenyum lebar, mencoba menutupi rasa takutnya akan reaksi Yoongi.

"Tidak. Tidak. Wanita itu perlu vaju bagus untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru. Kita akan belanja setelah makan malam, oke? Aku punya toko bagus tempat temanku." Mrs Lin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jimin.

Kalau sudah begitu Jimin hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk. Dia menatap canggung setiap orang yang ada kecuali Min Yoongi di belakangnya, karena dari perasaan tidak enak yang dia rasakan dia sudah tahu bagaimana wajah Yoongi sekarang.

"Oh aku baru tahu kalau Jimin eonnie bekerja di restoran eomonim." Jungkook berbisik pada Taehyung. Bisikannya membuat keadaan semakin canggung karena semua orang di sana bisa mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang, eomonim?" Seokjin yang memecah kecanggungannya dengan menarik Mrs Lin ke ruang makan.

Lalu satu persatu semua orang di ruang tengah mengikuti mereka. Mereka semua pas mendapatkan sedikit tempat untuk duduk di depan meja makan. Namjoon mengambil dua bangku kecil dari ruang tengah sebagai bangku tambahan.

"Jiminie duduk di sini." Mrs Lin berkata girang.

Jimin hampir saja berteriak minta tolong. Dia harus duduk di sebelah Min Yoongi. Oh Tuhan. Dia menyesal menceritakan obsesi gilanya akan Min Yoongi pada Mrs Lin. Ini semua gila.

Jimin duduk dengan terpaksa. Dia menyimpan tangannya di atas pahanya agar lengannya tidak bersentuhan dengan legan Yoongi. Tapi, sial, tempatnya sangat sempit. Tidak peduli sekuat apa Jimin mencoba membuat jarak antara dia dan Yoongi, tubuh mereka tetap bersentuhan.

Makan malamnya lagi-lagi di isi dengan percakapan Bangtan yang Jimin tidak mengerti. Dia hanya diam menatap piringnya dan setiap kali mereka tertawa, Jimin berlakon seolah dia juga mengerti dan tertawa.

Lalu setelah empat puluh menit menyakitkan, makan malamnya selesai. Seokjin dan Jungkook dengan baik hati menawarkan diri untuk mencuci piringnya. Sementara Mrs Lin langsung membawa pergi Jimin dari apartemen Yoongi.

Seokjin mencuci piring denan Jungkok diselingi celoteh tentang makeup yang bisa mereka donasikan untuk Jimin dan kegilaan di rumah Yoongi saat ini. Sementara keempat pria yang lain sibuk menonton sitkom murahan di televisi.

"Eonnie, aku bertanya karena aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, sejak kapan Jimin eonnie kenal eomonim?" Jungkook cemberut. Rasanya sabgat sedih. Jimin adalah orang yang aangat dia kenal, tapi hari ini dia merasa Jimin orang asing yang baru dia kenal beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Entahlah Jungkook. Aku akan menanyakan semua ini pada Yoongi. Kalau mereka memang sudah kenal dari awal, bukankah artinya mereka berdua mempermainkan kita?" Seokjin menggerutu.

Lalu mereka kembali fokus pada piring-piring di depan mereka.

Kemudian mereka kembali ke ruang tengah. Suasananya suram. Seokjin langsung menghela napas saat melihat mereka semua.

"Yoongi, aku tidak tahu kalau eomonim sangat dekat dengan Jimin?" Seokjin memulai. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Yoongi menoleh pada Seokjin. Wajahnya yang datar berubah keras. Yang lain diam mengantisipasi.

"Dia itu licik." Yoongi berdecih.

"Jiminie?" tanya Taehyung.

"Semalam ibu datang bersama dia, ibu bilang dia butuh tempat tinggal dan sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dan tahu apa-apa tentang semua ini. Persetan dengan semua ini." Kali ini dia mendengus.

"Oh Tuhan! Kalian memang berjodoh!" Jungkook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"The fuck?" Yoongi menghela napas.

"Dengar ya, aku tahu betul semua rahasia Jimin eonnie dan dia sepertinya tidak tahu kalau eomonim itu... Eomonim, ibu Yoongi oppa. Oh Tuhan. Ini keajaiban!" Jungkook menjerit. Dka bergeser ke sebelah Taehyung dan bersandar di bahu pria itu.

"Benarkah?" Seokjin bertanya kagum.

"Ya! Eonnie sering bercerita kalau ada seorang bibi baik yang selalu memberi dia bonus karena bibi itu suka senyumnya, aku dapat satu gantungan kunci dari Paris oleh eomonim, pantas saja gantungan kuncinya sama dengan milik Taehyung oppa." Jungkook bercerita dengan penuh semangat.

"Yoongi..." Seokjin menggeleng pada Yoongi.

"Dari mana kita tahu dia tidak sengaja bekerja di sana karena dia tahu itu restoran ibuku?" Yoongi tertawa sinis.

"Saat dia mendaftarkan diri untuk kerja di sana, aku yang merekomndasikan restoran itu! Itu saat aku masih sma dan tidak sengaja melihat restoran itu butuh orang, percayalah aku bahkan belum tahu apa itu Bangtan." Jungkook membela diri.

"Entahlah, dia bisa masuk di pesta pribadi Chanyeol hyung..." Yoongi beragumen lagi.

"Hyung, kita semua tahu aku yang membawa di ke sana." Hoseok ikut bersuara.

"Masuk ke apartemen seorang gadis yang aku lupa namanya saat aku akan tidur dengan gadis itu?" Yoongi mencoba lagi.

"Itu karena aku membawanya ke sana, Yoongi." Seokjin hampir frustrasi.

"Dia ada di kolong tempat tidur. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal gila apa yang dia lakukan untuk bisa masuk ke sana." Yoongi berkata ketus.

Semuanya diam. Ya, itu memang hal gila. Seokjin perlu bertanya pada Jimin tentang itu.

"Kita semua sudah setuju kalau masalah Jimin dan Yoongi hyung adalah urusan mereka, apa ang terjadi?" Taehyung ikut menghela napas.

"Ayolah, kita tidak bisa terus canggung begini karena Jimin. Aku yakin dia punya alasannya sendiri. Dia juga terlihat diam. Kalian tahu sendiri Jimin itu periang dan banyak bicara. Dia tidak akan begini jika dia punya jalan lain." Namjoon mencoba melerai.

Ini tidak akan berujung. Semuanya akan terus berakhir dengan helaan napas dan wajah kesal.

.

Jimin kembali ke apartemen Yoongi pukul sebelas malam. Apartemennya sudah kosong. Tidak ada orang, bahkan Yoongi.

Mrs Lin membelikannya lebih dari sepuluh atasan, lima gaun santai, tujuh rok yang manis dan dua celana panjang. Jimin hampir pingsan saat dia melihat total harga semua pakaian ini. Seharusnya dia bisa menggunakan uang ini untuk membayar uang kuliahnya.

Jimin memastikan bahwa Yoongi pergi keluar dengan mengintip kamar pria itu. Dia mendorong pintunya dengan hati-hati dan tersenyum lega saat menemukan kamar kosong. Dia juga memeriksa kamar mandi dan tersenyum senang. Dia sendirian di sini.

Jimin meletakan seluruh pakaian barunya dengan asal ke atas tempat tidurnya dan segera mengambil ponselnya.

Dia mulai ke dapur dan memotret semua yang dia lihat. "Dapur Yoongi oppa," katanya senang.

"Sendok Yoongi oppa, garpu Yoongi oppa hihihi." Jimin tertawa senang. Dia benar-benar menginvansi seluruh benda milik Yoongi. Melabelinya dengan tanda hati di setiap benda.

"Sikat gigi Yoongi oppa," katanya saat ada di kamar mandi pribadi Yoongi di kamarnya.

"Sepatu Yoongi oppa... Wah banyak sekali... Satu... Dua... Tiga..." Dia terkejut saat memeriksa lemari pakaian Yoongi. Ternyata selain delapan pasang sepatu di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk, Yoongi punya lebih banyak sepatu di lemarinya.

Jimin bingung. Untuk apa Yoongi punya lemari sebesar kamar mandi di rumah bibinya?

Kamar Yoongi adalah tempat terlama yang Jimin invansi. Dia dengan sengaja berbaring di kasur Yoongi dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Yoongi. Walaupun Jimin hanya beberapa kali menghirupnya, wanginya terasa begitu familiar.

Dia duduk di kasur Yoongi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sedikit sedih karena dia harus pindah empat hari lagi tapi dia sudah punya cukup banyak foto sebagai kenangan.

Jimin tidak melewati satu ruang mana pun, bahkan balkon. Dia memotret satu kursi malas yang ada di sana dan vas bunga dengan bunga mawar kering di dalamnya.

Jimin kembali ke kamarnya pada pukul satu, Yoongi belum juga kembali. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya ke mana Yoongi pergi. Mungkin berpesta bersama Bangtan? Mungkin berkencan dengan seorang gadis?

Jimin cemberut dan menggerutu. Ada rasa cemburu di setiap kemungkinan yang dia pikirkan. Tapi lima detik kemudian dia tersenyum, dia sedang berada di apartemen Min Yoongi. Dunia tidak mungkin lebih indah dari saat ini.

.

.

.

A/N: Halo! Setelah lama gak keliatan aku mau kasih tahu kalo aku udah wisuda yuhuu~ resmi pengangguran! Btw, ini tadinya mau dibuat pendek, sekitar 3k eh tetep aja ujungnya 5,6k T.T dan karena aku udah mutusin untuk buat alurnya sedikit lebih lambat dari aslinya, alurnya agak lama yaaaa. Hehehe. Terima kasih sudah baca^^

Khusus buat semua yang ada di ffn, halo! Udah lama gak ketemu ya. Hehehe jadi aku mau minta maaf, mungkin beberapa dari kalian udah tau, aku sekarang2 ini udah agak berat untuk buka ffn. Bahkan aku, maaf, lupa untuk update ini. Aku udah update ini sekitar 10 hari yang lalu di wattpad. Aku udah lama banget gak log in akun ini dan udah mutusin untuk abaikan semua review2 yang gak beetanggung jawab dari guest. Mohon maaf bagi yg nunggu ini dan gak punya wattpad. Hehehe. Sebenernya aku sekarang post lumayan banyak ff di wattpad. Mohon maaf gak bisa bales semua pm yang masuk, kalau ada pesan mungkin bisa ke instagram yellow(titik)ssi hehehe. Sekali lagi maaf mengecewakan kalian semua. Salam! Ff on going yang ada di sini paati akan aku lanjut sampe tamat. Tenang aja. Tapi aku akan butuh waktu. Terima kasih ya^^

P. S. Aku ketik ini di hp, langsung lewat app wattpad, dan upload ini lewat hp, jadi tulisan garis miringnya hilang semua, akan makan waktu banyak buat miringin maaf ya. Versi agak bagusnya ada di wattpad


End file.
